


Only a dark shadow

by Mazer



Category: Beyblade
Genre: AU, Azione, Horror, M/M, OC, Yaoi, ooc
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-25
Updated: 2004-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 59,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazer/pseuds/Mazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un’<em>Alternative Universe</em> dai toni sovrannaturali e ricca di situazioni vagamente horror. Ralph ed Andrew vivono una relazione clandestina che sta iniziando a procurare confusione ed inquietudine ad entrambi, fino a quando le loro vite non vengono letteralmente stravolte da alcuni strani avvenimenti...<br/>
Appariranno un po’ di volti noti in vesti piuttosto particolari, e la risoluzione di alcuni problemi richiederà un aiuto ancor più fuori mano...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Solo un'ombra oscura

Pioggia. Erano almeno tre giorni, che non faceva che piovere ininterrottamente. Normale, visto che eravamo in Ottobre inoltrato e che mi trovavo a Londra, città in fondo nota anche per il suo caratteristico brutto tempo… Già,quello era proprio un tipico acquazzone londinese, con pioggia fine quanto fitta, e battuto da un vento persistente al quale ben pochi ombrelli sarebbero stati in grado di tenere testa…  
Dopo aver guardato per un’ultima volta il panorama che potevo scorgere attraverso i vetri di quell’ampia finestra, rabbrividii mentalmente e mi rituffai convinto sotto le coperte, ringraziando di cuore la sconosciuta persona che aveva stabilito che, durante i mesi invernali, a casa Mc Gregor i riscaldamenti dovevano restare accesi 24 ore su 24: la Natura, in quel momento più che mai, pareva volersi abbattere furiosa contro tutto il creato e soprattutto sfogarsi sulle vetrate della camera di Andrew, sulle quali si riversava ancora acqua con una tale violenza da rendere quasi impossibile vedere cosa ci fosse all’esterno di esse. Evviva i termosifoni..!  
“Visto, che ti abbiamo fregato ancora una volta..?” pensai tra me e me malignamente, rivolgendomi di nuovo alla Natura. E non mi riferivo solo alle cattive condizioni atmosferiche… Ma, tutto sommato, per quanto riguardava QUELLO, Essa si era già in qualche modo presa la sua rivincita, riflettei amaramente…Avvertii provenire dalla persona stesa al mio fianco un mugolio, sommesso ma anche chiaramente udibile. Forse avevo fatto troppo casino, e lo avevo svegliato… Sbuffando, mi voltai verso di lui.  
… Mi ero sbagliato di nuovo. Dormiva. Andrew dormiva placidamente, e se produceva versi strani nel sonno, non dipendeva certo da me. Non avevo idea di come si comportasse mentre riposava, dato che era la prima volta che avevo l’occasione di vederlo in quello stato. A pensarci bene, non era mai capitato che si addormentasse ‘dopo’… Decisi di approfittarne un po’ per osservarlo.  
Prono, totalmente abbandonato a Morfeo con il ventre che premeva contro il materasso, teneva una gamba piegata verso di esso e un braccio nascosto sotto il cuscino (Anch’io dormo così… ^^ NdA). In quella posizione, che mi pareva essere in qualche modo indice del suo carattere prepotente, riusciva a prendersi i tre quarti dello spazio che dividevamo. Vabbè che il letto era un singolo (benché parecchio spazioso) ed era pure il suo, però…  
Del mio nervosismo, non poteva ovviamente avvertire nulla. Ciocche suoi serici capelli castani-rossicci, liberi dalla solita fascia, si avvinghiavano tra loro senza impedimenti sul cuscino, mentre altre gli ricadevano sul viso. Su esso soffermai la mia attenzione: lui aveva una carnagione certamente più scura della mia, ma mentre lo esaminavo, a causa della scarsa visibilità essa mi appariva quasi nivea… Le sue morbide labbra, dalla delicata forma arrotondata che ricordava quella di un bocciolo, spiccavano in quel modo su di esso come sangue sulla neve.  
Sbirciando un altro po’ potevo osservare le sue spalle ben tornite, i muscoli del braccio flesso tesi in quella torsione apparentemente priva di sforzo, le vertebre della sua colonna rilevabili ad occhio sotto la pelle a causa della curvatura del suo corpo… Più di quello non mi era concesso di vedere, per via della presenza del lenzuolo che copriva entrambi (Uffa..! )°-°( NdA) (Maniaca…­ ¬////­¬ NdRalph).  
La tentazione di sfilarlo via e di riprendere il discorso che avevamo interrotto circa mezz’ora prima era davvero molto forte, ma non ero del tutto convinto che Andrew avrebbe gradito; per di più si stava facendo piuttosto tardi… Mi limitai quindi a schioccargli un sonoro bacio sulla guancia.  
Nel dormiveglia stropicciò gli occhi, e solo dopo qualche secondo fu capace di biascicare qualche parola:  
\- Uhm… No… Non ricominciare… - borbottò infastidito. Come volevasi dimostrare…  
\- Andrew… - mormorai a voce tenue, per evitargli un ‘trauma’ - Guarda che sono quasi le cinque…  
Il bell’inglesino spalancò gli occhi di colpo improvvisamente lucidissimo,manco gli avessi detto che casa sua stava andando a fuoco.  
\- LE CINQUE? LE CINQUE?! - strillò, mettendosi a sedere con un rapido balzo - Gianni ed Oliver saranno qui a momenti per la partita a tennis che avevamo programmato! - mi guardò astioso - Ma non potevi svegliarmi prima, Ralph?!  
Trattenei a stento un sorriso divertito, e sott’occhi gettai uno sguardo su ciò che il suo brusco scatto, facendo quasi volare per aria le coperte, finalmente aveva rivelato (E poi la maniaca sarei io… NdA).  
\- Calmati, Andrew… - replicai serafico - Piove a catinelle, la partita la dovrai PER FORZA rimandare…  
\- E allora? Gianni e Oliver verranno comunque, no? - domandò rabbioso.  
-Certamente… Era già stato deciso in ogni caso, che avremmo cenato tutti insieme… Altrimenti, neppure io sarei qui… - replicai, riuscendo a mantenere nonostante la sua maniera di rispondermi stizzita una calma olimpica.  
Forse fu proprio quella mia serenità esageratamente ostentata, quasi simile all’indifferenza, a fargli rendere conto di quanto fosse inutile assalirmi senza motivo. Rendendosene finalmente conto distolse lo sguardo non troppo costernato, e, invece di chiedere scusa, cambiò discorso repentinamente:  
\- Normalmente, io non dormo mai di pomeriggio… - borbottò, come a voler iniziare un discorso apparentemente senza senso solo per farmi passare l’arrabbiatura.  
\- Forse sono io che ti ho fatto stancare troppo… - mormorai, con una vena di malizia.  
Solo in quel momento il mio amico parve ricordarsi di cosa stavamo facendo prima che si addormentasse e rendersi conto del suo stato, oltre che del fatto che non gli stavo staccando gli occhi di dosso neppure per un secondo… Istintivamente si tirò su il lenzuolo fino alla vita, e sempre così si girò finché i suoi piedi non toccarono il pavimento. Straordinario… Erano 4 mesi che andavamo a letto insieme, e ancora si vergognava di farsi vedere nudo da me una volta che avevamo finito… Facevamo progressi, non c’era che dire…  
\- Vado a fare la doccia… - sussurrò dandomi le spalle, e fece come per alzarsi. Ogni volta finiva così: si rivestiva in fretta e furia e scappava immediatamente via, o meglio ancora, quando ne aveva la possibilità correva in bagno a lavarsi… Come se volesse togliersi di dosso ogni traccia di me…  
Come se fosse sfuggita alla mia volontà, una mia mano gli accarezzò gentilmente l’avambraccio.  
\- Andrew… - bisbigliai, con voce tremula. Neppure io sapevo bene cosa avessi da dirgli…  
\- Cosa c’è..? - chiese, senza curarsi di nascondere il proprio fastidio. Il guizzo nervoso dei muscoli della mascella, che per un attimo era comparso sulla sua guancia, non mi sfuggii. Il mio gesto gentile doveva apparirgli fuori luogo, evidentemente… E in effetti aveva ragione…  
\- Niente… - bofonchiai.  
Lasciai ricadere la mano e spostai gli occhi da lui. Seduto sul letto, portai le gambe al petto fino a poter cingere le mie ginocchia con le braccia, e non smisi di fissare un punto qualunque della stanza (che naturalmente si trovava in direzione opposta alla sua faccia) fin quando non sentì la porta del bagno interno della camera chiudersi.  
Era la prima volta, che mi succedeva. Non mi era mai capitato, prima di quel giorno, di sentire tanto forte in me il desiderio che lui mi stesse accanto. Per coccolarci senza andare necessariamente fino in fondo, per parlare un po’, o anche solo semplicemente per stare insieme… Ma l’occhiata che mi aveva rivolto mi aveva fatto capire che io non avevo assolutamente diritto di chiedere una cosa simile… Ero forse io, ad essere stupido perché mi facevo venire certe voglie..?  
Alla fine, era sempre stato così fin dall’inizio: una volta lasciata la camera da letto, si doveva necessariamente tornare alla ‘normalità’ fingendo che quei brevi incontri clandestini non fossero mai avvenuti… Non che Andrew fosse un tipo particolarmente egoista o frettoloso in quel senso, anzi, lo ritenevo un amante generoso e attento (nonostante questa parte del suo carattere generalmente nella vita quotidiana non saltasse mai fuori…) ed ero convinto che avrebbe fatto la gioia di molte ragazze… e ragazzi… Il problema era che il suo atteggiamento aveva cominciato a darmi fastidio.  
Avevamo iniziato a… conoscerci meglio da poco tempo e senza che nessuno dei due probabilmente se lo sarebbe mai aspettato… Era successo all’improvviso e andavamo avanti senza soffermarci troppo sul futuro, senza parlarne mai e senza fare promesse… Quando ne avevamo voglia e avevamo l’opportunità di poter soddisfare i nostri bisogni lontani da occhi indiscreti (Voi veramente credevate che ’sti due stavano chiusi nella stessa stanza per tanto tempo a giocare a scacchi..? NdA) lo facevamo e basta, senza crearci troppi problemi.  
E, una volta che avevamo finito, ci lasciavamo senza fare capricci o domande inutili. Nessuno dei due aveva intenzione di rendere pubblico il nostro rapporto e scatenare così un putiferio (personalmente anche il solo pensare a quell’eventualità mi atterriva, ed ero convinto che per lui fosse lo stesso); oltretutto Andrew, al contrario di me, aveva una fidanzata più o meno ufficiale… Ma quelle erano tutte cose che sapevo benissimo… Che bisogno c’era, di ripensarci (E’ che tu le sai ma i lettori no,stupido… NdA)..?  
Per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo cominciavo a sentirmi stanco di quel rapporto, come se percepissi il vuoto di fondo che c’era in esso… Non è che provassi particolarmente dolore per la freddezza con cui mi trattava Andrew una volta alzatosi dal letto o per la sua totale indifferenza nei miei confronti quando eravamo davanti agli altri, no, è che ciò che facevamo cominciava ad apparirmi così inutile… Anzi, così squallido…  
Ok, c’era l’attrazione fisica, la curiosità nei confronti di tante cose nuove da sperimentare (almeno io - ed ero quasi certo che pure per lui fosse così, a giudicare da certe sue reazioni… - non ero mai stato con altri maschi, prima di lui…), il desiderio di ‘sfogarsi’ una volta tanto che c’era qualcuno disponibile (diciamoci la verità… non è che io avessi una fila di ragazze fuori la porta…) (Evviva la sincerità! X DDD NdA), ma adesso capivo che tutto ciò non mi bastava più… Avevo bisogno di qualcosa che non fosse semplicemente sesso… E ogni volta che formulavo quel pensiero, dentro di me sentivo qualcosa che sempre più prepotentemente cercava di venire alla luce… Un sentimento che forse avrebbe potuto dare una risposta a tutte quelle mie domande, ma che mi spaventava da morire… Questo perché già sapevo che il mio compagno non l’avrebbe mai pensata come me..?  
Il flusso dei miei pensieri s’interruppe quando lui rifece capolino nella stanza. Senza degnarmi di uno sguardo si diresse verso l’armadio, nel quale rovistò probabilmente alla ricerca del suo solito gilet.  
\- Se stai cercando il tuo gilet, è sulla sedia… - borbottai, richiamando così la sua attenzione. Finalmente si voltò a guardarmi, e io ebbi l’opportunità di potermi specchiare ancora una volta nelle sue iridi violette.  
“E se adesso ti sbattessi di nuovo su questo maledetto letto…” mi ritrovai a pensare improvvisamente “… Se ti prendessi con la forza, urlandoti nelle orecchie ciò che sto provando in questo momento (Sì!!Istighiamo i lettori allo stupro! NdAndrew) (Zitto,che stai rovinando il momento riflessivo! >.<# NdA), comprenderesti almeno un decimo dei miei dubbi..?”  
\- Dovresti rivestirti al più presto Ralph… - disse, in tono critico - Se rimani ancora così, rischi di farci beccare o d’insospettire qualcuno…  
Detto questo se ne andò in fretta, stando ben attento a chiudersi la porta dietro le spalle senza che nessuno lo notasse. Mi venne quasi voglia di alzarmi e mettermi a correre senza veli per tutta casa sua urlando ‘Lo sapete che Andrew è gay e che me lo farei tutte le sante notti, se potessi?’ (Gesù, no!! O__O’’’ NdLettori, scioccati all’idea)…  
In ogni caso, non ne avrei tratto alcun vantaggio… Senza troppa voglia mi alzai e mi rivestii, proprio come lui mi aveva detto di fare. Avevo appena tirato su la zip della maglia, quando…  
-AHHHHHH!!!!  
Un grido lacerò quel tranquillo pomeriggio. Era Andrew, ne ero sicuro!  
Mi lanciai fuori la stanza senza attendere un attimo di più, scordandomi pure d’infilarmi le scarpe. Imboccai il lungo corridoio e scesi di corsa le scale finché, alla fine di esse, non sentii qualcosa di acuminato penetrarmi nella pelle… Mi fermai lanciando un’imprecazione, e mi guardai sotto un piede: schegge di vetro..!  
Un ennesimo grido strozzato mi riportò alla realtà… e allora lo vidi: un tipo coperto dalla testa ai piedi da un lungo mantello scuro ed incappucciato (Già vi dico che non c’entrano niente Mr.X e Company… NdA) stava stringendo con forza tra le braccia il mio amico, che tentava inutilmente di liberarsi dalla sua presa dibattendosi come un forsennato…  
Stavo per correre in suo aiuto, quando il tizio fece qualcosa che mi scioccò talmente tanto da farmi venire in corpo una tale paura da immobilizzarmi… Lo stesso Andrew smise di muoversi e di lamentarsi… Dalle sue dita, posizionate sulle tempie del malcapitato, stava uscendo qualcosa di simile a delle scosse elettriche..!  
Fu in quel momento che, con orrore, mi resi conto che il motivo per cui nessuno era ancora venuto a salvarci era che tutti erano stesi a terra… I corpi dei componenti della servitù mi circondavano così come i frammenti del vetro della finestra rotta, mentre la pioggia penetrava attraverso di essa con la consueta violenza, inondando la stanza nella quale mi trovavo. Quelle persone dovevano aver subito lo stesso trattamento di Andrew… Erano svenute, o forse morte…  
Il tipo terminò la sua opera liberandosi del corpo del mio compagno, il quale rovinò brutalmente ai miei piedi ormai apparentemente esanime, dopo che lui se ne fu liberato con una spinta. A dir poco terrorizzato, riuscii a mala pena ad alzare i miei occhi sull’aggressore.   
\- Tu no. - mormorò una voce chiaramente maschile, prima che si girasse e si avviasse per uscirsene da dove era entrato.


	2. Risveglio sotto la pioggia battente

\- Allora, come stanno? - domandai al medico, senza riuscire a velare la mia ansia in alcun modo. Mi stavo riferendo ad i dipendenti della casa coinvolti nell’aggressione, o quello che era stato, ma in verità, egoisticamente, era soprattutto ad Andrew che pensavo…  
\- Nessuno tra loro ha riportato alcun danno fisico, e tutte le funzioni corporee sono regolari… Si riprenderanno presto. - mi rassicurò lui con un sorriso.  
Sospirai di sollievo, ma non potei fare a meno di chiedergli ugualmente:  
\- Ma allora per quale motivo erano privi di sensi..?  
L’anziano dottore dai folti baffi grigi, al quale la famiglia Mc Gregor si rivolgeva da oltre 20 anni per ogni malanno e che aveva praticamente visto crescere il mio amico e me, corrugò la fronte pensoso.  
\- Mi spiace, ma questo non so dirtelo. – mormorò - In effetti, non c’è traccia di nulla che possa aver provocato lo svenimento di tutti loro…  
Posai una mano sulla sua spalla, come volerlo rassicurare, e risposi:  
\- Non si preoccupi… Non appena staranno meglio chiederemo direttamente a loro, oltretutto è stata chiamata la polizia; verranno a fare delle indagini…  
Stava per aggiungere qualcos’altro, quando il sentire alcuni strani borbottii dissuase entrambi dal continuare. Tendemmo l’orecchio, e ne sentimmo ancora…  
Sentii una porta sbattere pesantemente. Un orribile presentimento mi colse, così cominciai a correre in fretta verso la camera di Andrew, senza curarmi del vecchio dottore che mi arrancava dietro.  
Appena arrivai lì, strabuzzi gli occhi per la sorpresa: era proprio la porta di camera sua che il vento trascinava avanti e indietro tanto violentemente, dato che la finestra era stata spalancata nonostante l’incessante cattivo tempo…  
Mi bastò gettare un’occhiata al letto, lo stesso sul quale io ed Andrew appena un’ora prima avevamo fatto l’amore, per constatare con orrore che era vuoto. Rabbrividii di freddo e di terrore.  
\- Andrew..? - bisbigliai, come ad aver paura di poterci trovare qualcos’altro di strano, là dentro. Intravidi una sagoma sul terrazzo. - Andrew!  
Corsi fuori, e lo vidi. Girato di spalle, con gli occhi chiusi e la testa reclina verso dietro, e in volto un’espressione di beatitudine che raramente gli avevo scorto (Mi spiace ammetterlo ma non sei proprio buono, Ralphuccio… NdA) (… Questa te la potevi pure risparmiare… -///- NdRalph), mentre incurante del gelo e del pigiama ormai fradicio rimaneva imperterrito sotto la pioggia battente.  
Ripetei ancora una volta il suo nome, e finalmente si voltò. Non come se avessi compreso che mi stavo rivolgendo a lui, ma piuttosto come se avesse sentito un rumore e stesse cercando di capire da dove provenisse.  
\- Mh? - mugolò. Per colpa della pioggia i suoi capelli gli erano inevitabilmente ricaduti su viso e spalle (Vabbè… Per quello dovrebbe bastare la gravità… NdA), sui quali parevano essersi praticamente incollati Forse era per quello che i suoi occhi chiari mi parevano ancora più grandi, dandogli così un’aria quasi infantile..?  
Avanzò di qualche passo fino ad arrivare dov’ero io, ed allungò le mani verso di me: mi tastò il viso con lenta accuratezza, come un cieco che cerchi di capire al tatto cosa gli si trovi di fronte.  
\- C-che fai..? - balbettai, sentendogli passare un dito sulle mie labbra. Lui emise un risolino, e poi mi abbracciò forte di slancio circondandomi la schiena con le braccia .Nel giro di due secondi, l’acqua penetrò nel mio maglione già umido.  
Non ci stavo capendo più niente…  
Un fulmine improvviso illuminò per qualche attimo il cielo scuro,seguito dal rombo frastornante di un tuono.  
\- Che sta succedendo qui..? - mi sentii chiedere, con un tono abbastanza alto da superare il fragore prodotto dal continuo ticchettare della pioggia .Anche prima che mi girassi riconobbi la sua voce…  
\- Gianni… - sussurrai, vedendo il mio amico romano fermo sulla soglia del terrazzo, assieme ad Oliver e il dottore, che finalmente mi aveva raggiunto. Mi ero completamente scordato del fatto che Andrew avesse invitato pure loro a casa sua, e nella fretta avevo finito col dimenticarmi di chiamarli per avvisarli di ciò che era accaduto.  
\- State tutti bene? - chiese il francese mettendosi una mano davanti agli occhi, forse per cercare di vederci meglio senza il rischio che altre gocce gli finissero sul viso.  
\- Sì, più o meno… - gli gridai, per coprire il rumore. Feci un passo nella loro direzione e allora sentii Andrew stringermisi addosso più strettamente, impedendomi di proseguire. Solo allora mi ricordai che era ancora ancorato a me, e per di più sotto lo sguardo di tutti..! In effetti, non doveva sembrare tanto normale per gli altri vederci così… Io stesso mi ero sorpreso per il fatto che mi avesse abbracciato…  
Feci scorrere febbrilmente lo sguardo sulle persone che stavano osservando la scena, impaziente di capire se per caso qualcuno stesse sospettando qualcosa, convinto che per constatarlo mi sarebbe bastato vedere le loro facce… Il medico e Oliver, con mio grande sollievo, non mi parvero scandalizzarsi più di tanto per quell’insolito abbraccio… Ma non appena mi soffermai su Gianni, mi bastò notare il cipiglio inusualmente torvo che vi era sul suo viso, per cominciare a preoccuparmi.  
Proprio come temevo, lo vidi avvicinarsi a noi incurante della tempesta. Non appena mi fu abbastanza vicino, mi domandò cupamente:  
\- Cos’ha..?  
\- Non ne ho idea… - borbottai imbarazzato, capendo immediatamente a cosa si stava riferendo, poi aggiunsi vigliaccamente - Non mi pare che mi riconosca… Si è limitato a ridere e a mugolare senza dire nulla, poi mi si è arrampicato addosso all’improvviso…  
Mi interruppi, rendendomi conto che non mi stava affatto seguendo. Tutte le sue attenzioni si erano ormai concentrate sull’inglese, che stava osservando tristemente.  
\- Andrew… - mormorò in tono accondiscendente, afferrandolo gentilmente per una spalla - Qui fuori fa freddo… Su,torniamo dentro…  
Per tutta risposta, Andrew si liberò della sua mano con un lieve strattone e appoggiò una guancia sul mio petto. Fingendo di non notare il suo gelido sguardo d’accusa, mi decisi a cingere le spalle del ragazzo e a sussurrargli trascinandomelo dietro delicatamente:  
\- Gianni ha ragione… Se stiamo ancora qui ci buscheremo un malanno,s e non c’è già venuta una polmonite…  
  
Spogliarlo, asciugarlo e rivestirlo fu un’impresa più semplice di quanto avessi temuto. Era ovvio che tutti noi dovessimo cambiarci, una volta rientrati in casa, e la stessa cosa valeva ovviamente per lui. Il problema, però, era farglielo capire…  
Esattamente come prima sulla terrazza, Andrew non pareva riconoscere nessuno di noi (me compreso, anche se inspiegabilmente continuava a starmi incollato come mai aveva fatto quando ‘era in sé’), e si limitava ad emettere garruli versetti privi di senso guardando e toccando incuriosito gli oggetti che aveva attorno, come se non li avesse mai visti prima. Si comportava esattamente come se fosse regredito allo stadio infantile, come fosse stato un ingenuo bimbetto di 3 o 4 anni… Ed evidentemente i mocciosi di quell’età non si sanno rivestire da soli (Non saprei, non me ne intendo… Io solo un fratello e una sorella più grandi… NdA)…  
\- Qualcuno dovrebbe cambiarlo… - aveva detto il dottore con molto più senso pratico di noi, che ancora lo osservavamo spaesati. Qualcuno della servitù si era finalmente ripreso, ma non si comportava certo in quel modo…  
\- Forse sarebbe meglio se lo facessi tu, Ralph… - s’intromise Oliver - Sembra che da te si faccia toccare…  
Avvertii il sangue rifluirmi al volto copioso. Le parole del mio amico erano state pronunciate senza malizia, ne ero sicuro, e lui certo non poteva sapere quanto in fondo si fosse avvicinato alla verità…  
Fu sotto lo sguardo attento di tutti loro (di cui uno in particolare sentivo bruciarmi addosso…) che ‘convinsi’ Andrew a farsi sfilare giacchetta e maglia, e ad essere sincero non è che lui fece molta resistenza… Ogni tanto ridacchiava gioioso, forse credendo che stessi giocando (Al dottore..?NdA), mentre io avvampavo per quell’imbarazzante situazione… Un po’ più complesso si rivelò il togliergli e rimettergli i pantaloni, ma in qualche modo vi riuscii anche senza l’aiuto degli altri.  
\- Crede che rimarrà così? - chiese Gianni al dottore, angosciato. Nonostante il rumore del phon acceso (stavo infatti tentando di asciugare i capelli ad Andrew, che preferiva ricevere quel soffio caldo sul viso piuttosto che sulla testa) e il fatto che mi fossi spostato nella saletta attigua, potevo ugualmente ad ascoltare i loro discorsi.  
\- Non sappiamo a fino a che punto sia grave il danno. - rispose lui - Come ho già detto, l’ho visitato e posso assicurarvi che ha riportato alcuna ferita fisica visibile ad occhio… Dovrete fargli fare al più presto degli esami specifici per verificare l’eventuale presenza di traumi interni al cervello… E’ molto probabile che quest’improvvisa forma di demenza sia da attribuire ad una simile causa…  
\- Ma è possibile curarlo in modo efficace, non è vero..? - sentii chiedere ad Oliver.  
\- Dipende dall’entità del danno… - replicò il medico.  
Andrew scelse proprio quel momento, per alzare lo sguardo su di me… Aveva gli occhi di un cucciolo, e sembrava così indifeso…  
\- Siamo proprio in un bel guaio, lo sai amore mio..? - bisbigliai passandogli le dita tra i capelli, arrendendomi all’idea che non sarei riuscito a sistemarglieli. Lui mi sorrise candidamente, sfiorandomi con le sue il dorso della mano.  
Mi scostai immediatamente nel sentire un rumore di passi che si avvicinavano, e l’inglese reagì borbottando infastidito. Era il maggiordomo, che non era rimasto coinvolto in tutta quella storia.  
\- E’ arrivato l’ispettore Grey (Che schifo di cognome… Potevi pure inventarti qualcosa di meglio! NdIspettore), signore. - mi comunicò. Mancando i genitori di Andrew (che erano entrambi via per motivi di lavoro) ed essendo lo stesso padroncino di casa ‘mentalmente assente’ in quel momento, avevo finito con lo sbrigare io formalità del caso quali chiamare ambulanza e polizia.  
\- Arrivo immediatamente. Avverta anche gli altri, per favore.  
\- Vado subito. - ribatté, sparendo nella camera affianco.  
\- Ora vieni con me, Andrew… - mormorai dolcemente al mio compagno, prendendolo per mano e cominciando ad incamminarmi per il corridoio con lui. Per fortuna, anche in quel caso mi seguì senza fare troppe storie.  
Scesi quelle scale che, per la seconda volta nella stessa giornata, mi riservarono delle sorprese… Come avevo immaginato, avevano già provveduto a far entrare l’ispettore. Conoscevo quell’uomo più o meno bene seppur solo di vista, lo sapevo essere una persona capace non che un amico di vecchia data dei Mc Gregor, e avevo di chiesto lui alla centrale proprio contando sulla sua discrezione visto lo strano caso che gli avevo propinato… Fu dunque con non poco sconcerto che appurai che si era portato appresso altre due persone…


	3. I due 'agenti'

Il primo aspetto di quei due che balzò ai miei occhi, fu la strana mescolanza di somiglianze e contrasti ugualmente bilanciati che vi era in loro.Dovevano avere all’incirca i miei stessi anni, o comunque un età compresa tra i 18 e i 20 anni, né di meno né di più. Per altezza e corporatura erano simili, ed entrambi indossavano dei dolcevita neri con jeans e guanti di pelle dello stesso colore, per quanto riuscivo ad intravedere attraverso i lunghi cappotti che indossavano.  
Però uno aveva addosso un giaccone color bianco ghiaccio, mentre quello dell’altro, di modello simile, era nero e sottilmente bordato di pelliccia bianca, con fibbie ai polsi e dietro, all’altezza della vita (Mi sono ispirata ad un’immagine di che ho trovato su internet… NdA).  
Le somiglianze terminavano qui, dato che i due ragazzi, entrambi possessori di una bellezza a dir poco straordinaria, parevano per il resto l’esatto opposto l’uno dell’altro: quello lievemente maggiore di statura aveva i capelli più o meno scuri con una frangia dagli strani riflessi argentei, occhi di un particolarissimo color porpora, un orecchino al lobo sinistro e quattro tatuaggi blu a forma di triangolo sulle guance, due per lato.  
Quello più basso invece sfoggiava una capigliatura di un vistoso rosso fiammante, aveva una carnagione più chiara e degli splendidi occhi chiari color acquamarina (Non c’è bisogno che vi dica chi sono, vero? ; ) In ogni caso, a dir la verità secondo certi schizzi di G-Revolution che ho visto, Yuriy è più alto di Kei, e Boris supera entrambi loro di parecchio… °° NdA).  
Anche il modo di porsi, pareva diverso: quello con gli occhi scuri camminava in modo spedito, mantenendo una posa impettita con braccia perennemente incrociate sul petto e in faccia aveva un’espressione a dir poco truce, inoltre continuava a fissarmi insistentemente senza probabilmente avere in dubbio neppure per un secondo di apparire troppo sfacciato. Mi dava decisamente sui nervi…  
Il ragazzo dagli occhi chiari, invece, sembrava evitare volontariamente di sorpassare il suo compagno nell’avanzare, e anzi lo distanziava sempre di qualche passo, quasi temesse che, senza di lui, avesse potuto finire col perdersi in uno di quegli enormi corridoi. Di tanto in tanto si guardava intorno chiaramente disorientato; certo non doveva essere abituato a tanto sfarzo e magari il motivo di tutti quei tentennamenti da parte sua era dovuto proprio a quello. Aveva l’aria di essere un tipo malinconico, forse un po’ triste, e di certo non doveva possedere un carattere arrogante come l’altro (Come sempre, i miei personaggi sono molto Out of Character… ^^ NdA).  
Sentendomi stringere all’altezza del braccio, mi ripresi da quel mio attimo di riflessione: era Andrew, che mi stava guardando intensamente senza emettere suoni, come a chiedermi cosa stessi aspettando ancora. Mi affettai dunque a dire:  
\- Buonasera, ispettore Grey (Certo che ti potevi pure sprecare un po’ di più… ç.ç NdIspettore Grey).  
\- Buonasera, Ralph… - il tono dell’uomo era lievemente esitante. Doveva aver colto il mio dubbio, era evidente, e cominciai ad immaginare che le sue spiegazioni per giustificare la presenza di quei due tipi non sarebbero state esaurienti più di tanto… Conoscevo Adam Grey da parecchi anni e sapevo che quel poliziotto ormai sui cinquant’anni, con una prominente pancetta e un’incipiente calvizie, aveva sì un certo credito alla centrale dove lavorava, ma anche i suoi limiti…  
\- Ha portato con se due AGENTI, vedo… - sibilai, calcando per bene la voce sulla parola ‘agenti’. Era ovvio che quei due, data l’età, potevano al massimo essere poco più che reclute, e io avevo espressamente chiesto che lui venisse a parlarmi in privato… Non riuscii a non aggiungere un sarcastico - Belle, le nuove uniformi…  
Nell’udire quelle mie parole il rosso spalancò gli occhi per un attimo, mentre l’altro si accigliò visibilmente. L’ispettore, che in fondo avevo messo in difficoltà ingiustamente, si schiarì la voce e replicò, leggermente imbarazzato:  
\- Questi due ragazzi sono Kei Hiwatari, - disse, indicando quello più alto, per poi spostarsi al secondo - e Yuriy Ivanov. Non sono due agenti della nostra squadra, ma persone che il soprintendente ha ESPRESSAMENTE chiesto di portare stasera qui con me, perché si sono già occupati di casi simili.  
Grey aveva detto ‘soprintendente’, e con ciò mi aveva immediatamente fatto capire che quei due gli erano stati indubbiamente accollati a forza contro la sua volontà, visto che era stato il suo capo a decidere… Mi scusai mentalmente con lui, per averlo aggredito a quel modo.  
C’era però ancora una cosa che non mi quadrava: li aveva definiti ‘persone’… Non aveva mai parlato del corpo di appartenenza o del loro grado, ma semplicemente di due persone… Gente importante, in ogni caso, altrimenti il soprintendente di Scotland Yard non si sarebbe certo interessato a loro… Ma come potevano mai essere,due semplici ragazzini, così importanti?  
E poi, c’era ancora un’altra questione in sospeso…  
\- Cosa vuol dire, che ci sono stati altri casi come questi? - chiesi, un po’ sorpreso.  
Il giapponese (Ancora una volta, considererò Kei giapponese… NdA) aprì la bocca come a voler ribattere qualcosa, quando sentimmo un forte tonfo che catturò l’attenzione di tutti noi: non sapevo dire con esattezza come ci fosse riuscito, ma Andrew mi aveva in qualche modo preso il cellulare che avevo creduto di avere in tasca fino ad un minuto prima… Le sue movenze ricordavano vagamente quelle di un gatto, il quale, una volta certo di avere in pugno la sua preda, se la sballotta crudelmente tra le zampe felice di vederla agonizzare fino alla morte (Sei macabra… NdTutti)… Peccato però che quello non fosse un topo, ma il mio telefonino che mi era costato chissà quanti euro (Quanto sei venale in questa fanfic, Ralphuccio… E hai pure tanti soldi! NdA)!   
Non contento di averlo sbattuto e fatto strisciare sul tavolino del salone almeno una decina di volte, con una penna trovata non si sa dove (dopo aver tentato, senza riuscita, di scrivere sul display) cominciò a torturare la presa per il caricatore…  
Non appena si accorse che, sotto gli sguardi a dir poco sbigottiti dei presenti, mi stavo avvicinando a lui con aria minacciosa, lasciò perdere la penna e, con molta nonchalance e con stampata in faccia un’espressione angelica, prese a mordicchiare l’antenna…  
Senza dire nulla e animato soprattutto dall’ormai fievole speranza di recuperare il mio cellulare in uno stato ancora passabile (Lo vedete, quant’è cinico? Mica si preoccupa che il piccolo Andrew possa inghiottire l’antenna e soffocare! ç_ç NdA) (Ma la smetti? Vorrei vedere te, al posto mio! >.<# NdRalph), m’inginocchiai davanti a lui e, allungata una mano nella sua direzione, glielo sfilai gentilmente dalla bocca. Mi lasciò fare senza problemi.  
Per qualche secondo rimanemmo in silenzio, a fissarci. Poi lui, improvvisamente… mi gettò le braccia al collo, facendomi crollare letteralmente a terra sotto il suo peso! oO  
\- A-andrew! Calmati..! - borbottai, tentando di rimettermi almeno seduto, mentre il giovane inglese si avvinghiava a me con ancora più impeto senza starmi minimamente a sentire, lanciando nel contempo qualche gridolino di gioia.  
Ero così impegnato a tentare di scrollarmelo di dosso, che non mi accorsi neppure subito che Gianni, Oliver e il dottore ci avevano raggiunti in quella stanza, né che Yuriy e Kei si erano avvicinati a me.  
\- Ehm… - sentii il rossino balbettare - Deve aver giocato con i tasti… Si è bloccata la scheda… Te lo ricordi, il codice Puk (Non so, se si scrive così… -- NdA)?  
\- Eh..? - balbettai sorpreso, quando, nel sollevare la testa, mi resi conto che era stato lui a recuperare il mio cellulare che era stato sbalzato via nella ‘caduta’.  
\- E’ lui la vittima, non è vero? - sentii chiedere a Kei.  
\- Sì… E’ da allora che è ridotto in questo stato… - rispose Gianni, con un tono udibilmente infastidito.  
\- Sapete dirmi con esattezza cosa è accaduto? - domandò ancora.  
\- Veramente, è stato il nostro amico Ralph, ad assistere all’accaduto… - ribatté Oliver, facendo un cenno con la testa come a volermi indicare.  
Grazie all’intervento del ragazzo russo, che mi aiutò a districarmi dall’abbraccio di un Andrew che mai si era dimostrato così focoso in pubblico, fui in grado di rialzarmi dal pavimento e di rispondergli:  
\- Ho visto solamente un tizio, che dalla corporatura e dalla voce mi è parso un uomo, colpirlo alle tempie con qualcosa di simile a delle scariche elettriche… Quando sono arrivato i domestici erano già tutti svenuti, e quello ha avuto solo il tempo di lasciarlo ed uscire dalla finestra dalla quale si era introdotto in casa…  
A quella mia risposta parve stupirsi, e accigliandosi mi chiese ancora:  
\- A te non ha fatto nulla?  
\- No, non si è neppure avvicinato. - replicai piccato.  
\- Hai detto di aver sentito la sua voce… - sembrava che proprio non mi volesse credere… - Cosa ti ha detto, di preciso?  
“Tu no.” ripensai immediatamente, ma non lo dissi.  
Non so se fu il suo modo sgarbato di chiedermi le cose a farmi tacere, o qualche mia reticenza interiore che ancora non ero in grado di identificare meglio, però, chissà perché,i n quello stesso istante decisi che non era il caso di parlagliene.  
\- Non ricordo bene… Nulla di particolarmente rilevante, mi pare… - feci il finto tonto, anche se non ero certo che mi avesse creduto.  
\- Su, da bravo… - sentii qualcuno mormorare dolcemente. Gettai un’occhiata e mi accorsi che si trattava di Yuriy, che si stava rivolgendo ad Andrew accarezzandogli una guancia. La cosa mi meravigliò non poco, sia per la familiarità con cui lo trattava, come se non sentisse il minimo imbarazzo a giocherellare con un quasi ventenne ‘pazzo’ che si comportava come un bambino, sia perché il mio amico lo lasciava fare quando fino ad un attimo prima permetteva soltanto a me di avvicinarlo…  
Mentre si infilava nuovamente i suoi guanti neri sulle mani, facendo bene attenzione ad accomodare le dita, alzò per un attimo gli occhi facendoli incontrare con i miei… Fu soltanto una mia impressione sbagliata, o sul serio, prima che li riabbassasse, l’avevo visto arrossire..?


	4. Scegliere

Proprio come avevo temuto, il pietoso intervento dell’ispettore Grey e dei suoi ‘agenti’ non ci fu di alcun aiuto. I due misteriosi ragazzi (o per meglio precisare Kei, dato che Yuriy si era limitato a giocare un po’ con Andrew per poi mettersi a sedere compostamente su di un divano, restandoci per tutto il tempo rimanente in religioso silenzio), dopo qualche iniziale domanda rivolta a me e agli altri circa l’accaduto e le condizioni generali del mio amico, avevano lasciato il posto al più anziano poliziotto, che aveva concluso quell’inizio d’indagine in maniera decisamente più ortodossa.  
Dopo di ciò, i tre si erano ritirati con un vago ‘Vi metteremo al più presto al corrente degli sviluppi’, senza che i misteriosi ‘agenti’ (che erano stati raccomandati addirittura dal soprintendente in persona…) ci dessero delucidazioni circa lo svolgersi dei fatti; eventi che, a giudicare dalla loro presentazione ufficiale, dovevano apparirgli più o meno quotidiani… Non mi sfuggii lo sguardo carico di scuse che mi riservò Grey, quando lo accompagnammo alla porta.  
Il resto della serata passò in cupa tranquillità, con me che continuavo ad occuparmi di Andrew (ormai, pareva che per una sorta di tacito accordo tutti si fossero decisi ad accollare a me quel compito che, tutto sommato ,non mi dispiaceva più di tanto) sotto lo sguardo attento e preoccupato di Oliver e Gianni, mentre camerieri ed inserviente vari si affaccendavano qua e là per riparare i danni creati dall’aggressore non che dal mio compagno regredito allo stato infantile… La pioggia aveva allagato più aree della villa, ed alcune stanze erano a quel punto impresentabili.  
I problemi più che altro si presentarono nei giorni seguenti quando, dietro mio avvertimento e spiegazione dell’accaduto, accorsero da noi Thomas e Jane Mc Gregor, i genitori di Andrew, oltre che Stephanie… la sua ragazza.  
  
In fondo, per quel che mi riguardava, si poteva dire che l’ambiente familiare nel quale ero cresciuto fosse stato relativamente sano: figlio unico e ultimo discendente in ordine temporale della mia importante casata, ero nato da una coppia che, finché il destino gliel’aveva concesso, non aveva mai smesso di amarsi.  
Mio padre aveva ereditato il titolo a causa della morte prematura di mio zio (cioè suo fratello maggiore) e solo poco prima di sposarsi, quando oramai aveva già compiuto 35 anni. Mia madre, più giovane di lui di 13 anni, apparteneva anch’essa ad una famiglia di nobile lignaggio. Per ciò che riuscivo a ricordare (lei ci aveva lasciati quando io avevo appena 5 anni), erano sempre stati una coppia affiatata e, nonostante tutti gli impegni ai quali quotidianamente erano tenuti a partecipare, avevano sempre fatto il possibile per non farmi mancare l’affetto di cui avevo bisogno.  
Ancora in quel momento, nonostante mio padre non fosse mai stato un tipo molto espansivo e il suo carattere si fosse parecchio adombrato, dopo la morte della mamma, restava un punto fermo nella mia vita (C’è un po’ di differenza, rispetto al padre di Ralph in ‘Sin’ e TR… NdA) e il dialogo tra noi due era piuttosto buono. Non che gli raccontassi proprio tutto di me (Papà,sai che ora sto con un mio amico d’infanzia? Andrew… Te lo ricordi, vero?), però sapevo di poter contare su di lui… Forse fu proprio per questo, che il comportamento dei signori Mc Gregor finii col colpirmi tanto negativamente…  
Come era facile aspettarsi, Andrew non mi aveva mai parlato molto della sua situazione familiare. Non era tipo aperto a confidenze in genere, e neppure in quel caso aveva voluto sfogarsi (né con me né con gli altri, per quello che mi risultava) circa quella situazione che molto probabilmente gli pesava parecchio. Per quel che ne sapevo io il mio amico era praticamente cresciuto da solo, e secondo certe voci che giravano,i suoi genitori stavano ancora insieme semplicemente per mortivi di convenienza…  
Se fossero davvero sull’orlo del divorzio come si malignava in giro non lo sapevo con certezza, ma la sensazione di falsità e reciproco inganno si avvertiva palpabile, sotto il velo d’ipocrisia che quei due, davanti a noi ed ai domestici, tentavano in tutti i modi di ricreare…  
Stetti dunque al loro gioco e spiegai in fretta la situazione, mantenendo un tono tranquillo e in contegno impassibile degno di una sfinge benché in quel momento Andrew, che non aveva prestato più di tanto attenzione alla loro venuta, si fosse comodamente accomodato sul divano poggiando la testa sulle mie ginocchia.  
Thomas rimase muto, nel guardare il suo unico figlio che si strusciava in quel modo sconveniente sulle cosce del suo migliore amico, anche se l’unico segno visibile della sua irritazione fu il violento rossore di collera che salì ad imporporare il suo volto.  
Fu dunque Jane, a prendere parola per prima al posto suo:  
\- Sei stato davvero molto gentile, Ralph, a prenderti cura di lui…  
Tono compiacente da First Lady che cerca di convincere il popolino, parole calme e misurate, appena velate da intonazione eccessivamente affettata. Ma io non ero certo una di quelle vecchie di mezza età che tentava di blandire ad una di quelle ipocrite riunioni di signore bene falsamente caritatevoli, tutte intente a giocare alle benefattrici, che ‘si occupavano’ degli orfanelli della città più per fare bella figura che per reale interessamento…  
\- Oh… Ma è stato un vero piacere, signora… Per il mio amico farei questo ed altro… - mormorai pacatamente sorridendo, e, ignorando il loro teso sbigottimento, feci scorrere una mano tra i capelli del mio innocente amante. Lui chiuse gli occhi, rannicchiandosi meglio sul suo improvvisato guanciale, e spontaneamente catturò tra due dita un lembo della stoffa dei miei pantaloni.  
Stavo scherzando col fuoco; lo avevo capito. Da quando era cominciata la nostra relazione, tutti i nostri più grandi sforzi erano stati diretti all’evitare che qualcuno ci scoprisse, ma in quegli attimi io gli stavo VOLONTARIAMENTE rivolgendo atteggiamenti confidenziali che forse mai avevo avuto nei suoi confronti, neppure durante effettivi momenti d’intimità… Lo stesso modo in cui di tanto in tanto gli sfioravo ‘casualmente’ il viso con lo sguardo, rimandava a pensieri tutt’altro che amichevoli… Era lampante… Sulle facce dei genitori di Andrew e degli altri miei amici potevo leggere chiaramente due parole: ’ambiguità’ e ‘disgusto’.  
\- Non ne ho dubbi, - intervenne allora Thomas, un po’ troppo velocemente - ma credo che adesso sia meglio per tutti andarcene a letto. E’ stata una giornata stancante, ed è arrivata l’ora di riposarci.  
La sua inflessione non aveva nulla di allusivo, né di perentorio. Quell’uomo possedeva un’invidiabile self-control, davvero da perfetto gentilman inglese, era innegabile…  
\- Poverino… - sussurrò in tono divertito la donna, riferendosi al proprio figlio - …E’ già crollato per il sonno…  
Allungò una mano verso di lui, che fino a quell’istante non si era mosso di un millimetro dalla posizione precedentemente assunta, ma un secondo prima che la posasse sulla sua guancia Andrew sbarrò gli occhi di scatto, e si tirò su.  
Jane balzò all’indietro sorpresa… ma il suo somigliava troppo ad uno guizzo d’orrore mal mascherato. Suo figlio era un mostro. Un mostro che sfuggiva alle carezze della propria madre, che l’aveva generato, preferendo piuttosto rifugiarsi in grembo ad un ragazzo…  
Era evidente che la sua mente non avrebbe mai potuto concepire l’idea di essere nel torto; che forse se suo figlio aveva reagito così era perché, istintivamente, avvertiva di essere più al sicuro tra le braccia di un amico che non tra quelle di una persona che si era già stancato di lui un attimo dopo averlo messo al mondo…  
Andrew posò la testa nell’incavo della mia spalla, aggrappandosi stavolta alla mia maglia. Aveva sgranato i suoi dolci occhioni chiari e si guardava intorno smarrito, come a chiedersi il perché di tante occhiate ostili. Li alzò allora verso i miei: chiedeva una risposta.  
Gli cinsi le spalle con un braccio, attirandolo protettivamente verso di me. Se poi quella fosse stata una conferma dei nostri rapporti contro natura… beh, non me ne fregava assolutamente nulla.  
  
Dall’aggressione erano passati 5 giorni, ma il blader londinese non aveva avuto alcun miglioramento. Aveva passato l’ultimo pomeriggio a scorrazzare allegramente per il giardino beatamente ignaro di ogni nostra preoccupazione, sotto il mio sguardo vigile e quello sempre maggiormente preoccupato dei suoi genitori. Gianni continuava a lanciarmi continue occhiate d’accusa, mentre Oliver ostentava un’apparentemente placida titubanza, niente di più.  
Io non avevo più dubbi sul fatto che tutti loro fossero ormai arrivati per lo meno ad intuire la reale natura del nostro rapporto. Stava di fatto che, dopo lo spettacolino dato in salotto all’arrivo dei Mc Gregor, improvvisamente si era stabilito che io dovessi cambiare camera… La scusa ufficiale era stata che la pioggia in essa penetrata l’aveva ridotta ad uno stato invivibile, e per tanto mi era stato gentilmente chiesto (con tutte le scuse ossequiose del caso) di trasferirmi in un’altra nel frattempo che quella fosse stata riassettata, se non mi era di troppo disturbo.  
Fin dalla prima volta che mi era capitato di restare come ospite lì per qualche giorno avevo sempre dormito in una camera attigua a quella di Andrew, cosa che in seguito ci avrebbe facilitato non poco, quando ci saremmo trovati a sgattaiolare dall’una all’altra cercando di non insospettire troppo gli altri…. Adesso invece, naturalmente, ero stato spedito in una stanza che si trovava nell’ala opposta a dov’era quella che avevo sempre occupato…  
Non appena aveva aperto la porta, il cameriere non era riuscito a dissimulare la naturale smorfia di fastidio che gli era salita in volto, nell’annusare il tanfo di quell’aria torbida. La camera era perfettamente pulita ed ordinata secondo la regola, ma era chiaro che non veniva utilizzata da qualcuno da una marea di tempo, forse da anni.  
Oltretutto anche l’arredamento, pur non essendo affatto semplice ,non aveva molto a che vedere con gli splendidi mobili d’epoca che arredavano la maggioranza delle altre aree del palazzo: Thomas Mc Gregor era un appassionato di suppellettili antiche, e si era divertito ad arredare personalmente ogni spazio avuto a disposizione… tranne quello, evidentemente…  
Considerato quanto ci teneva a fare bella figura, oltre che sfoggio della propria cultura e ricchezza, mi veniva da pensare che non avrebbe intenzionalmente offerto quell’angolo neppure ad un profugo nemico in tempo di guerra.  
In ogni caso non potei che adattarmici, sperando in tempi migliori. Non che mi fossi pentito del mio gesto, che forse solo qualche giorno prima avrei definito azzardato, ma in fondo in fondo speravo sempre almeno un pochino che le cose potessero risolversi in maniera pacifica… Dubitavo del fatto che, se avessi rivelato come stavano realmente le cose, dopo avrei uscirne facilmente e senza danni. Oltretutto, non ero neppure sicuro che Andrew… il ‘vero’ Andrew… lo volesse…  
  
Il macello accadde il pomeriggio di quello stesso quinto giorno. A quel punto era infatti giunta l’ora che entrasse in scena anche lei, Stephanie, nella parte dell’amorevole fidanzatina preoccupata…  
Un faccino da bambola, bianco e perfetto come porcellana e dalla forma a cuore, come in un’antica antica miniatura, incorniciato da una cascata di lunghissimi capelli biondi ed ondulati che le arrivavano fino al sedere. Una fascia teneva in ordine la frangia ordinata, evitando così che le ricadesse sui suoi luccicanti ed immensi occhi smeraldini.  
Non era particolarmente alta o formosa, Stephanie, ma lei era abbastanza furba da saper sfruttare anche ciò che per un’altra forse sarebbe apparso come un difetto: invece di cercare di apparire più adulta lei accentuava il suo essere così minuta, anzi, a parer mio lo esasperava, vestendosi costantemente con abitini ‘romantici’, da ragazzina che in fondo non era più (aveva pur sempre 17 anni!), e atteggiandosi costantemente come tale (Uhm… Quando ho riletto la prima parte di questa descrizione, mi è venuta in mente Tsubasa Shibahime di ‘Le situazioni di Lui & Lei’… T_T NdA).  
Indubbiamente era una splendida ragazza e forse quel suo atteggiamento infantile poteva essere sul serio dovuto ad una continua ricerca da parte sua di affetto e protezione, come spesso diceva Gianni (E ci prova pure con questa… NdA) (Perché non se la prende..? NdRalph), ma a me stava veramente sulle palle fin da prima che cominciassi la mia relazione con Andrew, non potevo farci niente… A volte pensavo che quei due fossero durati così tanto insieme solo perché l’acidità dell’uno andava di pari passo con l’essere capricciosa dell’altra…  
\- Andrew… - pigolò fin da subito,c on quella sua vocetta da gattina. Disgustoso..! - Tu…tu non ti ricordi più neppure di me..?  
Il tono era particolarmente piagnucolante. Considerato che il mio amico non era mai stato un tipo estremamente paziente, così trovava conferma una delle mie ipotesi che mi ero fatto su quei due: lei lo voleva perché apparteneva ad una famiglia nobile e perché era un tipo popolare; lui se la teneva perché era molto carina… Una perfetta bambolina da esposizione, avrei detto…  
Come se non bastasse, i genitori di entrambi non solo approvavano, ma addirittura mi era parso che avessero fatto pressioni per cementare la loro blanda unione. In fondo, conveniva anche a loro, per ragioni di prestigio, che restassero fidanzati.  
In quel momento i signori Mc Gregor stavano osservando a distanza ravvicinata l’incontro dei due fidanzatini, e di tanto in tanto li si sentiva dire qualche parola sottovoce, con tono carezzevole, o fare dei sorrisetti speranzosi. Purtroppo per loro, però, la vittoria non poteva essere più lontana…  
Difatti, nonostante tutte le loro attenzioni ed i tentativi fatti, Andrew non dava alcun segno di riconoscere la sua ragazza: davanti alla sua teatrale recitazione (perché, secondo me, i lacrimoni che stavano facendo scintillare i suoi occhietti non potevano essere che FALSI… Considerato come si strusciava addosso ad ogni maschio carino che fosse a sua disposizione…), infatti, l’inglese si limitò a sbadigliare sonoramente, per poi rivolgere nuovamente la propria attenzione verso una più interessante colonia di formiche.  
Stephanie era sull’orlo delle lacrime, mentre io a stento riuscivo a trattenere un sorriso di trionfo. D’altra parte ero pur sempre un cavaliere, e quindi potevo mai lasciare quella povera donzella in difficoltà..? No, ovviamente. Mi avvicinai dunque al fosco gruppetto, deciso a simulare un aiuto.  
Thomas e Jane, per ovvi motivi, non avevano preso bene l’atteggiamento di Andrew nei miei confronti, e adesso avevano preso a trattarmi molto freddamente. Considerato che era mia intenzione restare accanto al mio amico per quanto mi fosse stato possibile, pensai che sarebbe stato meglio mettere da parte le ‘ostilità’ e rendermi utile, altrimenti avrebbero di certo trovato un modo per allontanarmi da casa loro.  
\- Su, Andrew… - mormorai, arrivando alle spalle di Stephanie. Al solo sentire il suono delle mia voce, il ragazzo si voltò immediatamente nella mia direzione. - Fa uno sforzo… Proprio non riesci a ricordarti di lei..?  
I suoi genitori e la sua ragazza si accigliarono. Forse non avevo scelto le parole giuste, ma comunque non era certo mia intenzione che suonassero tanto ironiche… comunque, lui non parve capirne il senso. Mi rivolse un sorriso smagliante, uggiolando festoso (Uggiolando..? Ma non sono mica un cane! NdAndrew), per poi allungarmi un bastoncino sul quale zampettavano innumerevoli formiche. A Stephanie sfuggì una smorfia. Come diventava strano il suo bel visino, quand’era trasfigurato dal ribrezzo…  
\- Oh…è per me? Grazie !- replicai divertito, sfilandogli delicatamente il rametto dalle mani.  
\- Andrew (E ‘so tre… NdA) … - sussurrò nuovamente la bionda, intromettendosi - Perché invece di torturare quel formicaio, non vieni con me a fare una passeggiata?  
I genitori dell’inglese sorrisero trionfi, a quella sua brillante idea. Lei allungò un braccio per posargli una mano sulla spalla, ma non appena avvertì quel tocco Andrew se ne liberò con uno strattone, visibilmente infastidito. Stephanie quasi perse l’equilibrio, e gli rivolse un’occhiata sorpresa, o fosse spaventata: nessuno si aspettava da lui una reazione tanto violenta, né i suoi genitori, né Gianni ed Oliver, né la sua ragazza… e neppure io, ad essere sinceri. Ma ciò che face un attimo dopo, li scandalizzò molto di più.  
Tutto avvenne nel giro di un paio di secondi. Senza che avessi il tempo di fare alcunché, neppure di formulare un pensiero coerente ,Andrew mi gettò le braccia al collo e MI BACIO’. Così, alla luce del sole e davanti a tutti… Più che capire cosa stava accadendo quando avvertii le sue labbra premere sulle mie, mi resi conto della gravità della situazione solo nel sentire l’urlo di sua madre, che scivolò a terra priva di sensi un momento dopo (Forse hai esagerato un po’… NdRalph).  
  
\- Credo che l’unica soluzione utile sia mandarlo in un istituto.  
Questo era ciò che avevo sentito dire a Thomas, mentre, nel risalire le scale che mi avrebbero portato nella mia nuova camera, passavo sopra il salone nel quale si trovavano lui e sua moglie.  
Nel sentire quella frase, mi stupii non poco. Anzi, a dire la verità, più che stupirmi finalmente realizzai che eravamo giunti al famoso ‘punto di non ritorno’: negli ultimi tempi, tutti gli sforzi del signor Mc Gregor erano stati incentrati sull’evitare la fuga di notizie… Certo, spiegare alla stampa che suo figlio era impazzito per colpa di un ‘ignoto col mantello’ non si sapeva ancora bene come, non doveva essere una gran bella pubblicità per lui e per la sua azienda… Ma evidentemente considerava l’ormai manifesta omosessualità del figlio come qualcosa di ben più grave, tant’era che preferiva mandare suo figlio in un manicomio ‘a farsi curare’ piuttosto che rischiare che ‘quello’ si sapesse in giro…  
Invece di andare alla stanza che mi era stata assegnata, i miei piedi mi guidarono altrove, lungo un corridoio che ormai conoscevo bene. Mi trovai allora davanti la porta della SUA stanza. Da sotto di essa non filtrava alcuna luce e regnava un silenzio totale. Del resto, a quel punto quasi nessuno si degnava di andare a trovare il mio folle amico…  
Abbassai la maniglia cercando di non fare troppo casino, ed entrai in fretta nella camera. Proprio come immaginavo, non c’era nessuno e lui dormiva beatamente… Mi diressi verso il letto, e non appena le mie pupille si adattarono all’oscurità, mi deliziai ad osservarlo ancora una volta: la posa assunta da lui questa volta era ben più scomposta, rispetto a quella precedentemente assunta la volta in cui l’avevo sorpreso nel sonno. Nonostante facesse abbastanza freddo, riposava per buona parte scoperto, del tutto incurante della temperatura.  
I suoi capelli apparivano scapigliati, forse perché nessuno era più riuscito a pettinarglieli (o forse, perché nessuno ci aveva neppure provato…) dopo di me quella mattina. Anche in quel caso pareva averla presa come un gioco, e mi aveva lasciato fare tranquillamente, divertito.  
Anche la maglia del pigiama era decisamente fuori posto e, arrotolata da un lato sotto un’ascella, gli lasciava scoperti buona parte del ventre scolpito ed anche un delicato capezzolo bruno, che lì faceva capricciosamente capolino come perfettamente a suo agio (A suo agio..? NdAndrew) (E basta! >.< NdA). Gli tirai giù l’indumento per poi rimboccargli le coperte, facendo il possibile per non svegliarlo.  
A quel punto, mi bloccai: tutto sommato, la situazione aveva qualcosa di assurdo… Mi trovavo di fronte il mio bellissimo ragazzo, seminudo e più o meno a mia disposizione, e la prima cosa che mi era venuta in mente era stata rassettagli le lenzuola perché non gli venisse un raffreddore..?°°’’’  
Dov’era finito, il desiderio quasi feroce che mi prendeva ogni qual volta che restavamo soli..? In quel momento, mi sentivo dentro solo una grande tenerezza nel vederlo riposare tanto serenamente, come se la tempesta che s’era scatenata attorno a lui non lo toccasse in alcun modo.  
Qualcosa in me stava cambiando… o era già cambiata… No, non potevo permettere che me lo portassero via… Dovevo assolutamente fare qualcosa…  
\- Uh..? - un mugolio riportò i miei occhi su di lui. Mi stava guardando incuriosito.  
\- Ti ho svegliato… Scusami, piccolo… - bisbigliai, accarezzandogli i capelli. Andrew reclinò il collo di lato, offrendosi a me in un modo che mi apparve di sensuale abbandono, come tanto spesso aveva fatto in ben altre occasioni, benché lui ovviamente non potesse capirlo in quel momento… Ma stavolta non ci trovai nulla di voluttuoso, in quel gesto. - E’ venuta l’ora di lasciare questo posto… - mormorai infine.


	5. Il vecchio sogno e il nuovo incubo

\- Hai qualcosa da fare, stasera?  
La sua domanda mi colse alla sprovvista. Mi voltai verso di lui completamente, contorcendomi sull’alto sgabello, accostato al bancone del bar, sul quale mi ero seduto. La gente normale ci si doveva quasi arrampicare per arrivare in cima. mentre io, a causa della mia altezza, toccavo con i piedi a terra senza problemi.  
\- In che senso, Andrew? - gli domandai incuriosito, fermando il gesto che stavo per compiere: portare alle labbra un bicchiere pieno di non-sapevo-più-che-cosa che avevo ordinato.  
Gli occhi pervinca del mio compagno, alla luce soffusa del bar mi parvero risplendere di una luce strana… O forse, era solo una mia impressione..?  
\- Voglio dire , torni subito a casa, adesso? - mi domandò, buttando subito dopo in gola il contenuto del suo bicchiere, tutto d’un sorso.  
Quando posò il recipiente sul ripiano davanti a lui, il ghiaccio ancora solido che era rimasto al suo interno tintinnò.  
Feci una smorfia, e borbottai in tono di rimprovero:  
\- Non è il terzo, quello?  
\- … E’ il quarto. - replicò serafico sorridendomi sfacciatamente - Allora, che hai deciso..?  
\- Andrew… -brontolai, con un tono tagliente - Perché mi stai dando la morte? Si può sapere dove vuoi andare a parare, stavolta? Dimmelo CHIARAMENTE.  
Il londinese aggrottò la fronte, assumendo un’espressione scocciata che ormai conoscevo fin troppo bene. Era quella che faceva tutte le volte che qualcuno si rifiutava di soddisfare un suo capriccio…  
-Non voglio niente. - biascicò, irritato - Volevo solo sapere se hai intenzione di tornartene in Germania subito o se aspetterai fino a domattina, per prendere l’aereo…  
Non riuscivo a capire cosa gliene importasse, però gli risposi con un tono più gentile del precedente:  
\- In effetti, non ho nulla da fare a casa, né ho particolarmente fretta di tornarci… ma non credo che mi fermerò qui ancora un’altra notte, non ce n’è bisogno.  
Io, Andrew e Oliver eravamo venuti negli U.S.A., a New York, per assistere ad un saggio a cui aveva appena partecipato Gianni, in veste di pianista. Cosa ci fosse venuto a fare Andrew con noi, ancora non l’avevo capito. Sapevo perfettamente che la musica classica non gl’interessava, e per buona parte del tempo l’avevo osservato che tamburellava nervosamente le dita sul bracciolo della poltrona, o che dondolava una gamba con fare annoiato.  
Alla fine, comunque, mentre l’italiano ed il francese erano dovuti andare subito via, noi, a mezza giornata dalla fine del concerto, eravamo ancora là. Ad essere sinceri, era Andrew che avrebbe dovuto restare un altro giorno nella città statunitense per volere del padre, non io. Tuttavia, ero riuscito a perdere il mio aereo delle 15:00 ed ero rimasto bloccato,così alla fine lo avevo accompagnato al suo albergo per perdere un po’ di tempo fino all’arrivo del prossimo. Non avevo perciò alcuna intenzione, di prolungare la mia permanenza.  
\- Ma se non hai nulla da fare, allora perché non resti? - la sua voce, che aveva assunto un’inconsueta tonalità vagamente supplichevole, mi riportò al presente.  
Non dissi nulla,e lui neppure.Si accese una sigaretta,e io scattai nervoso:  
\- Ancora con quella roba?  
Con fare tranquillo l’inglese aspirò una lunga boccata, per poi espellerla verso l’esterno qualche secondo dopo ,emettendo una fitta nuvoletta azzurrina che salì verso l’alto.  
\- Non sei mio padre, Ralph. - ribatté secco. - E poi, nella sala concerti non si poteva fumare… Avevo una grande voglia di alzarmi ed uscirmene per farlo, ma credo che Gianni non avrebbe approvato una mia fuga durante la sua magistrale esecuzione… specie per un motivo del genere!  
Si mise a ridacchiare ma io non lo imitai, continuando a guardarlo torvamente.  
\- Da quando siamo entrati in questo bar, che non fai altro che ingurgitare alcolici!  
\- Detto così, mi fai sembrare un alcolizzato! - mi squadrò sornione - Sei fin troppo rigido, a volte.  
\- Non ci sono motivi, che spieghino il tuo comportamento.  
\- Non vedo perché, per bere, dovrei avere dei motivi.  
Sospirai, scuotendo leggermente la testa. Perché ci perdevo così tanto tempo? In fondo, stavo davvero esagerando. Certo era che quella sera Andrew stava alzando un po’ troppo il gomito, ma non era tipo che di norma eccedeva nel bere, come gli avevo appena detto io. E, s’è per questo, non era neppure un fumatore incallito: per ciò che ne sapevo io, fumava solo qualche sigaretta di tanto in tanto quando capitava… Non era una vera e propria dipendenza da nicotina, la sua, e forse non era neppure appropriato definirlo un fumatore… In verità, era il suo strano atteggiamento a preoccuparmi.  
\- … Qualcosa non va? – gli domandai, esitante.  
Fissò per qualche attimo l’aria davanti a sé, con sguardo vacuo, e solo dopo mi rispose:  
\- Non è mio padre che mi ha detto di restare; l’ho deciso io. Abbiamo litigato.  
Non aggiunse altro, ed io neppure.  
\- Vuoi che rimanga? - chiesi, osservando i suoi tiri nervosi.  
Alzò le spalle, con troppa noncuranza per essere credibile, visto che fino ad un momento prima mi stava quasi supplicando di rimanere:  
\- Se vuoi… - borbottò, e schiacciò la cicca nel posacenere.  
  
Se uno, a quel punto, si fosse aspettato di essere trascinato per vari locali notturni a trascorrere una serata sfrenata, sarebbe rimasto decisamente deluso. Andrew non aveva alcuna voglia di uscire, infatti, e avevamo trascorso il resto della serata a giocare a carte ed a chiacchierare del più e del meno, senza però mai arrivare a toccare il reale motivo della sua ansia. In ogni caso, mi ero rassicurato: aveva solo bisogno di compagnia, niente di più.  
Quando uscii dal bagno dopo essermi fatto la doccia lo trovai in pigiama, che leggeva un grosso libro. Strano, in genere storceva il naso non appena vedeva qualcosa che superasse le 100 pagine… Poi guardai bene: era spaparanzato sul MIO letto, con un MIO libro in mano, e stava di nuovo fumando!  
\- ANDREW! - strillai isterico.  
Alzò gli occhi, rivolgendomi uno sguardo innocente:  
\- Ralph… Ma cos’è, sta roba..? Si decifra a stento!  
-S tai di nuovo fumando… - ringhiai.  
\- E pensare che ne hai una libreria piena, di questi mattoni… - continuò imperterrito, su quel tono.  
\- …e nel MIO letto! - sbottai, inviperito.  
Stavolta non trovò nulla con cui replicare. La lunga colonna di cenere in bilico sulla sua sigaretta perse il proprio equilibrio, si spezzò e precipitò sulle MIE lenzuola, frantumandosi su di esse.  
Andrew, davanti all’occhiata a dir poco inferocita che gli avevo lanciato, sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte e sussurrò pacatamente:  
\- Hai i capelli ancora bagnati… Se non li asciughi bene, ti prenderai un raffreddore…  
\- Cambiamo letto. - decretai, in tono fermo.  
\- Non voglio, - replicò - il lato sinistro non mi piace.  
Ci guardammo negli occhi nuovamente, per qualche istante. Poi sbuffai, e mi buttai di peso sull’altro letto, mentre lui rideva della sua vittoria su di me. Perché dovevo sempre cedere ad ogni suo capriccio? E perché, cosa strana, stavolta avevamo preso una camera doppia invece di due singole..?  
  
Ormai sapevo che rigirarsi nel letto sarebbe stato inutile. Quando mi venivano attacchi d’insonnia come quelli, potevo solo augurarmi che passassero da soli. Oltretutto, temevo che facendo troppo casino avrei finito con lo svegliare Andrew, e per lo stesso motivo non potevo neppure accendere la luce e mettermi a leggere. Non mi rimase altro da fare se non rimanere immobile, sperando che prima o poi il sonno si decidesse a cogliermi.  
Passò qualche minuto, e niente. Odiavo restare impalato senza fare nulla… Accarezzai perfino l’idea di alzarmi ed andarmene nella hall col mio bravo mattone, come l’aveva definito il mio amico, quando sentii il suo (ex-mio) letto cigolare. M’immobilizzai all’istante, restando in ascolto: forse neppure lui riusciva a dormire? Stavo per rivolgergli la parola, ma qualcosa dentro di me lo impedì.  
Qualche secondo dopo, quei suoni si placarono. Rumore di piedi scalzi… poi avvertii il materasso sul quale avrei dovuto riposare avvallarsi leggermente da un lato, come se fosse stato sottoposto ad un peso… Andrew… Andrew si era seduto affianco a me?!  
Ma quello che fece un secondo dopo, mi scioccò molto di più…  
Polpastrelli ghiacciati sfiorarono per un istante il mio volto. Con un’estrema lentezza, come se stesse facendo il possibile per non farmi svegliare, Andrew sbottonò e aprì la giacca del mio pigiama. Non mi mossi, cercando di capire dove voleva arrivare.  
Mi spaventai nell'accorgermi che aveva cominciato ad armeggiare con i miei pantaloni… Ma nonostante ciò, non lo fermai. I pantaloni scesero oltre i fianchi, fino alle ginocchia. Mi sentivo più nudo di come se lo fossi stato realmente del tutto.  
Rimanemmo entrambi immobili per qualche momento. Chissà se l’aveva capito, che in realtà ero sveglio… probabilmente sì…  
Se così non fosse stato, gli sarebbe bastato osservare le mie guance, per ricredersi: ero certo di essere arrossito, e anche molto… Provavo delle sensazioni stranissime: mi sentivo esposto e vulnerabile come non mai, eppure allo stesso tempo il sapere di essere osservato da lui in quel modo mi dava piacere. Potevo non avere il suo bel faccino, ne ero consapevole, ma sapevo pure che il mio fisico non aveva nulla da invidiare al suo… e io ne ero sempre andato orgoglioso.  
Cominciò a baciarmi la gola; erano baci veloci e mirati. Il loro ritmo mutò rapidamente durante la sua discesa lungo il mio corpo. La sua lingua assaggiò una mia ascella ed i muscoli contratti della mia spalla, scese sul mio petto e i suoi movimenti divennero sempre più accurati, man mano che si avvicinavano al mio ventre imbelle… Le umide tracce da lui lasciate mi bruciavano sulla pelle simili a marchi infuocati.  
Mentre mi massaggiava i pettorali il battito del mio cuore aumentava e il mio respiro si faceva sempre più affannoso. Non ricordavo di essere tanto sensibile a certi tocchi… o forse non lo sapevo, e lo stavo scoprendo in quel momento con lui…  
Indugiò per un po’ attorno al mio ombelico. Poi proseguì…  
Le mie dita vagarono bramosamente tra i suoi capelli. Tanto, ormai non c’era più pericolo, che mi credesse addormentato…  
Quanto fosse durata quell’estasi, non lo sapevo. Quando finalmente aprii gli occhi, notai che mi stava guardando accuratamente, forse aspettandosi una qualche reazione da me. Feci altrettanto, e vidi che addosso non aveva niente. Non aveva pensato neppure per un attimo, che avrei potuto rifiutarlo..?  
Sotto il suo sguardo attento mi liberai di quel poco che ancora indossavo, poi mi alzai sui gomiti, lo afferrai per la nuca e lo attirai a me per baciarlo.  
Fu molto diverso, rispetto a ciò che ero portato ad aspettarmi. Conoscendo il suo carattere arrogante e la mia testardaggine, mi aspettavo di trovarmi a ‘combattere’ con lui finché dei due non si fosse stancato per primo… e invece, con mio grande stupore, mi accolse dentro di lui lasciandosi totalmente dominare… In fondo, esisteva qualcosa che poteva esprimere l’abbandono completo al proprio amante meglio di un bacio appassionato..?  
Un momento… avevo davvero pensato ‘amante’ ?!? O////O  
Ci lasciammo quando eravamo ormai entrambi senza fiato. Gli posai una mano sul torace, poi lo spinsi gentilmente verso il materasso. Non fece alcuna resistenza. L’altra mia mano corse verso l’abat-jour, ma lui mi fermò prima che riuscissi ad accenderlo. Rimasi leggermente interdetto…  
\- Ti prego, Ralph… la luce no… - bisbigliò, imbarazzato - …mi vergogno…  
Non riuscii a soffocare una mezza risata, e lo sentì sbuffare nel buio. In realtà, essendo una parete della camera costituita interamente di vetro (era un’enorme finestra che dava su una distesa di palazzi e strade adiacenti), al suo interno penetrava ugualmente una parte di luce, lunare ed artificiale.  
\- Scusami… - sussurrai lievemente canzonatorio, e mi calai su di lui puntellandomi sui gomiti per non schiacciarlo.  
In ogni caso, mi bastò quel poco che riuscivo a vedere ed il tatto, per capacitarmi di quanto fossimo diversi. Ovviamente, Andrew non era una delle esili ragazza con le quali fino ad allora avevo avuto a che fare, ma la sua corporatura era comunque molto più sottile della mia, le ossa più leggere, la muscolatura non sviluppata quanto la mia… In lui c’era ancora un forte accento adolescenziale che io avevo perso da tempo.  
Risalii per tutta la lunghezza della sua gamba con un’unica, ininterrotta carezza. Mi spostai su di un fianco, che palpai per bene: aveva una sinuosità tutta sua… Non era naturalmente come un fianco femminile, ma dovevo dire che la novità che comportava la sua linea insolita non mi dispiacque.  
Andrew ridacchiava sommessamente mentre glieli accarezzavo. Forse soffriva il solletico… Poi passai ad altro, improvvisamente colto da una certa urgenza. Lo sentì fremere mentre, con una risolutezza che sorprendeva un po’ anche me, finii con l’andare a soffermarmi sull’unica zona che lui non aveva avuto il coraggio di violare.  
Borbottò qualcosa, infastidito.  
\- Scusami, piccolo… - ripetei, muovendomi con più delicatezza. A giudicare dalle reazioni del suo corpo, comunque, non dovevo andare tanto male… Lo aiutai comunque a distrarsi, concentrando le attenzioni della mia mano libera su qualcos’altro… Tremava, e non era né per il freddo né per la paura. Non avevo idea che il vederlo in quello stato avrebbe potuto procurarmi una soddisfazione tanto grande…  
Avvolse spontaneamente le gambe attorno alla mia vita, senza che io gli chiedessi nulla.  
Fu questione di un attimo.  
A quella più dolorosa ed innaturale intrusione, una piccola perla argentea sgorgò dai suoi occhi e rotolò lentamente lungo una guancia, nonostante lui non avesse cambiato granché espressione. Raccolsi quella goccia salata direttamente con le labbra, mentre ancora indugiava lungo la curvatura dello zigomo.  
\- Scusami, ti prego… - dissi un’ultima volta, con un tono ben più roco dei precedenti.  
Andrew mi aveva piantato le unghie nella pelle della schiena, e le stava trascinando verso il basso Non erano abbastanza lunghe perché potesse farmi del male o graffiarmi sul serio, ma si sentivano comunque.  
  
(Ehm… Meglio se passiamo ad altro… -\\\\- NdA) (Cos’è, ti viene a scoppio ritardato?! >/////< NdRalph)  
Aprii gli occhi leggermente stordito, avvertendo un peso che mi schiacciava lo stomaco. Alla cieca, accarezzai un corpo che si trovava sopra di me.  
\- Andrew..? - mugolai, con la voce ancora impastata di sonno.  
Il mio amico sollevò la testa da dove l’aveva nascosta, cioè nell’incavo della mia spalla. Mentre dormivo mi si era arrampicato addosso, arrivando praticamente all’abbracciarmi con gambe e braccia… Non c’era da meravigliarsi, se poi mi mettevo a fare sogni strani!  
\- Uhm… - borbottò guardandomi dolcemente, e facendo pressione con le mani sul mio petto si sollevò fino a mettersi a cavalcioni su di me.  
\- … Non mi aiuti, sai..? -///- - mormorai imbarazzato, anche se certo lui non poteva capire il senso di quelle mie parole. Vabbè che in versione ‘infantile’ Andrew non m’invogliava più di tanto (sinceramente, mi pareva di molestare un bambino…), ma se si metteva così giusto dopo che avevo sognato CERTI ricordi neppure troppo vecchi (Ormai lo avete capito che tutta la prima parte del capitolo è un sogno, no? NdA)… Buttai un’occhiata all’orologio, e constatai che se non ci fossimo sbrigati, avremmo perso l’ultima corsa. - Su, ora smonta Andy…  
Si mise a ridacchiare ancora una volta, mentre io cercavo di scrollarmelo di dosso quanto più gentilmente possibile. Ma Andrew, per quanto sottile, non era esattamente un peso piuma, e scrollarmelo di dosso senza la sua collaborazione non sarebbe stato affatto semplice…  
\- Non fare i capricci… - sbuffai - Non è proprio il momento, guarda!  
Le sue dita si avvinghiarono al tessuto della mia maglia, e la sua espressione si accigliò. Non voleva lasciarmi andare… Per la prima volta da quando aveva avuto l’incidente, Andrew esprimeva con tutte le sue forze la propria volontà… che stavolta andava anche contro la mia.  
\- Ti prego, Andrew… - mormorai in tono persuasivo, ma lui si strinse ancora di più a me. Era solo una mia impressione, o davvero i suoi occhi si erano fatti più lucidi..?  
Si abbassò e,per la seconda volta in poche ore, mi baciò nuovamente. Dopo qualche attimo di sorpresa, ne approfittai per sollevarlo ed allontanarlo da me e, con uno scatto di reni mi alzai in fretta dal letto.  
\- Aspettami qui… - bisbigliai ,ma con un tono che non ammetteva repliche. Magari Andrew non poteva più comprendere ciò che gli dicevo, ma in qualche modo parve decifrare quell’intonazione, infatti s’immobilizzò subito. Si afflosciò su se stesso, ed abbassò la testa: in quel modo, non mi era possibile osservare la sua espressione.  
Mi voltai, e lasciai la stanza.  
  
Tutto sommato, mettere in atto la prima parte del mio piano non fu cosi difficile come inizialmente temevo. Ero dovuto rimanere in camera di Andrew ad aspettare che i suoi genitori, i domestici ed altri eventuali abitanti della casa si addormentassero, perché altrimenti non avrei potuto metterlo in atto. Alla fine mi ero addormentato anche io, ma fortunatamente mi ero svegliato in tempo…  
Ero sgattaiolato fuori di lì, dopo essermi assicurato che non stesse passando nessuno all’esterno e, cercando di orientarmi come meglio potevo al buio, avevo raggiunto la stanza che mi era stata assegnata. Il palazzo dei Mc Gregor non era enorme e labirintico come il mio castello, ma di certo gli faceva buona concorrenza; oltretutto,non lo potevo certo conoscere bene come casa mia…  
In ogni caso, una volta arrivato dove volevo, tirai un sospiro di sollievo. Accesi la luce, e recuperai la mia valigia: non era delle più grandi perché sarei dovuto restare solo per pochi giorni, ma era ugualmente carica di roba più o meno inutile.  
Forse temendo una simile eventualità,non l’avevo disfatta subito in quei giorni come era mia solita abitudine fare, perciò mi era bastato togliere ciò che non era strettamente indispensabile per averla pronta: un po’ mi dispiaceva, dover abbandonare della roba mia a cui tenevo, ma non potevo certo fare una fuga portandomi appresso un trolley (E’ così che si chiama la valigia con le ruote, vero? NdA)… Lì dentro dovevo farci entrare pure i vestiti di Andrew, punto e basta.  
Con mia somma gioia, poi, notai che avevo portato con me più soldi di quanto non facessi generalmente: non erano moltissimi, ma se razionato bene quel rotolino di banconote avrebbe potuto aiutarci a sopravvivere per un po’. Se invece avessi usato la carta di credito, come facevo di solito, rintracciarci sarebbe risultato fin troppo semplice.  
Corsi di nuovo da Andrew, carico di quell’ingombrante fardello. Per fortuna, neppure quella volta incontrai nessuno, né mi parve che le mie manovre fossero state notate.  
Quando rientrai in camera sua, Andrew era steso sul letto dove lo avevo lasciato. Non fece nulla, se non seguire con lo sguardo i miei movimenti. Un po’ mi dispiaceva, ma non avevo tempo per pensare a lui. Rovistai nei suoi armadi cercando di fare meno rumore possibile, e cercai di trovare la sua roba ancora alla cieca:accendere la luce in camera sua sarebbe stato troppo ‘sospetto’, così ci rinunciai.  
\- Ora andiamo. - gli mormorai non appena ebbi terminato di preparare il bagaglio, tirandolo delicatamente per il gomito. Mi obbedì subito stavolta, senza emettere nessuno dei suoi soliti suoni gioiosi. Erano solo pochi minuti che non ‘parlava’ ma, dovevo ammetterlo, già cominciavo a sentirne la mancanza…  
Abbandonammo l’ormai familiare camera per poi addentrarci nell’oscuro corridoio. Lo guidai lungo le scale, augurandomi prima di tutto di non inciampare io stesso in un gradino trascinandomelo così appresso… Nella quasi totale oscurità che ci avvolgeva, sentivo solo i nostri passi risuonare lenti e cupi, e il calore della mano di Andrew che stringeva forte la mia.  
Arrivati all’ingresso, non ci trovammo nessuno (Ma non la sorvegliano, ‘sta casa?! NdA) . Sapevo però che, molto probabilmente, alla porta principale doveva esserci il vecchio Johnatan a sorvegliare (Sono diventato un maggiordomo..? °° NdJohnatan, la sciarpa di Kei) (Non sei contento, di esserci pure in questa mia storia? NdA), e non potevamo correre il rischio d’incontrarlo… Passammo così per un vecchio passaggio segreto svelatomi da Andrew stesso, quando eravamo ancora bambini, e grazie a quello riuscimmo a raggiungere direttamente il retro del giardino del palazzo.  
Se non altro i cani da guardia ci conoscevano e non ci aggredirono, naturalmente, quindi uscire dal cancelletto piccolo fu uno scherzo. Ero riuscito a fregare le chiavi da qualche parte, e le avevo conservate apposta per un’evenienza simile (Ralphuccio, tu mi sorprendi… Non è che stai organizzando un furto a casa del tuo ragazzo..? NdA) . Mi ci volle un po’ per far scattare la serratura arrugginita, ma alla fine ce la feci. Era sempre meglio uscire di lì che dall’entrata principale, o di scavalcare…  
Raggiungemmo la fermata dell’autobus, e riuscimmo a stento a prendere l’ultimo (Da qui in avanti parlerò vagamente di notte e mezzi vari, senza soffermarmi troppo sugli orari… Sinceramente dubito che passino bus oltre una certa ora, ma non potevo certo far scappare quei due alle 7 di sera… NdA). La mia intenzione era prendere la metropolitana per allontanarci di lì quanto più ci fosse stato possibile, poi ci saremmo riposati. Certo con un taxi sarebbe stato tutto molto più semplice, ma era meglio non sprecare i pochi soldi che avevo, considerato anche avrei dovuto condividerli con le spese col mio amico.  
Il nostro non era un tragitto particolarmente lungo, e lo trascorremmo in relativa tranquillità. Nessuno badò a noi, e al massimo ci riservarono qualche occhiata strana perché eravamo due ragazzi e ci tenevamo per mano. Erano tutti troppo assonnati, là sopra, per prestarci veramente attenzione.  
L’idea che qualcuno potesse notarci e segnalarci ai nostri genitori era forse quella che mi preoccupava maggiormente. Sia io che Andrew non eravamo tipi che passavano inosservati, e soprattutto il mio compagno era un personaggio di spicco, lì a Londra. Vabbè che nessuno si aspetterebbe di trovare Andrew Mc Gregor in fuga col suo amante in piena notte su di un bus a due piani, però non si sa mai…  
E se poi ci avessero aggrediti? Io ero abbastanza robusto da scoraggiare la maggior parte di pazzoidi e rubagalline che potevano esserci in giro, ma se in uno scontro faccia a faccia a mani nude con qualcuno avrei potuto avere la meglio, dubitavo che con un gruppetto armato me la sarei potuta cavare ugualmente… Per di più, in quel frangente avrei avuto ad appesantirmi la valigia e pure Andrew…  
Arrivammo al metrò senza problemi, in tempo per l’ultima corsa come avevo sperato:in quel modo, per seguirci ripetendo le nostre stesse tracce, si sarebbe dovuta aspettare almeno la mattina seguente.  
Il nostro scompartimento era quasi vuoto: a parte noi, che ci sedemmo nel punto più lontano da loro e vicino alla porta (per ogni evenienza…), c’era solo un uomo che divorava un enorme panino senza soffermarsi troppo sull’ambiente esterno, un ragazzo immerso nella lettura di un giornale pieno di figure colorate ed una vecchina intenta a fare la lana.  
Andrew se ne stava seduto al mio fianco fin troppo quietamente. L’impressione era che si fosse offeso ,o che fosse triste. Era tutta colpa mia, ovviamente… Avevo reagito d’istinto senza pensare al fatto che avrei potuto ferirlo… E in fondo, perché avevo reagito tanto bruscamente..? Lui mi aveva solo dato un bacio… Un gesto che ci eravamo scambiati innumerevoli volte, quel giorno perfino davanti ai suoi parenti ed ai nostri comuni amici suscitando lo scandalo, ma che in quel momento, nell’intimità della nostra camera mi aveva fatto paura.  
Mi ero svegliato ancora stordito da quel vecchio ricordo, quasi come se la passione mi avesse ottenebrato il cervello quasi fosse stata un’esperienza appena vissuta, e me l’ero ritrovato lì ,che mi si strofinava addosso come a chiedermi di rendere reali quelle pulsioni oniriche… Pensandoci razionalmente, mi pareva davvero impossibile che, in quelle condizioni, Andrew mi stesse realmente chiedendo di fare sesso con lui… Ma a essere sinceri, la prima sensazione che avevo provato era stata esattamente quella…  
  
Scossi la testa… no… Possibile che dopo 5 giorni fossi già in astinenza e mi facessi certi film..? Dovevo darmi una calmata!  
Andrew scelse esattamente quel momento, per alzare lo sguardo e rivolgerlo a me. Feci quasi un balzo dalla sedia. No… Quegli occhi così innocenti… Non era possibile che il mio piccolino, con quel poco di cervello funzionante che ancora gli restava, mi stesse appresso e si facesse venire in mente certe porcherie… Eppure, nel secondo bacio c’era qualcosa di diverso… un ardore diverso… no, Ralph, NO! Dovevo assolutamente lasciar perdere..!  
Però… perché mi stavo creando tanti problemi? Il mio ragazzo voleva baciarmi, e allora..?  
Già… Ma mi pareva che qualcosa non andasse…  
Qualcosa di liquido zampillò dall’alto, e cadde.  
All’inizio non ci feci caso più di tanto, ma poi altre gocce caddero… Cos’era, quella roba..?  
\- Uh! - Andrew strillò, e si aggrappò a me… era spaventato per qualche motivo… Ma che stava succedendo? Era solo una mia sgradevole sensazione, o tutto si stava veramente facendo più scuro?  
Guardai le altre persone presenti in quello stesso spazio, e loro parevano non essersi accorte di nulla. Solo io ed Andrew ne risentivamo in qualche modo..?  
Poi osservai meglio… e strabuzzai gli occhi: del liquido nero sembrava sgorgare dalle pareti e dal soffitto, colando lentamente verso il suolo… Una stilla ricadde sul tramezzino dell’uomo e, sgorgando, ne CANCELLO’ una parte. Come una goccia d’acqua che, scivolando su un vetro ricoperto di terra porta via con sé il sudiciume, così il NERO aveva cancellato il panino.  
Un’altra cadde sulla rivista del ragazzo. Subito dopo, innumerevoli gocce cosparsero la vecchietta, cancellandola in parte. Non pareva che in quella cancellazione stesse soffrendo in qualche modo, anzi, continuava imperterrita la sua attività… anche se gli restava solo metà faccia…  
Non ci stavo capendo più niente!!!  
Nel menefreghismo generale, Andrew mi scuoteva visibilmente scioccato, non so se perché aveva paura lui o perché percepiva il mio terrore… Nel frattempo, attorno a me, salvo pochi spazi, tutto era invaso dal Nero: della realtà che io conoscevo non rimaneva ormai più che qualche sprazzo, come il colore di una matita su di un foglio sfuggito al passaggio della gomma.  
Volevo mettermi ad urlare, ma non ci riuscii…e non appena mi specchiai in un finestrino, un momento prima che il Nero lo annullasse, ne capì il motivo: io… NON AVEVO PIU’ una bocca..!  
Andrew, nonostante mi apparisse più che terrorizzato, si avvicinò a me probabilmente per tentare di aiutarmi in qualche modo… Mi accorsi che una goccia stava per prenderlo il pieno, e con un calcio violento lo spinsi contro la parete davanti a me, che ancora non era stata ‘infestata’, prima che quella cosa lo toccasse.  
Il ragazzo mosse le labbra in una smorfia, ma nonostante ciò non udii alcun gemito di dolore provenire da parte sua. S’è per questo, non sentivo neppure più il rumore della metropolitana che correva nei tunnel bui… Ero diventato sordo!!  
La situazione stava precipitando, il Nero avanzava imperterrito e sempre più velocemente, e io non potevo fare nulla per aiutarlo… Perché Andrew?! Non volevo..! Non lui… LUI NO…  
La superficie sulla quale Andrew poggiava le spalle s’increspò in mille punti diversi, come acqua nella quale qualcuno avesse gettato delle pietre… Sotto il mio sguardo attonito, moltissime braccia fiorirono da esse, si avvolsero attorno al corpo del mio ragazzo e lo trascinarono con loro in quella parete ormai divenuta liquida.  
Tentai di schiodarmi dal mio posto e correre a salvarlo, ma i miei arti non rispondevano più ai miei ordini: ero rimasto immobilizzato, realizzai, mentre le increspature si appianavano, la parete diventava visibilmente solida ed il Nero la ricopriva.  
“Tu no.”  
La Voce.. ! La voce di quella notte!  
Io… io la sentivo dentro la mia testa! Lui era lì, da qualche parte!  
I miei occhi rotearono febbrilmente attorno a me per quanto mi era possibile. Era sempre stato lì, e adesso mi stava guardando sorridendo maligno. Senza mantello e cappuccio, senza inganni, mi esponeva senza pudore ciò che io non avevo mai voluto accettare di vedere.  
Adesso capivo, perché quella voce mi era parsa sempre tanto familiare… Ma com’era possibile, che non l’avessi riconosciuto immediatamente… L’uomo col mantello,il ragazzo col giornalino della metropolitana… ERO IO.  
Il Nero calò sui miei occhi.


	6. 'Lui'

Non avevo nessuna voglia di alzarmi, perciò rimasi immobile con gli occhi chiusi ancora per un po’. Solo il discreto giocherellare delle mie dita sul materasso avrebbe potuto tradire il mio stato, ma dato che erano coperte dal lenzuolo, lui non aveva la possibilità di vederle… Quell’ultima notte d’amore aveva portato in me una tale sensazione di appagamento e stanchezza insieme che nulla, allo stesso modo, avrebbe potuto rendermi più ozioso: l’unica cosa che volevo, in quel momento, era godere al massimo delle ultime eco di quegli attimi stupendi appena vissuti insieme ad Andrew, prima dell’inevitabile impatto con la dura realtà.  
Sollevai lentamente una palpebra per spiarlo: cosa insolita rispetto alla norma, era ancora lì con me, seduto sul letto con la schiena appoggiata alla spalliera, che fissava il vuoto senza muovere un muscolo. Pareva più statico di me, che fingevo di dormire… -_-°  
Era strano che non fosse fuggito immediatamente in camera sua come faceva sempre, e che per di più fosse nudo e sotto le coperte con me, nonostante la valida scusa del primo, pungente freddo settembrino… Ma forse, quell’inusuale premura post-rapporto (Rapporto? Vorrai dir sc… NdA) (Mazeeer!!! NdRalph) nei miei confronti era dipesa dalla delicata… ‘faccenda’ che avevamo da poco portato a termine…  
\- Vuoi provare, Ralph..?  
Quella era stata la sua unica domanda. Nulla, fino ad un secondo prima, avrebbe potuto anche solo farmi sospettare che quella proposta sarebbe prima o poi saltata fuori… E io avevo semplicemente risposto di sì, come se fosse stata la cosa più naturale di questo mondo, anche se in realtà dentro di me ero pieno di remore.  
Si poteva dire che, in fondo, fino a qualche tempo prima io avessi considerato Andrew, nella nostra relazione, come ‘qualcosa’ che non si discostasse più di tanto dal fare ciò che faceva una normale ragazza… Ovviamente sapevo bene che non era una donna, ma dato che alla fine dal mio punto di vista le cose non cambiavano più di tanto, non mi ero mai concentrato molto su quali avessero potuto essere le sue sensazioni vista la sua posizione…  
Quello era anche un ottimo modo per mettere a tacere ogni possibile senso di colpa circa il fatto che stessi intraprendendo una relazione omosessuale con uno dei miei migliori amici: io facevo il mio e lui il suo, i ruoli erano ben definiti e distinti… Non mi sarei mai sognato di proporgli di… ‘scambiarci le parti’ per una volta tanto, né avrei ammesso di provare curiosità per cose del genere… E invece era successo.  
Dentro di me, ad essere sinceri, benché fosse ciò che sempre io facevo a lui, mi aspettavo qualcosa di doloroso e imbarazzante… Invece era stato bellissimo… L’idea di aver offerto ad Andrew qualcosa di me che mai ad altri mi sarei sognato di dare ,non faceva che farmi sentire più unito a lui… In ogni caso, mi sentivo tremendamente felice.  
E lui… Beh, lui si era dimostrato ancora una volta straordinariamente abile in questo. La sua dolcezza e le attenzioni che mi aveva rivolto, la sua bravura nel guidarmi… nell’amarmi… fino ad arrivare insieme all’apice del piacere senza per questo farmi male… Erano quasi incredibili, se si confrontavano col suo solito carattere scorbutico manifestato nella vita quotidiana. Quello era un lato di sé che riusciva ad esprimere solo quando eravamo noi due soli, con la porta chiusa e la luce spenta…  
O meglio, dentro di me speravo che fosse così:per quello che ne sapevo, magari quello era il suo solito modo di comportarsi…. Io consideravo Andrew un grande amico ed un ottimo amante, ma non era detto che non fosse per lui la norma comportarsi in quel modo a seconda dei casi… Anche se l’idea che lui potesse mormorare durante l’amore a Stephanie le stesse frasi che diceva a me, mi faceva salire il sangue alla testa..!  
Essere geloso della ragazza del mio amante era da pazzi, lo sapevo bene, ma quelli erano i miei sentimenti… Ma se provavo qualcosa del genere nei suoi confronti, se m’illudevo di ottenere da Andrew quel qualcosa in più che sapevo bene non mi avrebbe concesso mai, voleva dire che io verso di lui provavo qualcosa che andava al di là della pura e semplice attrazione fisica..?  
Il frusciare delle coperte mi riportò bruscamente al presente. Sbuffai mentalmente e richiusi nel contempo gli occhi: si stava già alzando per tornarsene in camera sua? Ma io volevo che restasse ancora un po’ con me..!  
Sentii qualche altro rumore, un flebile schiocco, e la sua voce ironica:  
\- Dormi con un occhio aperto e uno chiuso, Ralph?- …poi un inconfondibile odore di fumo che si propagava nell’aria. Anzi, più semplicemente la puzza delle SUE sigarette… U///U#  
Nonostante stessi morendo di vergogna, gli rivolsi lo sguardo per trovarlo là, comodamente disteso sotto il sottile lenzuolo rigogliosamente alzato fin sopra la vita, che aspirava un tiro dalla sua solita sigaretta rendendo così per qualche secondo brillante la sua punta, che ben presto si sarebbe ridotta in cenere.  
\- La canna a letto non te la potevi proprio risparmiare, eh? - lo rimproverai, più che altro per nascondere l’imbarazzo. Ero troppo contento, per essere seriamente arrabbiato con lui…  
\- Non è una canna. - rispose pacifico - E’ una normale sigaretta, niente erbe strane! ^_^  
\- E ci mancherebbe! >.<  
Rimase in silenzio, soffiando l’ennesima nuvoletta azzurrina. Poi sussurrò:  
\- Non ti è mai venuta voglia di fare un tiro? Così, per curiosità…  
\- No. - replicai secco, accigliandomi. Mi stava guardando, lo sapevo bene; così come ero consapevole del fatto che non sarei riuscito a sostenere i suoi occhi…  
\- Tu ti sei mai innamorato di qualcuno..? - mi chiese improvvisamente, a bruciapelo.  
\- EH?! O////O - sobbalzai, voltandomi verso di lui .Non gli avevo mai visto un’espressione tanto seria in volto…  
\- … Io mi sono innamorato di una persona… e follemente… - mormorò con un filo di voce, portando il suo sguardo sulle proprie unghie.  
Una lama gelida e tremendamente affilata si era fatta strada nel mio cuore all’improvviso, penetrandolo spietatamente come se fosse stato di burro.  
\- Qualche volta, ma non certo alla follia. - ribattei, con un tono incredibilmente piatto. In ogni caso io rimanevo il migliore amico di Andrew, ed era ovvio che avrebbe finito col raccontarmi cose simili, prima o poi…  
\- Però non lo so, se mi ricambia… - nascose la testa tra le braccia incrociate, in bilico sulle sue ginocchia piegate e portate fino al petto. - Non credo…  
\- Non hai mai provato a farglielo capire in qualche modo?  
La lama si muoveva senza sosta in quell’insanguinata ferita, andando sempre più a fondo…  
\- Ralph… Se mi rifiutasse, io… - bisbigliò con voce sempre più tremula, quasi incrinata dal pianto - …Io so già che ne morirei…  
\- Ma se non provi a dirlo, rimarrai per sempre a tormentarti! - Santo Dio… Quale perfetto attore, mi stavo dimostrando di essere!  
\- Io non ho speranza, con lui… -l a sua mano stringeva forte un gomito, come per meglio accogliere e nascondere il suo viso tra quelle braccia - So che s’incontra con me quando può solo per fare sesso… Io non sono niente…  
Lui…  
Sesso…  
La mia anima che veniva lacerata con un unico, atroce strappo.  
Fino a quel momento, avevo creduto di rappresentare per Andrew una specie d’indispensabile curiosità da soddisfare, un cantuccio in cui rifugiarsi dal noioso e scontato legame che l’univa alla sua insopportabile fidanzata… Ora sapevo solo di non avere più speranze.  
  
(Quello che avete appena letto è un sogno di Ralph. Ciò che segue è il risveglio… NdA)  
Aprii gli occhi di scatto, ritrovando sopra di me la confortante vista di un semplice soffitto bianco.  
La testa mi faceva male; era letteralmente di piombo… Il mio tentativo di alzarmi fu sventato all’istante da un’orrenda fitta, che in men che non si dica si propagò alle mie tempie e mi fece stramazzare nuovamente in posizione supina.  
Dove diavolo mi trovavo..? Quel posto non mi ricordava assolutamente nulla che mi fosse in qualche modo familiare. Quella non era sicuramente una camera del mio castello o del palazzo dei Mc Gregor, ma se seppur arredata in modo semplice, il mio occhio di fine intenditore, di ricco abituato a vivere nel lusso, riconobbe immediatamente la presenza di mobilia di pregevole fattura… Di certo, non ero finito a casa di una famiglia di classe media (Quanto sei snob… NdA) (>:-P NdRalph)…  
Se pur inizialmente rallegrato all’idea di essere ancora vivo e con tutte le ossa intere, ben presto subentrò in me la confusione: mi ero risvegliato talmente intontito che non ricordavo neppure più che sogno stavo facendo un secondo prima di aprire gli occhi (Come te, del resto… E poi, tu sei SEMPRE intontita… NdMary) (Sei crudele… ç_ç NdA)… Mi ero avviato alla metropolitana con Andrew… E poi..? --*  
… A proposito! Dov’era Andrew?!? °o°’’’  
Come a voler rispondere a quel mio quesito mentale, esattamente in quel momento sentii qualcosa, o meglio qualcuno, strattonarmi leggermente la manica all’altezza del gomito… Il tempo di voltarmi e, prima che mi rendessi conto di cosa stava per accadere, avvertii un ciclone buttarsi tra le mie braccia con un tale impeto da togliermi letteralmente il fiato… La folta massa di capelli rossicci che finii con l’andare a solleticarmi il naso mi tolse ogni dubbio su chi si trattasse, facendomi sospirare di sollievo.  
\- Andrew… -sussurrai, avvolgendolo tra le mie braccia. Il mio povero inglesino stava tremando, ed era scosso da singhiozzi chiaramente udibili..! - Andrew… Calmati…  
Nel sentire di nuovo la mia voce il londinese sollevò i suoi limpidi occhi chiari, mostrandomeli lucidi e grondanti di lacrime.


	7. Vedrai solo me, Non posso fare altro

\- Andy, piccolo… - mormorai piano, sfiorandogli una guancia con le nocche delle dita - Perché stai piangendo..?  
Sapevo che la mia era una domanda inutile, dato che Andrew non avrebbe potuto rispondermi, ma mi venne naturale fargliela ugualmente. Il ragazzo chiuse gli occhi, facendo combaciare il profilo del suo viso con l’incavo della mia mano. Altre lacrime silenziose continuarono a cadere, al seguito delle altre.  
Mi pareva che stesse bene, per lo meno dal punto di vista fisico, dunque non capivo cosa avesse potuto provocare la sua crisi: era evidente che nel suo attuale stato Andrew non poteva comprendere la gravità dei fatti che accadevano attorno a lui, perciò avevo escluso a priori che il suo problema potesse avere origini emotive.  
Lo cinsi col braccio libero, attirandolo a me. Subito si accasciò contro il mio torace, lasciandosi andare ad altri singhiozzi… L’unica cosa che riuscii a fare per lui, fu stringerlo forte. Si poteva dire che non avessi visto piangere Andrew praticamente mai da quando lo conoscevo, se non a volte quando eravamo bambini, quindi non sapevo quale potesse essere il modo migliore per comportarsi. Ad essere sinceri, generalmente il vedere un uomo piangere mi procurava un certo imbarazzo, ma in quel caso mi sentivo più che altro impotente: il mio piccolo Andy sussultava disperato, e io ero capace al massimo di abbracciarlo…  
Certo che quel ragazzo aveva un potere incredibile, su di me… Si poteva ben dire che lui fosse stato forse la persona che più mi avesse fatto gioire e allo stesso tempo soffrire nella mia vita… Quel piccolo demone era riuscito a farmi suo completamente, nel corpo quanto nello spirito, e pure adesso che riusciva a stento a gorgogliare, mi teneva avvinghiato a lui in quella sorta di scintillante quanto insidiosa trappola…  
La mano che era sulla sua guancia mi scivolò verso il suo collo…Era straordinariamente liscio e bianco, e quando lo mostrava completamente scoperto gli dava un’aria quasi inerme, lo sapevo bene…  
Anche l’altra mia mano abbandonò la sua schiena per raggiungere l’altra. Non mi ero mai accorto di avere dita tanto lunghe… Riuscivo a circondarlo quasi completamente… O forse era il suo collo, ad essere troppo sottile…  
\- Uh? - il mio amico mugolò, mettendosi improvvisamente a guardarmi. I suoi occhi erano ancora luccicanti per le lacrime, ma stavolta più che sofferente sembrava sorpreso.  
Accentuai la mia stretta.  
Era tutto così dannatamente semplice…  
\- Che c’è, perché mi guardi così?  
La sua mano si aggrappò ad uno dei miei polsi. Ma non c’era vigore, in quella sua presa… Quel gesto tradiva la sua inconscia paura, il suo non voler comprendere quello che gli stavo facendo… Si fidava troppo ciecamente di me, per poter accettare l’eventualità che avessi potuto fargli volontariamente del male.  
\- Ah..!! - annaspò spalancando gli occhioni color pervinca, mentre io stringevo sempre di più…  
\- Piccolo stronzetto… Che hai, da piangere?! - sibilai crudelmente, senza accennare a mollare la mia preda che mi stava fissando sgomenta. - Cosa credevi, che fossi la tua puttana? Che avrei passato la mia giovinezza a scaldarti il letto ogni volta che ti faceva comodo, mentre tu mi riempivi di corna?!  
Il volto di Andrew stava assumendo un colorito cianotico… la mancanza d’aria cominciava a farsi sentire.  
\- Ora avrai ciò che ti spetta… Se non posso averti io soltanto, allora non ti avrà nessuno… - il mio tono spaventava perfino me.  
“NO! DEVO LASCIARLO!!!” urlava la mia testa, mentre sentivo me stesso continuare a ripetergli irripetibili improperi.  
La tremenda paura che leggevo in lui non faceva altro che spingermi a completare la mia opera… Io mi stavo DIVERTENDO, nel vederlo soffocare… Il sentire la sua vita scivolarmi tra le dita, il vederlo agonizzare in mia totale balia, mi stavano procurando emozioni forse ancora più intense di quando facevamo sesso… Era allucinante… e stupendo….  
Andrew boccheggiava nell’inutile, disperato tentativo di riprendere il respiro.  
“No… Non voglio ucciderlo! Perché sto facendo questo?!”  
“Io voglio Andrew…” pensavo.  
“Allora perché lo stai strozzando?!” replicavo isterico.  
“Io LO AMO… Lo amo da morire… Lo amo fino a farlo morire…”  
Rimasi per qualche attimo scioccato dai miei pensieri. Dunque era questo? Io… ero… ero INNAMORATO di Andrew..?!  
“Gli ho dato tutto me stesso… La mia amicizia, la mia fiducia, il mio corpo… E adesso NON PUO’ lasciarmi!”  
“E io dovrei volerlo morto perché Andy vuole lasciarmi?” tutto ciò mi suonava tremendamente assurdo.  
E nel frattempo, la presa del mio amato londinese attorno al mio polso si faceva sempre più debole. Non stava lottando per liberarsi… Forse, in fondo a sé sperava che la smettessi io… Quale totale affidamento, faceva su di me..!  
“Se mi si parasse davanti quella faccia di cazzo che se la fa con lui, non se la caverebbe certo con tanto poco!”  
“Io non voglio che questo accada! NON VOGLIO!!!”  
La mano di Andrew ricadde sul materasso.  
Le mie mani si sciolsero dal suo collo.  
Andrew ricadde tra le lenzuola bianche, sfinito. I suoi polmoni si spalancarono per ricevere nuova aria. Il suo primo respirò si compì.  
Il mio collo si ritrovò stretto tra le mie mani a posto del suo.  
“Io non gli farò del male, mai!” dissi con convinzione.  
“Posso amarlo da morire… ma non morire per lui!” mi risposi.  
“Se queste mani possono nuocere ad Andrew, sono disposto anche a tagliarle!”  
Tossii. Stavo per morire asfissiato… ucciso da me stesso..!  
Steso sul letto Andrew mi guardava senza fare nulla, succhiandosi sensualmente la punta del pollice con negli occhi una lucina maliziosa che conoscevo fin troppo bene… La causa dei miei mali sembrava decisamente compiaciuta da quel mio tentativo di darmi la morte, provocato dal mio cercare di evitare la sua, ma che mi stava spingendo alla mia (Stai prendendo qualche farmaco strano, vero..? NdLettori).  
“Andrew è contento, se io me ne vado… Lui è la causa ti tutti i mali… I MIEI mali…”  
“Se Andrew sta bene anch’io sto bene, perché lo amo. Anche se Andrew dovesse continuare a stare con me ingannandomi e sfruttandomi io sarei felice, perché lui è felice.”  
Le mie mani mi stringevano con sempre crescente furia, come se non risentissero della mancanza di ossigeno. La mia vista si annebbiava sempre di più, eppure riuscivo ancora a vedere il sorrisetto compiaciuto del mio amante, che veniva accarezzato da innumerevoli mani che spuntavano ovunque… Dai muri, dal materasso e dalle coperte, qualcuna perfino dal mio e dal suo corpo…  
\- Io non ho più bisogno di te, Ralph… - bisbigliò scoprendo la gola candida, solcata da alcuni segni rossastri lasciati precedentemente dalle mie dita, mentre altre dita la sfioravano voluttuosamente. - Eri la mia bambola preferita, ma adesso mi sono stancato di te…  
“Io non sono il tuo schiavo! Non lo sono stato né lo sarò MAI!”  
“Andrew… Per te farei qualsiasi cosa… tutto… Ma non lasciarmi, ti supplico!”  
\- Tu sei completamente inutile… E di te non mi è mai importato nulla… - ridacchiò.  
“Idiota… Sei un idiota! Vattene, Andrew, vattene via, prima che io PERDA IL CONTROLLO..!”  
“Io ti amo, Andrew… Non ti lascerò mai… E se tu vuoi lasciarmi… allora farò il modo che tu veda SOLO me!”  
\- Uhm? Che succede? - disse allarmato. Alcune delle mani lo stavano bloccando strettamente sul letto, mentre la maggior parte di esse gli ondeggiavano minacciosamente attorno, apparentemente alla cieca. Due si fissarono dille sue tempie, iniziando ad emettere scosse elettriche. - AH!!! - Le dita ‘entrarono’ nella sua testa circondate dalla luce… - AHHHHHH!!!!!  
La luce divenne troppo forte, a dir poco accecante, tanto che non vidi più nulla…  
  
Un paio di splendidi occhi cerulei si guardavano intorno spauriti… Ma forse dire ‘spauriti’ era troppo, perché sapevo bene che quella creatura non poteva più capire cosa gli accadesse intorno; non aveva più un cervello funzionante e forse neppure più un’anima…  
Io vedevo con i suoi occhi e sentivo con le sue orecchie, ma non ero lui.  
Ero dentro il suo corpo, ma non gli appartenevo in alcun modo.  
“Sta’ zitto e ascolta, stupido!” mi rimbrottò me stesso.  
Feci come mi ero detto, ma sentii solo una voce a me sconosciuta… Chi diavolo era, quello? Le sue dita stavano giocherellando con una di quelle lunghe ciocche vermiglie. Mi piaceva, quando mi toccava… Anzi, A LUI piaceva…  
\- Tu non gli somigli molto, ma vai bene comunque… - sussurrò - Da oggi in poi lo sostituirai, e il tuo nome sarà YURIY…  
  
Buio totale.


	8. Il sonno della ragione

\- Ehm… Che devo fare? Si sta contorcendo in modo strano..! ç.ç  
\- Takao! Smettila di sbatterlo in quel modo! >.<  
\- Ha un’idea migliore per farlo stare fermo, Dottoressa Hiromi?! --*  
\- Ragazzi, per favore, calmatevi..! O-O’’’  
\- Ehi! Ha mosso una palpebra! °o°  
\- Ne sei sicuro? Fa vedere! =D  
\- AHIA! Max, il piede! °>o<°  
\- I’m sorry…^^’’’  
  
Che diavolo era, quel casino infernale?  
Sollevai finalmente le palpebre: parevano di piombo… Dopo un paio di tentativi andati a vuoto spalancai gli occhi, per poi richiuderli all’istante a causa della forte luce che li inondò. Molto probabilmente non doveva essere poi così accecante, ma il fatto che li avessi tenuti chiusi per parecchio tempo mi aveva abituato al buio… O almeno mi pareva di averli tenuti chiusi a lungo…  
\- You are right, Rei! - ripeté quella voce squillante, in inglese.  
Ripeté..? O.O  
Allora non mi ero sbagliato, c’era veramente qualcuno lì con me! °___°  
Facendo un enorme sforzo di volontà e non solo, aprii nuovamente gli occhi, e allora li vidi…  
\- Guardate… Si è svegliato… - mormorò a voce bassa una ragazzina con occhi e capelli castani lunghi fino alle spalle, come se non avesse voluto che la sentissi.  
\- Do you fell well..? - disse ancora una volta lo stesso ragazzo della voce di prima, un biondino dagli occhi azzurri e il visetto infantile spruzzato di lentiggini, avvicinandosi a me. Un altro ragazzo, dai lunghissimi capelli neri legati in un codino e curiosi occhi gialli oltre che con tratti somatici chiaramente da orientale, ma che tuttavia mi sembrarono avere qualcosa di diverso, frenò la sua avanzata tirandolo gentilmente indietro per una spalla.  
\- Non stargli così addosso, Max! Non vedi com’è confuso?  
\- Ehm… - borbottò un altro ancora, con occhi e capelli scuri legati in una coda, e un cappellino sulla testa. - Ti senti bene?  
Vedendo che ancora non rispondevo, un tappetto con enormi fondi di bottiglia sugli occhi (Occhi? Dove..? NdTutti) e un PC portatile alla mano, mormorò:  
\- Può darsi che non capisca la nostra lingua (Quale, vorrei sapere io… NdA) …  
\- Certo che la capisco! –s bottai io a quel punto, irritato, facendo girare all’istante tutti i loro sguardi su di me. - Potrei capire dove mi trovo e voi che cavolo siete?  
\- Datti una calmata, amico! Non sei qui perché ti abbiamo voluto noi…  
\- Takao! - lo ammonì la ragazza.  
\- Quello che avrebbe bisogno di una calmata sei tu, visto che mi hai aggredito solo perché ti ho fatto una domanda… - mormorai perfettamente padrone di me stesso per quanto arrabbiato, al contrario di lui.  
-Ti trovi alla residenza della famiglia Hiwatari di Tokyo, Ralph… - mi disse qualcuno che era appena entrato nella stanza. Spalancai gli occhi: Andrew! E…  
\- … Yuriy Ivanov! - sussurrai aggrottando le sopracciglia, sempre più esitante.  
Stavo per aggiungere qualche altra cosa, quando Andrew, prendendo letteralmente la rincorsa (O__O NdA, di Ralph e di Tutti), si fiondò su di me facendo ondeggiare pericolosamente il letto.  
\- Wuaaa!!! ^////^ - strillò l’inglesino, stringendosi forte a me e strusciandosi sul mio corpo, incurante di quegli sguardi estranei.  
\- A-andrew… - balbettai, tentando di rialzarmi barcollando - Cerca di calmarti..!  
Li sentii ridacchiare, e uno di loro aggiunse:  
\- Fa anche le fusa =^.^= ?  
Lanciai un’occhiata inferocita al moretto col cappello che aveva parlato, e dopo aver sistemato meglio Andrew al mio fianco dissi:  
\- Vuoi spiegarmelo tu, cosa sta succedendo? E che vuol dire che sono in Giappone?!  
Yuriy si passo una mano sul volto (chiaramente per non farmi vedere che stava ridendo anche lui…), e cominciò:  
\- Credo che tu abbia già capito che quella di agenti al servizio di Scotland Yard era solo una copertura… In realtà io e Kei svolgiamo un altro tipo di… indagini, e tu e il amico ci siete finiti in mezzo…  
Guardai per un attimo il mio candido amico, che continuava a borbottare festoso al mio fianco, e infine mormorai:  
\- Come avete fatto a sapere ciò che era accaduto in un tempo così breve, e per di più ad intrufolarvi al palazzo dei Mc Gregor facendovi passare per poliziotti? L’ispettore Grey ci aveva fatto capire che a mandarvi era stato il soprintendente in persona…  
\- Non è stato difficile, grazie all’aiuto del presidente Hito della Hiwatari Enterprise (No! C’è anche qui!! ç_ç NdLettori) …   
\- La Hiwatari Enterprise..? - non ci stavo capendo poi molto… Per quanto ne sapevo io, quella era una delle industrie più floride del Giappone… Che cosa poteva mai avere a che fare con questa storia? Poi, all’improvviso ricordai… Yuriy mi aveva detto che eravamo alla villa degli Hiwatari e ora che ci pensavo bene, quando l’ispettore Grey ci aveva presentato Kei, aveva detto che il suo cognome era proprio… - Kei Hiwatari! L’unico erede di Hito!  
Yuriy sorrise pacificamente.  
\- Già…  
\- Avevo già sentito parlare di lui e forse ci siamo perfino incrociati a qualche ricevimento, ma non mi pare di averci mai parlato (Perché non riesco a sorprendermi di questo..? -_- NdA)… - sussurrai, quasi mi rivolgessi a me stesso - Ma si diceva che fosse a studiare in non so più quale prestigioso collegio… - mi guardai attorno, e notando che quel gruppetto di ragazzi era ancora là, aggiunsi- Chi sono questi ragazzi?  
\- Degli amici di Kei. - mi rispose semplicemente - Si chiamano Hiromi, Takao, Rei, Max e Kappa (Scusate, ma il suo vero nome non me lo ricordo… NdA), detto il Professore. - mi disse, indicando rispettivamente la ragazza, il tipo col cappello, il cinese con gli occhi gialli, il biondo e infine il tappetto.  
\- E Kei? - gli domandai, decisamente sorpreso per il fatto che mancasse.  
\- Lui ha alcuni affari da discutere con suo nonno e il suo assistente, Borkov (Nooo! Anche lui!!! §__§ NdLettori) (Sì sì^-^ NdA). Arriverà tra un po’.  
Borkov? E chi era..?  
\- Ancora non mi hai detto cosa c’entriamo noi due… - ripresi, a presentazioni fatte.  
Yuriy si sedette su di una sedia a fianco del letto dov’ero steso io.  
\- Devi sapere, Ralph, che il caso del tuo amico Andrew non è stato certo un episodio isolato… - fece un momento di pausa, nel vedermi strabuzzare gli occhi -Esistono determinati individui, che noi del settore in gergo abbiamo definito ‘succhiatori di cervelli’, che hanno l’insolita capacità di assorbire, appunto, i ricordi di determinate persone… Il risultato lo puoi ben vedere da te… - disse, riferendosi ovviamente ad Andrew.  
Scattai innervosito:  
\- E questa gente, questi succhiatori di cervelli, come li chiami tu, perché mai se la sarebbero presa proprio con lui?  
\- Il perché questi esseri colpiscano proprio determinate persone e il motivo sono ancora da chiarire, -mormorò, con un tono particolarmente stanco - ma è proprio per questo che è nata la Borg.  
\- ‘Borg’..?  
\- Una particolare agenzia che da anni si preoccupa da anni di casi del genere, e che è diretta da Vladimir Borkov, come ti ho già detto, anche se in realtà dietro di loro c’è Hito… La sede principale si trova in Russia, a Mosca, sotto la copertura di un monastero.  
\- Tu e Kei sareste degli agenti di questa Borg? - chiesi, ancora parecchio perplesso.  
\- Sì… Non siamo né poliziotti né lavoriamo per una normale organizzazione di spionaggio… - concordò - Inizialmente Kei non aveva alcuna voglia di lavorare per il nonno, ma poi ha cambiato idea… Io sono diventato il suo partner qualche tempo dopo.  
\- Come avete fatto, a risalire a noi..? - sussurrai.  
\- In effetti, è stata quasi una casualità… - rispose, grattandosi la testa imbarazzato - Io e Kei ci trovavamo a Londra di passaggio, quando un nostro agente infiltrato a Scotland Yard ci ha segnalato la chiamata che hai fatto a Grey, e dato che eravamo lì vicino ci siamo andati di persona…  
Quelle sue parole mi fecero sussultare di rabbia e di timore: quella gente era talmente potente da riuscire perfino ad ascoltare le telefonate private? Il fatto che la mia privacy fosse stata violata in quel modo non mi fece piacere, naturalmente.  
\- Dopo che siete venuti a farci visita, avete continuato a spiarci? - sibilai adirato.  
Yuriy sospirò.  
\- E’ così. – ammise - Nei giorni seguenti abbiamo continuato ad osservare i vostri movimenti e ad ascoltare le vostre conversazioni, finché tu ed Andrew non avete tentato la fuga e tu non ti sei sentito male PRIMA di riuscire a prendere la metropolitana…  
“Un momento…” pensai a quel punto, nell’ascoltare quell’ultima frase “Ma cosa sta dicendo..?”  
\- Cosa sarebbe successo..? - sussurrai sentendomi improvvisamente soffocare, come se l’aria presente nella stanza si fosse fatta tutt’a un tratto pesante.  
Yuriy aggrottò le sopracciglia, chiaramente meravigliato davanti ai miei tentennamenti, ma continuò:  
\- Suppongo che tu volessi prendere la metropolitana per allontanarti il più possibile dalla casa del tuo amico… - io annuii - Io e Kei vi abbiamo seguito fin lì, quando tu all’improvviso sei stramazzato a terra e hai perso i sensi, così noi siamo intervenuti…  
\- Quindi… Io NON SONO salito sulla metropolitana con Andrew… - balbettai.  
\- No… - mormorò lui, guardandomi stranamente.  
\- E poi..?  
\- Dato che nessuno aveva notato niente, ne abbiamo approfittato per caricarvi su un aereo degli Hiwatari e portarvi qui.  
\- Per quanto tempo sono stato privo di sensi? - chiesi.  
\- Non hai mai aperto gli occhi per tutta la durata del viaggio (Sono ignorante anche in questo… Quante ore di volo ci vorranno da Londra a Tokyo? NdA), ed è da circa mezz’ora che riposi in questa camera.  
Qualcosa non andava, decisamente… Io ero convinto di esserci salito, sulla metropolitana… Non ricordavo perfettamente cosa fosse successo prima che svenissi, ma mi pareva che fosse accaduto qualcosa di molto strano… Tra l’altro, rammentavo (‘Rammendare’..? Ma che verbo è? °° NdRalph) (Sai suggerirmi un altro sinonimo di ‘ricordare’ ?! NdA) anche di aver aperto gli occhi e di aver visto Andrew… Mi pareva perfino di aver sognato un vecchio ricordo, ma non ne ero sicuro…  
\- Dov’era Andrew, mentre io dormivo? - mi azzardai a domandare.  
\- Con me.  
\- Non è mai stato con me, mentre ero incosciente..?  
Il russo esitò un attimo, prima di rispondermi.  
\- No… - bisbigliò - Abbiamo preferito lasciarti dormire da solo… Non voleva assolutamente staccarsi da te, e non la smetteva di schiamazzare…  
Osservai ancora una volta Andrew, che pareva essersi addormentato sulla mia spalla. Ma com’era possibile..?  
Sentivo chiaramente tutti i loro sguardi essere nuovamente puntati su di me. Si aspettavano una mia replica, dopo che avevo fatto tutte quelle domande e avuto le ovvie rispose, ma non mi veniva proprio…  
\- Ti senti bene? - mi domandò gentilmente Hiromi.  
\- Sì, non preoccuparti. - risposi, sforzandomi di stiracchiare un mezzo sorriso.  
Proprio in quel momento, un suono dall’esterno richiamò la nostra attenzione: qualcuno stava bussando alla porta.  
\- Avanti. - disse Takao al mio posto, visto che io non mi decidevo a rispondere.  
Non mi meravigliai più di tanto, quando vidi comparire sulla soglia Kei Hiwatari (Quanto sei diventato educato, love… Bussi pure alla porta… ^^ NdA) (Ma non ero io, love..? NdRalph).  
\- Vedo che sei sveglio. -sibilò. Il suo volto era chiaramente contratto dal nervosismo, e neppure l’intonazione della sua voce prometteva granché… Vidi le facce dei suoi amici imbronciarsi, e quella di Yuriy farsi cupa. Certo che dover sopportare quotidianamente quel tipo lì, doveva essere straziante (Ha parlato il simpaticone! NdKei)…  
\- Si è appena svegliato. - precisò Yuriy, beccandosi una sua occhiataccia. Il ragazzo abbassò immediatamente gli occhi, costernato. Un vero despota, non c’era che dire… Odioso!  
\- Uscite fuori di qui. - ordinò, a denti stretti. I suoi amici si dileguarono in fretta. Vedendo che Yuriy era ancora lì, aggiunse - Anche tu…  
Per un secondo, un lampo di dolore balenò negli occhi di ghiaccio dello splendido russo, che tuttavia chinò il capo ed obbedì.  
Non appena la porta si fu richiusa sbottai, avvicinando a me Andrew che si era fatto improvvisamente agitato, forse percependo il nostro nervosismo:  
\- A cosa devo, questa sceneggiata?  
Il ragazzo dai capelli bicolore si avvicinò al letto, anche se meno di quanto avesse fatto prima Yuriy, e sussurrò ferocemente:  
\- Credo che tu mi stia NASCONDENDO qualcosa… Di estrema importanza, tra l’altro…  
M’irrigidii immediatamente, e dissi di rimando:  
\- So soltanto che io e il mio amico siamo stati portati qui dall’Inghilterra senza che ci fosse stato spiegato il motivo, e oltretutto contro la nostra volontà… Questo al paese mio si chiama sequestro di persona… Voglio avvisare immediatamente i nostri genitori di questa faccenda, poi farò chiamare un avvocato!  
Stavo per alzarmi dal letto, quando una sua risatina mi fece esitare.  
\- Hai davvero tutta questa fretta di parlare con i genitori del tuo amante? Eppure, mi pareva che fosse in pessimi rapporti… Non ti hanno accettato come fidanzato del loro unico figlio, vero? - disse sarcastico, mentre io sbiancavo di colpo - Oltretutto, il primo a rapire qualcuno sei stato tu… Andrew non è in grado d’intendere e di volere, in questo momento, perciò se vi ritrovassero tu finiresti in galera, e lui direttamente in qualche manicomio…  
\- Che stai dicendo..? - balbettai, esterrefatto.  
\- Se la tua e quella dei Mc Gragor sono famiglie appartenenti all’elite europea, gli Hiwatari si fanno ben valere in Asia… Non essere così sicuro che in una battaglia legale vincereste voi e non io… E poi, non credo che arriveremmo in tribunale… Avanti, Ralph Jurgens, so come funzionano certe faccende… Nessuno vuole scandali, men che meno noi…  
\- Tu… Come fai a sapere tutte queste cose su di noi? - possibile che in meno di una settimana fosse riuscito a recuperare così tante informazioni che ci riguardassero, compresi dettagli tanto intimi? - Da quand’è che ci stavate spiando?!  
\- Dal giorno dell’aggressione. - ribatté tranquillamente.  
\- Come hai fatto a procurarti queste informazioni..? - sibilai.  
\- Ho i miei metodi. - mormorò enigmatico.  
\- Hai intenzione di tenerci prigionieri a lungo? - gettai ancora una volta un’occhiata al londinese, preoccupato.  
\- Per adesso, devo assolutamente fare dei controlli. – disse - C’è qualcosa che non va, nel tuo amico…  
\- In che senso? - sussultai.  
Ci scrutò per benino, quasi stesse cercando chissà che cosa, poi rispose:  
\- Di norma, le persone che vengono aggredite com’è accaduto al tuo amico divengono meri contenitori vuoti… Quasi sempre impazziscono, e nei casi più gravi si riducono a vegetali incapaci di reagire ai normali stimoli esterni… - focalizzò il suo sguardo di fuoco su Andrew - E invece, il tuo amico conserva ancora ricordi su di te, e reagisce alla tua presenza…  
\- Che vuol dire, che conserva ancora ricordi su di me..?  
Le sue labbra si piegarono in un evidente broncio, e i suoi occhi purpurei si socchiusero.  
\- Sono un po’ troppi, per essere semplici pensieri residui… Nella tua testa ci sono solo pensieri che ti riguardino o vi vedono insieme… In pratica, in questo momento lui VEDE SOLO TE. - il suo sguardo s’era fatto fiammeggiante - Ciò significa che per qualche motivo il succhiacervelli glieli ha volontariamente lasciati… e io voglio scoprire il perché!  
Dopo quelle sue parole mi guardai intorno smarrito, evitando meticolosamente la sua faccia. Non ci stavo capendo molto di quei discorsi, ma anche se non mi fidavo di lui, forse quell’individuo avrebbe potuto in qualche modo essere d’aiuto ad Andrew…  
\- E’ possibile che Andrew migliori?  
\- Non è qualcosa che si può curare dall’esterno, e mi pare che nessuno abbia mai recuperato completamente i suoi precedenti ricordi… - mi disse subito, togliendomi di colpo ogni speranza - Però ci sono alcuni individui che riescono a reagire e a tornare a condurre una vita normale, se educati correttamente… Spesso e volentieri, miglioramenti e peggioramenti dipendono unicamente dalla volontà rimasta alla persona aggredita. - fu una mia impressione, o l’aveva detto con un tono velato di tristezza..?  
Dopo qualche secondo di silenzio da parte di entrambi, gli chiesi:  
\- Cosa avete intenzione di farci, adesso?  
\- Per il tuo amico nulla ,ci limiteremo ad osservare in che modo evolverà il trauma su di lui e a fargli qualche esame per cercare di esplorare i ricordi rimastigli… Come ti ho già detto, non possiamo fare molto… In questo momento, tu m’interessi molto di più…  
Trasalii: il suo sguardo non mi piaceva per niente…  
\- Io..? E perché mai?  
\- Se il succhiacervelli si è interessato a te, allora vuol dire che devi essere un tipo degno di attenzione… - sussurrò sibillino. Naturalmente, c’era qualcosa che non voleva dirmi… Anche perché altrimenti non si sarebbe spiegata la sua furia di quando aveva messo piede nella stanza….  
Fu proprio quel suo atteggiamento, a farmi esplodere:  
\- Ascoltami bene, idiota! Io non ho nessuna intenzione di assecondare uno che si è permesso di rapirci, e che in più cerca d’imbrogliarmi raccontando le cose a metà! – ringhiai - Tu non toccherai né me né Andrew, visto che entro domani ce ne andremo col primo aereo disponibile!  
Credevo che a quella mia replica si sarebbe infuriato, e invece non fece una piega. Diventava ogni minuto più tranquillo, Kei, come se avesse già previsto quella mia reazione… come se fosse convinto di tenere tutto sotto controllo…  
\- Sono sempre più sicuro che tu non mi stia dicendo tutto… - replicò pacato - Ma se proprio non vuoi parlare, io non posso costringerti ADESSO… - si allontanò, per dirigersi verso la porta - Eppure, sarebbe meglio se tu fossi sincero… o potrebbe finire molto male…  
  
Non riuscivo a capire ciò che stava accadendo, nonostante ci stessi mettendo tutta la mia buona volontà. Avevo capito che ero capitato in mano a dei pazzoidi ed era mia ferma intenzione levare le tende al più presto, eppure continuavo a pensare che mi fosse sfuggito qualcosa… Ero fermamente convinto che i fantomatici agenti della Borg mi stessero mentendo su qualcosa, e nonostante non facessi altro che ripetermi che l’importante era mettersi al sicuro, in qualche modo le loro parole erano riuscite a colpirmi. Forse erano tutte fandonie, però…  
M’inginocchiai affianco al letto di Andrew, che avrebbe dormito nella mia stessa camera, e mentre gli accarezzavo dolcemente i capelli gli sussurrai:  
\- Che brutta situazione, piccolo mio… Chissà se e quando ne usciremo… - pensai a cosa sarebbe probabilmente accaduto una volta tornati al palazzo dei Mc Gragor, e sentii gli occhi pungermi - Nonostante tutto, non sono riuscito a salvarti… Perdonami, amore… sono veramente inutile…  
Andrew aprì gli occhi: bene, ero anche riuscito a svegliarlo ancora una volta! Idiota…  
\- Uh… - mugolò, sbattendo un paio di volte le palpebre.  
\- Avrei dovuto rivelarti i miei sentimenti molto tempo fa… Se Kei mi ha detto la verità, può darsi che tu non possa mai più capirmi… - qualche lacrima colò sul mio viso. Lo abbracciai di slancio. Non m’importava più di niente…  
\- UH?! - bofonchiò sorpreso.  
\- Ti amo, Andrew… - sussurrai fievolmente – Ti amo… ti amo… ti amo…  
\- Anch’io ti amo, Ralph.  
Mi sciolsi immediatamente da quell’abbraccio,e trattenendolo per le spalle mi ritrovai faccia a faccia con lui…  
\- Tu… ma tu… - balbettai confusamente, incapace di pronunciare correttamente una singola frase articolata.  
Sorrise, e mi passò le braccia attorno al collo, avvicinando il volto al mio:  
\- Non l’hai mai capito, che quella volta che ti ho parlato della persona di cui ero innamorato mi riferivo a te..?  
\- Tu parli… - farfugliai stupidamente… Non riuscivo a crederci…  
Andrew posò la bocca sulle mia, per qualche secondo. Il venire a contatto con quella calda morbidezza a me così familiare, mi riscosse.  
\- Ti ho sempre amato, Ralph…  
\- Andrew… - mormorai, lasciando che quelle lacrime di sollievo scorressero senza ritegno. Non ci stavo capendo più niente (Neppure noi! @_@ NdLettori)… Sapevo solo di sentirmi dannatamente felice…  
Stavolta fui io, a sfiorare le sue labbra… Ben presto, quel semplice toccarci appena, quasi non ci fossimo mai baciati prima e avessimo paura di sbagliare qualcosa, si trasformò in un gesto di molto più intimo e profondo…  
Sciolsi la fascia che portava anche in quel momento (come sempre, del resto) sulla fronte, e presi ad accarezzargli i capelli… Adoravo lisciare i suoi capelli mentre facevamo l’amore… Ingarbugliare le dita in quei fili di fiamma bruciata…  
Sentii le sue mani arrivare alle mie spalle e massaggiarne i tendini contratti per poi risalire al collo e sfiorarmi lì dove cominciava la nuca… il mio punto debole…  
  
Quella volta furono il canto insistente di alcuni uccellini e i raggi del sole,a svegliarmi. In un altro caso forse avrei potuto prendermela con la Natura e lamentarmi con quei pennuti idioti che avevano pensato bene di farsi il nido giusto davanti la mia finestra, come facevo di solito in quei casi, ma mi sentivo troppo bene per lamentarmi di qualcosa…  
L’aggressione, il rapimento, quei pazzoidi, i genitori di Andrew che ci attendevano… Tutto si sarebbe risolto, mi dicevo… Tanto lui si era ripreso, no..?  
Tutto passava in secondo piano, adesso che potevo vedere la schiena nuda del mio compagno che riposava placidamente al mio fianco… Dio… Non credevo di aver bisogno di lui a tal punto… Dopo 6 giorni scarsi di astinenza, ci eravamo praticamente scatenati (Gesù… *///* NdA)! >\\\\\<  
Accarezzai una sua spalla, mentre lo facevo lui aprì gli occhi di botto e si voltò nella mia direzione.  
\- Buongiorno, amore… - gli sussurrai soavemente, facendo avanzare la mia mano fino al suo petto.  
Si allontanò da me di scatto, rivolgendomi un’occhiata che mi lasciò a dir poco allibito: pareva sconvolto..!  
\- Che c’è, Andrew..? - gli domandai confuso, vedendo il modo spaventato con cui mi fissava. - Rispondimi!  
Andrew stava tremando visibilmente, come una foglia.  
Sconcertato, allungai una mano verso di lui per confortarlo… ma non appena lo toccai lui mi allontanò immediatamente, si ripiegò su sé stesso e scoppiò a piangere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‘Il sonno della ragione genera mostri’… il rifiutare la parte razionale di sé fa riaffiorare le paure e la propria parte oscura che si cerca di negare… E’ una frase del pittore spagnolo Francisco Goya che mi è improvvisamente venuta in mente, e che poi ho riciclato in parte come titolo per questo capitolo (-_-° NdTutti)…


	9. In viaggio

Una parte di me, in fondo, lo accusava di tutti quelli che erano stati i miei ultimi cambiamenti interiori: la mia vita aveva subito un’ineluttabile deviazione… e una volta che scopri certe cose, non puoi più chiudere gli occhi e far finta di non sapere. Per tale motivo consideravo Andrew ‘la causa dei miei mali’, in quanto grazie a lui avevo avuto la certezza che qualcosa, dentro di me, funzionava in modo diverso rispetto alla ‘norma’… Da questo punto di vista io lo ODIAVO, non desideravo altro che lui sparisse dalla mia vita perché immaginavo che, una volta che lui se ne fosse andato, io sarei tornato ‘normale’…  
D’altro canto, quando Andrew mi aveva confessato di essere innamorato di qualcuno che non poteva essere me mi ero sentito completamente perso, anche se quella avrebbe potuto essere un’ottima occasione per togliermelo di torno… Era stato in quel frangente che avevo finalmente compreso quanto grandi e forti fossero ormai diventati i miei sentimenti verso di lui: non potevo più fingere che si trattasse di semplice attrazione fisica e che tra noi ci fosse unicamente un’ottima intesa sessuale… Quando ero con lui, avvertivo in me uno strano contrasto: da una parte percepivo chiaramente che Andrew stava prendendo da me qualcosa ,ma allo stesso tempo mi sentivo completamente pieno di tutto ciò che lui riusciva a donarmi… Lo AMAVO troppo per farne a meno, e pur di non perderlo, probabilmente, sarei stato capace anche di trasformarlo nel mio schiavo…  
Ecco. Quello era probabilmente il significato dello strano sogno da me fatto, e che inizialmente non riuscivo a ricordare… Ma davvero le due parti erano divise tra loro in modo tanto semplice e netto? No… Non era affatto così. Non c’era nulla di tanto complicato quanto quello. La parte più razionale di me, forse, con quel miraggio onirico aveva tentato di mettermi in guardia riguardo il sempre minor controllo che aveva su me stesso, ma io non avevo saputo ascoltarla e capirla…  
\- Io credevo veramente, di fare l’amore con lui… - sussurrai, continuando a fissare la scia di schiuma bianca prodotta dal movimento della nave (Mi pare che abbia un nome preciso, ma non me lo ricordo… NdA) dal parapetto del ponte di prua.  
\- Ralph… - mormorò Yuriy, arrivandomi dietro e posando una mano sulla mia spalla in segno di conforto.  
\- E’ come se l’avessi violentato… Anzi, io HO violentato Andrew…  
\- Non è così, e lo sai! - protestò il russo, ma io non gli diedi corda.  
\- Avrei dovuto capirlo, che c’era qualcosa di strano… E’ impossibile che dal modo in cui si era ridotto fosse tornato normale tanto improvvisamente… - intravidi il ragazzo chiudersi meglio il giaccone, apparentemente per ripararsi dal gelo - Specie dopo aver avuto quella specie di visioni, avrei dovuto capirlo… Ma quando mi ha detto quelle cose, io ho VOLUTO credergli…  
Il rossino risollevò lo sguardo sui di me,accigliandosi:  
\- Che cosa, se posso saperlo?  
Esitai un attimo, prima di rispondergli. Era pur sempre il compagno di Kei, la persona di cui meno mi fidassi in quel momento dopo me stesso… Anche se, per qualche strana ragione, mi era sembrato che tra me e Yuriy ci fosse stato uno strano feeling fin dal nostro primo incontro, dovevo essere prudente. Magari stavo per rivelargli qualcosa d’incredibilmente importante ai loro fini e che poi si sarebbe ritorta contro di me… No, che esagerazione! Questo era un sospetto un po’ troppo esagerato, e poi la sua mi sembrava davvero semplice curiosità… un po’ impicciona, forse… Ma alla fine, qualunque persona di buon senso avrebbe potuto arrivarci…  
\- Ha detto che mi amava.  
Vidi gli occhi di Yuriy allargarsi per un attimo, poi fece un sorriso e rivolse la sua attenzione verso il mare tinto di rosso dal sole nascente.  
Ero certo che lui sapesse di me e Andrew, quindi non avrebbe dovuto meravigliarsi più di tanto… In ogni caso, sentivo che quel leggero sorriso e il fatto che avesse rivolto altrove lo sguardo non erano dipesi dall’imbarazzo per il mio accenno alla nostra relazione (una reazione più che comprensibile, nonché comune anche fra gli etero più di larghe vedute in questo senso), ma da qualcos’altro di ben più personale….  
\- C’è qualcuno che ti aspetta, Yuriy?  
Si mise le mani in tasca. I suoi occhi stavano guardando lontano… Molto più dell’orizzonte…  
\- No. - sussurrò semplicemente, con tono incolore. - Non più.  
\- Oh… Mi spiace… - mormorai subito, costernato.  
Mi sorrise ancora una volta. Non mi pareva che si fosse arrabbiato.  
\- Non preoccuparti, non ha importanza.  
\- Non avremmo fatto prima con l’aereo? - dissi dopo un paio di secondi, tanto per cambiare argomento.  
\- Prenderemo un aereo privato della famiglia Hiwatari per arrivare a Mosca non appena toccheremo le coste cinesi. Sicuramente staranno cercando te ed Andrew, e secondo Kei è più semplice far perdere le tracce via mare (Ma non potevi farci prendere l’aereo da Tokyo? NdRalph) (Volevo solo farvi stare su una nave, ecco tutto… Mi sembrava che facesse più atmosfera… NdA).  
\- Lui è già lì?  
\- Sì, ci ha anticipati. E’ partito direttamente ieri pomeriggio, e dovrebbe essere già arrivato.  
Non riuscivo a capirne il motivo. Ormai avevo intuito quanto poco si fidasse di me come delle capacità del suo partner, che benché si portasse dietro ovunque non faceva partecipare mai alle indagini, limitandosi a fargli fare al massimo qualche domanda e a rimanere seduto. E allora perché, proprio adesso che avevo dimostrato le sue convinzioni col mio orrendo comportamento, si era tenuto alla larga lasciandomi solo con lui..?  
Avevo sospettato fin dall’inizio che non mi avesse detto tutto, e adesso ero quasi certo che mi ritenesse in qualche modo implicato nella causa che aveva portato alla ‘pazzia’ di Andrew: aveva detto che se il succhiacervelli si era interessato a me, significava che dovevo essere un tipo degno di attenzione… Cosa intendeva dire? Inoltre, aveva pure accennato al fatto che se non avessi detto tutto ciò che sapevo, le cose sarebbero precipitate… e aveva visto giusto.  
Per un attimo avevo addirittura sospettato che le reazioni di Andrew al nostro risveglio fossero state dovute a qualcosa che gli avessero fatto LORO e non io… Malignamente, avevo sperato che fosse così… Ma poi, guardando il mio ragazzo negli occhi, avevo capito che non poteva che essere che andata come temevo. Il modo in cui cercava di starmi alla larga era talmente contrastante, rispetto al suo precedente comportamento… Addosso aveva diversi lividi violacei, come se lo avessero picchiato, e io stesso ero pieno di graffi e morsi (chiaro segno di come avesse cercato di respingermi) anche se non ricordavo assolutamente quando e come me li avesse fatto… Ma ciò che più mi aveva sconvolto, era stata la maniera in cui mi aveva guardato: poteva darsi che non fosse più in grado di ragionare, ma quello era certamente lo sguardo di una persona che si sente in trappola, che tenta di suscitare pietà perché sa di non avere più scampo e soprattutto di non poter fare altro… Per lui, io ero diventato un mostro.  
Era stato allora che avevo ceduto,quando Yuriy si era precipitato nella nostra camera sentendo quel casino e lui si era fiondato tra le sue braccia, singhiozzando disperatamente. Non mi aveva mai più rivolto gli occhi. Davanti allo sguardo interrogativo e arrabbiato del russo mi ero visto costretto a raccontargli cosa fosse accaduto, oltre che ciò che mi pareva di ricordare circa il fatto della metropolitana e quell’altra strana visione.  
Kei, una volta venuto a sapere di tutto, mi aveva costretto a ripeterglielo per filo e per segno. Per tutto il tempo non aveva accennato alla benché minima emozione, né era intervenuto nel discorso. Pareva quasi che già s’immaginasse, che sarebbe finita in quel modo… Alla fine, comunque, si era limitato a dirmi che entro la fine di quella giornata sarebbe andato alla sede centrale della Borg per incontrarsi col suo direttore, e a chiedermi se per caso non volessi andare con lui. Ovviamente, era sottinteso che ci andassi per fare quei famosi test…  
La prospettiva di farmi mettere le mani addosso da degli estranei, specie in quel caso, non mi allettava affatto, e men che meno il dovermi separare da Andrew per lasciarlo con degli sconosciuti (non mi sarebbe stato permesso di portarlo con me in Russia – sempre ammesso che lui ci volesse venire… - , e per tanto sarebbe rimasto a casa Hiwatari affidato alle cure di Takao e gli altri… Urgh! °° ), ma avevo forse altra scelta?  
Era evidente che, se avevo perso il controllo una volta, avrei potuto farlo di nuovo. Durante le ‘visioni’ io parevo non comprendere le stranezze della realtà fittizia che il mio cervello creava solo per me, e ci interagivo come se fosse stata quella vera… Era come se, ormai, non riuscissi più a distinguere mondo reale da quello immaginario. E io avevo una folle paura di peggiorare…  
Se fossi tornato subito a casa,probabilmente i signori Mc Gregor si sarebbero sbarazzati del figlio mettendolo in un istituto dove non avrebbero mai potuto curare la sua ‘malattia’, che di psichico non aveva nulla. E se qualcun altro avesse saputo di ciò che mi stava accadendo, in manicomio ci sarei finito pure io… Forse la mia mente sul serio era sul punto di degradarsi… Se non avessi cercato di curarmi, cosa ne sarebbe stato di me..? Era solo partendo da quel presupposto, che avevo accettato la proposta di Kei.  
Probabilmente avrei continuato di quel passo, se non mi fossi accorto che era da almeno un po’, che Yuriy mi stava fissando insistentemente, e con una certa preoccupazione.  
\- Secondo te, io sono normale?  
\- … Cosa intendi dire? - mormorò, aggrottando le sopracciglia.  
\- L’ho sempre fatto senza pensarci… - continuai, nonostante fosse evidente che lui non ci stesse capendo granché - Io e Andrew ci conoscevamo fin da bambini… poi un bel giorno, all’improvviso,siamo diventati amanti.  
Sgranò gli occhi cerulei per qualche secondo e arrossì leggermente, senza però smettere di guardarmi.  
\- Da quanto tempo stavate insieme? - mi domandò flebilmente. Per quanto pareva che avesse paura a chiedermelo, la sua voce non aveva un’intonazione particolarmente imbarazzata. Non era una semplice domanda di circostanza, quella…  
\- Quattro mesi. – risposi - Ci siamo messi insieme che era quasi la metà di Giugno… la sera del concerto di Gianni…  
\- Gianni..?  
\- Un mio amico bravo col pianoforte. - gli spiegai - A volte partecipa ad alcuni saggi e ci invita ad assistere… Ma tutto sommato, credo che Andrew ci vada solo per amicizia… A lui la musica classica non è mai piaciuta, e in casi simili cerca sempre di svignarsela…  
Il russo sorrise divertito all’idea.  
\- Certo che deve avere proprio un bel caratterino… - disse, riferendosi naturalmente al londinese.  
\- Oh, questo è certo… E’ insopportabile, davvero! – ridacchiai - Non so neppure come ho fatto, a sorbirmelo dall’infanzia fino ad ora..!  
Il sole, nel frattempo che noi parlavamo, si apprestava a farsi sempre più alto in cielo, tingendolo di una deliziosa luce rosata. Da quanto tempo, non mi capitava più di osservare l’alba..?  
\- Tra voi due deve esserci un legame molto forte… - bisbigliò, con una strana punta di rammarico.  
\- Dipende da che punto lo vedi… - risposi, facendolo voltare verso di me - Lui rimarrebbe sempre, in ogni caso, il mio migliore amico… e anche a letto c’è una buona affinità… - dissi in un soffio, vedendolo abbassare gli occhi - Ma tutto finisce lì.  
\- Tu… Non sei mai stato innamorato di lui..? - sussurrò, quasi smarrito.  
\- Lo sono sempre stato – risposi - , anche se l’ho capito solo adesso. - fu una mia impressione, o vidi sul serio una sorta di sollievo rischiarare il suo viso? - E’ lui che non vuole me.  
\- Che dici?! - scattò, per poi ritrarsi subito, come spaventato dalla sua stessa reazione - V-voglio dire… Perché dici una cosa simile?  
Ero alquanto meravigliato per quel suo comportamento, ma il fatto che pareva si fosse subito pentito del suo comportamento e che anzi, ne fosse estremamente dispiaciuto, mi frenò dall’approfondire l’argomento.  
\- E’ stato Andrew stesso, a dirmi di amare un altro ragazzo. – sospirai - In quel momento io non sono riuscito a dirgli nulla, ma neppure potevo più trattarlo come prima, una volta presa coscienza dei miei sentimenti… E così ci siamo allontanati sempre di più, fino al giorno dell’aggressione.  
Yuriy aprì la bocca per poi richiuderla subito dopo, come se avesse voluto dire qualcosa ma avesse cambiato idea improvvisamente. Tuttavia, mi si rivolse debolmente:  
\- Ho l’impressione che tu non abbia mai accettato veramente la tua omosessualità, Ralph… - quelle parole, seppur dette in tono tanto fievole, mi fecero letteralmente trasalire - Scusami se m’intrometto, ma dato che hai messo proprio tu in mezzo l’argomento… Per rispondere alla tua precedente domanda, ti dico che sì, credo che tu sia perfettamente normale.  
A quel punto, avrei potuto davvero reagire in molti modi differenti. Arrabbiarmi perché mi aveva sbattuto in faccia una mia difficoltà che da sempre negavo, visto che non mi faceva tanto piacere che a metterla alla luce fosse stato un estraneo. Oppure far finta di niente e considerare l’argomento concluso, ora che mi aveva risposto, spostando altrove la nostra conversazione…  
\- Relazioni di questo tipo sono inutili, perché non producono nuova vita. - dissi invece, sorprendendo prima di tutto me stesso - Tutti gli esseri viventi, per Natura, sarebbero portati a procreare e a mandare avanti la loro specie… Noi invece andiamo contro ogni regola logica… anche contro il buonsenso…  
\- Sia tu che Andrew siete gli eredi diretti delle vostre famiglie non è vero? - sussurrò lui, facendomi nuovamente trasalire.  
\- Sì… - concordai, senza aggiungere altro. Anche quello era un problema, seppur non insuperabile: dei signori Mc Gregor non m’importava assolutamente nulla, e in fondo se pure non avessimo ereditato noi, di certo si poteva trovare qualche zio o cugino disponibile a prendere i nostri posti… Ciò che più mi preoccupava, era deludere mio padre. Avevo sempre avuto un bellissimo rapporto con lui, ma non potevo pretendere che mi comprendesse anche se gli avessi detto che non potevo sposarmi, per il semplice fatto che a me le donne proprio non piacevano…  
\- Però – continuò - , se questi sentimenti fossero così sbagliati, allora perché esisterebbero? – sorrise - Voi non siete i primi e non sarete certo gli ultimi…  
\- Noi abbiamo delle responsabilità. - decretai, con fin troppa poca decisione. Non ci credevo neppure io…  
\- O forse, hai paura degli scandali? - mi punzecchiò. Poi vedendomi adombrare, replicò - Tu forse temi che il tuo comportamento possa finire col deludere qualcuno a cui tieni molto… Ma se questa persona ti vuole davvero bene, credi che sarebbe felice di saperti condannato ad una vita di finzione?  
Quel ragazzo era un mago… Anche se non stavo aprendo bocca e ci conoscevamo pochissimo, riusciva a leggermi dentro in una maniera straordinaria..!  
\- Più che temerli per me, ho paura degli scandali che potrebbero danneggiare la mia famiglia. – ammisi - Inoltre, non sono neppure sicuro che Andrew sia disposta a… fare il ‘grande passo’ con me…  
Yuriy emise un profondo sospiro, standosi zitto per un po’.  
\- Credi che io sia un impiccione? - mi chiese.  
\- Forse un po’ - ammisi schiettamente, facendolo sorridere - , ma mi fa piacere parlare con te.  
\- Allora posso dirti un’altra cosa?  
\- Spara.  
\- Credo che tu debba essere soprattutto un po’ più sincero con te stesso…  
\- In che senso..?  
\- Capisco che tu non voglia fare dei passi azzardati, specie ora che Andrew è… fuori uso… - mi lanciò un’occhiata, come a volersi accertare che non mi fossi offeso per ciò che gli avevo appena detto, ma vedendo che ero rimasto tranquillissimo riprese - Ma se non ti scrolli di dosso certi inutili sensi di colpa, non potrai neppure essere d’aiuto a lui…  
Questo era vero. Mi stavo recando in Russia per controllare in che stato fosse il mio cervello, ma da quello dipendeva il futuro di entrambi: dovevo capire se per me c’erano speranze di guarigione (sempre ammesso che io fossi ‘malato’), perché se io ero portato a peggiorare, non ci sarebbe stato nessuno più a proteggere Andrew… Eppure, finché io continuavo a provare sensi di colpa verso di lui per ciò che era accaduto e, allo stesso tempo, avevo paura di ciò che avrebbe potuto dirmi una volta che si fosse ‘svegliato’, non avrei potuto essere un suo valido sostegno.  
\- Secondo te, è giusto che due persone stiano insieme solo per soddisfare il proprio desiderio carnale..? - gli chiesi, fissando il cielo che si stava facendo sempre più azzurro. Aveva delle sfumature violacee stupende… somigliavano ai suoi occhi…  
\- Vi siete messi insieme solo per quello? - ribatté. Nel suo tono non c’era alcuna sfumatura di condanna.  
\- Non so lui, ma io, almeno all’inizio, non mi sono fatto tante domande… la notte del concerto di Gianni siamo stati insieme per la prima volta, e abbiamo continuato così… Non ci sono mai molte parole, tra noi.  
Mi bloccai, a quel punto. Mi vergognavo leggermente, per quello che avevo appena detto… non solo stavo parlando di cose tanto intime con un estraneo, ma detta così, sembravamo due maniaci… -///-  
\- Riusciresti a rifarlo con un altro ragazzo? - mormorò, con un tono di ghiaccio tanto simile al colore dei suoi grandi occhi, con i quali mi stava scrutando attentamente.  
\- No! - dissi subito, fin troppo in fretta - No, non credo… - ripetei, con più calma.  
Una sua mano inguantata risalì fino alla mia guancia. La cosa mi sorprese, anche se visto il clima non avrei dovuto meravigliarmi più di tanto… Il mio sconcerto dipendeva dal fatto di aver notato che Yuriy portava i guanti praticamente sempre, in casa come per strada… Li aveva anche quando era venuto al palazzo dei Mc Gregor… Anzi, no… a pensarci bene, per un attimo li aveva tolti… Mentre giocava con Andrew…  
\- Credo che valga la pena che lottiate un po’, per farvi valere… - bisbigliò, fissandomi intensamente.  
Posai una mano sulla sua e lo sentì sussultare percettibilmente, sebbene l’espressione del suo volto fosse rimasta immutata.  
\- Ti stai preoccupando così tanto di questa faccenda perché IL TUO amore non è andato a buon fine? - gli domandai.  
\- Anche per questo. - ammise senza scomporsi.  
\- Kei non deve mai averti trattato molto bene… Cosa ci rimani a fare, con lui? - Non mi rispose. Strinse per un momento gli occhi, pensando a chissà cosa, e li rivolse altrove. - Tu sei gay, Yuriy..?  
Yuriy fece scivolare la mano da sotto la mia e si allontanò lentamente da me, dandomi le spalle.  
\- Non pensare a questo, hai già fin troppi guai. - mi disse soltanto.  
Osservai per almeno qualche minuto la sua figura sottile che si stagliava sull’immagine del cielo terso che si univa all’orizzonte con un mare straordinariamente calmo, formando un’unica, immensa parete color cobalto. Per quanto Yuriy superasse Andrew in altezza di parecchio, mi pareva che, in proporzione, fosse ben più magro di lui. Forse anche troppo… Povero Yuriy… Mi chiedevo come avesse fatto a sopravvivere per tanti inverni, con quel poco di grasso addosso, per di più in un paese tanto freddo come la Russia… Sì, avevo la netta sensazione che Yuriy non avesse condotto sempre una vita tanto agiata… Forse, per qualche periodo di tempo, le sue belle manine non dovevano essere state ricoperte da altra pelle se non quella che si tendeva sulle sue stesse ossicine…  
\- Yuriy…  
\- Uhm?  
\- Qualcuno ha succhiato il cervello anche a te, non è vero?


	10. Dagli abissi io ti invoco, o Signore

Ogni volta che tornavo da una di quelle sedute (che ormai duravano da un mese e 10 giorni esatti, avevo tenuto il conto) tenute a Mosca, all’istituto diretto da Vladimir Borkov (che, tra l’altro, non avevo mai avuto modo di conoscere) per conto degli Hiwatari, nel tentativo di farmi curare… avevo l’impressione che quegli uomini non avessero neppure idea, di cosa io avessi!  
Una forma di schizofrenia, mi avevano detto… stronzate! Ero convinto che mi avessero riferito una cosa qualunque solo per farmi stare buono…  
Per ciò che ne sapevo io la schizofrenia poteva essere dovute a fattori genetici o ambientali, ma, per quanto tentassi di analizzare la questione sotto questi punti di vista, non mi pareva di rientrare in nessuno di questi casi…  
Sapevo che il fattore ereditario era alla base di questa malattia in gran parte delle volte, ma non mi risultava che nella mia famiglia ci fossero dei precedenti…Disfunzioni biochimiche o fisiologiche a danno del sistema nervoso centrale? No, ero sanissimo… e per di più, nel mio cervello non risultava esserci alcuna anomalia strutturale né quantità anomale di dopamina, che avrebbe potuto interferire con la trasmissione degli impulsi nervosi… Quegli stupidi scienziati parlavano sempre a voce alta come se io non fossi stato presente, convinti che non comprendessi il significato di tutti quei paroloni…  
Anche tenendo conto di possibili problemi psicologici, potevo assicurare che non vi fossero particolari difficoltà di comunicazione nel mio ambiente familiare (me e mio padre), né avevo vissuto particolari situazioni che avrebbero potuto logorarmi in questo senso…  
Per tanto, mi pareva anche completamente inutile che continuassi a prendere i farmaci che mi davano… Avrebbero dovuto servire a limitare o addirittura annullare le mie ‘allucinazioni’, ma dato che non erano serviti a nulla, dopo un po’ avevo cominciato a sputarli via non appena potevo… inutile imbottirsi di simili schifezze, per di più se non funzionavano…  
La verità era che io NON ERO un pazzo… non nel senso che intendevano loro, almeno… Da quando avevo messo piede là dentro il mio stato fisico non aveva fatto altro che peggiorare, assieme al mio umore… Non mi pareva affatto che il loro tentativo di riabilitazione, che secondo loro mi avrebbe consentito ‘un più completo rapporto con la realtà’, stesse dando i suoi frutti… Per quanto loro studiassero ‘il decorso della malattia’ e modificassero in base ad esso il trattamento farmacologico (tutta roba che andavo a vomitare non appena tornavo in camera mia), non stavo avendo alcun miglioramento o peggioramento: la mia situazione era stazionaria. La mia paura più grande era che, prima o poi, sarebbero arrivati all’elettroshock… Sarei rimasto a vita a fare da cavia nel manicomio della Borg?  
Qualcosa continuava a non quadrarmi. Vediamo un po’… La schizofrenia avrebbe dovuto essere una forma di psicosi che determina nel paziente un’alterazione del rapporto con la realtà e altri disturbi a livello comportamentale… Per la prima mi trovavo (le mie allucinazioni), ma non mi pareva di comportarmi in modo diverso dal ‘normale’…  
Avevo studiato, per quanto mi era stato possibile,la mia presunta malattia, ma non mi pareva di rientrare del tutto in quei parametri: certo, c’era la questione delle allucinazioni, ma a quanto pareva non ero mai arrivato al delirio (per quanto i miei ‘miraggi’ mi apparissero più che reali, non mi sembrava di avere particolari idee fisse da essi derivanti che poi trasferivo in una realtà che con esse non aveva nulla a che fare…), né in me c’erano mai stati momenti di blocco psicomotorio o stati catalettici…  
Se fossi stato sul serio uno schizofrenico, le associazioni mentali fatte dal mio cervello avrebbero dovute apparirmi come vaghe, e portarmi a convinzioni e pensieri che non seguivano una logica ‘normale’… Non sarei più dovuto essere capace di collocare gli eventi in un preciso contesto della realtà, in parole povere, e invece, a detta mia, ero ancora lucidissimo… Anche analizzando le mie emozioni e il mio modo di comportarmi, non mi pareva neppure di aver mai reagito in modo sproporzionato o eccessivo agli stimoli esterni, com’è tipico in questi malati.  
Tuttavia, dovevo ammetterlo, in me potevo io stesso ritrovare altre manifestazioni tipiche della schizofrenia: in qualche modo potevo riscontare il transitivismo, in quanto mi capitava di trasferire su persone o oggetti esterni (e Andrew ne aveva fatto le spese…) situazioni che, a quanto pareva, vivevo solo nella mia testa; e ancora più visibile era in me la presenza di più personalità oltre ‘la mia’, per di più in ovvio contrasto tra loro…  
In qualche maniera potevo addirittura paragonare la mia situazione a quella degli autistici, per il modo in cui, durante le ‘crisi’, il mio cervello riusciva a distaccarsi totalmente dal mondo reale fino ad estraniarsi totalmente da esso (Tutte queste informazioni sulla schizofrenia sono tratte e rimaneggiate da un articolo dell’ ‘Enciclopedia Incarta 2002’. NdA)…  
Il problema di base era che durante i ‘miraggi’ io non mi accorgevo assolutamente che stava accadendo qualcosa di strano, me ne rendevo conto solamente una volta che il ‘contatto’ si interrompeva… e, cosa ancora peggiore, i medici che mi stavano curando, nonostante molto spesso la mia mente si fosse estraniata anche mentre chiacchieravo con loro, non riuscivano assolutamente a rilevare in quale momento di preciso avvenisse il ‘distacco’… Io magari continuavo tranquillamente a parlare con loro o a fare test e analisi, poi, ad un certo punto, ritornavo in me e mi rendevo conto di aver immaginato qualcosa che non esisteva affatto…  
Oltretutto, non avevo la possibilità di chiedere a nessuno spiegazioni riguardo il mio stato: anche se ero libero di fare ciò che volevo, a parte tentare di comunicare con l’esterno del monastero o accedere a determinate aree vietate di quel luogo, si poteva dire che nessuno mi rivolgesse la parola se non fosse stato strettamente necessario. Per medici e scienziati ero un semplice numero, e in quell’edificio non avevo mai incontrato altri ‘pazienti’ a cui poter chiedere spiegazioni… La sola persona che di tanto in tanto si preoccupava di sprecare un po’ di tempo con me era Yuriy Ivanov. Non che parlassimo di chissà cosa (e non potevo neppure essere certo che fosse sincero con me), ma almeno mi teneva compagnia… Kei Hiwatari invece non lo avevo più incontrato di persona, benché talvolta mi fosse capitato di incrociarlo per i corridoi… Niente allucinazioni, ero più propenso a credere che fosse lui a non volermi parlare (… -.- NdTutti)… L’avevo intravisto assieme a Yuriy giusto quella mattina, fuori ad un laboratorio…  
  
Nero.  
Buio completo.  
Non vedevo.  
Ero cieco..?  
Le mie mani non toccavano…  
C’era il vuoto attorno a me, o ero paralizzato?  
Non potevo muovermi, probabilmente. Ma pure se avessi potuto, forse non me ne sarei reso conto…  
La mia gola gridava la mia sofferenza muta, con una voce priva di suono.  
Nessuno poteva sentirmi.  
\- De profundis clamo ad te domine…  
“Chi sei..?” pensai sorpreso.  
\- De profundis clamo ad te domine…  
Intravidi qualcosa: ciocche vermiglie che brillavano nell’oscurità, accese del loro colore… Mi ricordavano… cosa?  
“Mi vedi?” chiesi.  
\- De profundis clamo ad te domine…  
La folta frangia infuocata sotto la quale si nascondevano a tratti due splendide giade…  
“Anche se non mi vedi,io riesco a scorgere qualcosa di te…” gli dissi, in tono rassicurante.  
… e una carnagione scura, solcata lateralmente da una bianca scia…  
\- De profundis clamo ad te domine…  
“Dimmi dove sei” sussurrai a quelle labbra capaci di emettere suoni tanto belli “, e io ti verrò a liberare…”  
Azzurro, in alto, e in basso terra.  
Terra secca e crepata, in un paesaggio desolato: il greto di un fiume disseccato.  
E intorno neppure un albero spoglio.  
L’arie era afosa: era fuoco che non voleva ardere, e rimaneva nascosto fino a venir reso cenere.  
Il cuore di qualcuno…  
Non era il mio, e neppure quello di ‘Voce Bella’…  
… di chi, allora..?  
Chi mi chiedeva aiuto con tanto clamore senza voce?  
Le crepe si allargavano, e da esse sgorgava lava rossa, brillante… che appena arrivava a contatto con l’aria si solidificava in orrendi cristalli grigi: il fuoco era stato spento.  
Fu allora che lo notai: inginocchiato su di una sponda di quel letto sterile, Yuriy piangeva lacrime di ghiaccio, fissando quel nulla con occhi vacui.  
Bianco, ancora.  
Una porta chiusa.  
Sentivo qualcuno piangere.  
  
\- Ralph..? - il tono gentile di Yuriy mi costrinse a girarmi verso di lui, che mi stava fissando leggermente preoccupato.  
\- Uff… - sbuffai. Era successo di nuovo…  
\- Ti sei di nuovo… ehm, estraniato..? - mormorò, sinceramente dispiaciuto. Che aveva da dispiacersi? Non era mia colpa sua…  
\- Sì. - ammisi, alquanto seccato.  
\- Non è colpa tua… - mi disse dolcemente, come se avesse voluto rassicurarmi.  
\- Vorrei tanto capire cosa mi sta succedendo… Se solo qualcuno si decidesse a rendermi partecipe… - borbottai.  
\- Ralph, hai bisogno di cure, lo sai… E’ per questo che hai deciso tu stesso di farti ricoverare, no? - mormorò pacato.  
\- Se soltanto invece di rimpinzarmi di pillole mi diceste che cosa ho… - cominciai ad innervosirmi.  
\- Io non sono un dottore, perciò non sta a me dirtelo né consigliarti le cure più adatte.  
Mi voltai verso la finestra, e rimasi per qualche minuto in silenzio ad ammirare il paesaggio innevato che potevo intravedere al di fuori di essa. Poi gli chiesi:  
\- Perché continui a stare con una persona che non sopporti?  
\- Eh..?  
L’espressione di Yuriy non era perplessa, come probabilmente avrebbe voluto far sembrare, ma più che altro tesa.  
\- Questa mattina Kei ti ha schiaffeggiato… Non dovresti permettergli di fare cose simili.  
\- Non è vero..! - protestò debolmente.  
Strinsi gli occhi.  
\- Ma io vi ho visti… Eravate davanti al laboratorio dell’area E1…  
Strabuzzò di rimando i suoi occhi chiari.  
\- Gli è solo scappato… - tentò di giustificarlo.  
\- Gi scappa spesso? - insistetti crudelmente - O solo quanto passi lì davanti..?  
Lo vidi fare una mezza smorfia, chiaro segno del suo disagio. Evitava di guardarmi in faccia.  
\- Non capisco di cosa tu stia parlando. - asserì.  
\- La camera 7 dell’area E1 è una stanza a cui soltanto Kei Hiwatari e pochi altri hanno l’accesso… e il fatto che tu ti fossi fermato là fuori ha dato fastidio al signorino, che ha reagito di conseguenza secondo la SUA logica…  
\- Te l’ho già detto, non è sua abitudine comportarsi così.  
\- L’avesse fatto pure solo stamattina, sarebbe da condannare. - replicai duramente - O forse in quella stanza c’è qualcosa da cui TU devi essere tenuto alla larga..?  
Il giovane russo mi stava fissando atterrito: solo quando arrivò con le spalle al muro, senza possibilità di fuga, mi accorsi che in quell’angolo ce l’avevo spinto IO…  
\- Ralph… Per favore, non costringermi a chiamare la sorveglianza… - sussurrò, mentre istintivamente il suo corpo si schiacciava ancor di più contro la parete, per evitare di venire a contatto col mio.  
\- Yuriy… - mormorai, con un timbro di voce eccessivamente profondo che non ricordavo neppure di possedere.  
\- Lasciami… - pigolò impaurito, benché non lo stessi affatto toccando.  
Prendendogli il mento tra le dita, lo costrinsi a guardarmi in faccia.  
\- Io non credo affatto che tu sia semplicemente un assistente di Kei… Mi stai dimostrando in questo stesso momento di non essere assolutamente in grado di badare a te stesso, e per di più è evidente che lui non tiene minimamente in considerazione la tua opinione… Se tu fossi davvero il suo partner come vorrebbe far credere, non t’impedirebbe certo l’accesso a certe camere SEGRETE… E allora mi chiedo: come mai ti tiene con lui..?  
Mi accorsi solo in quel momento del luccicante occhio dall’iride color ghiaccio che mi stava osservando.  
… sulla fronte di Yuriy.  
… Fronte..?  
Uno, due, tre…  
…TRE ?!? °____________°  
Scattai immediatamente indietro, reprimendo a stento un grido d’orrore.  
Il ragazzo mi guardò tristemente con tutti e TRE i suoi occhi, ed emise un sospiro.  
Si sbottonò i guanti di pelle che portava sempre, e li fece scivolare al suolo con indifferenza. Su entrambi i palmi, con mia crescente angoscia, vidi schiudersi altri due globi oculari, uno per parte.  
\- Io non sono una persona normale… - sussurrò, come se non me ne fossi già accorto da solo - Forse non sono neppure più una persona…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La frase in latino (‘De profundis clamo ad te domine’) con la relativa traduzione l’ho sentita nel film ‘Il sesto senso’… Di più non so dirvi, mi dispiace (*). --*  
> Piuttosto CHI in questa fanfic l’ha detta, lo dovreste conoscere già… o meglio, lo dovrebbe conoscere chi ha letto qualche altra mia storia… Degli indizi ve li ho dati, poi vedete voi cosa tirarne fuori… ^-^  
>   
> (*) _La frase è tratta dai ‘Salmi’, 129, 1-2._


	11. L'araldo del giorno

Ancora rannicchiato su me stesso, col cuore che mi martellava furiosamente in petto per l’improvviso spavento, non riuscivo tuttavia a staccare gli occhi da quella grottesca visione. Sospirando mestamente Yuriy fece richiuderei globi oculari che si trovavano sulle sue mani, che scomparvero completamente tanto da non lasciarmi più scorgere alcuna innaturale piegatura sui lisci palmi bianchi; dopo di che poté indossare nuovamente i guanti di pelle recuperati dal suolo. Solo in mezzo alla sua fronte spiccava ancora quella splendente sfera cerulea velata dal pianto, che, benché mostruosa, riusciva tuttavia a suscitare in me un’ombra di pietà.  
\- Tu… non sei un essere umano..? - riuscii finalmente a spiccicare parola, poggiando al muro la schiena - Che vuol dire..?  
Il russo si lasciò ricadere stancamente su di una sedia, come se tutto ad un tratto si sentisse totalmente privo di forze.  
\- E’ probabile che io non lo sia. - affermò, con un tono insolitamente fermo - Ma ho l’impressione che tu lo sia ancor meno di me.  
A quelle parole, qualcosa in me si ruppe.  
Il battito che fino ad un secondo prima mi aveva frastornato, cessava tutt’ad un tratto di esistere.  
Era la conferma a tutte quelle paure che da tempo mi angosciavano, ma alle quali non avevo voluto prestare orecchio…  
… la voce della verità..?  
\- Ma che dici?! - protestai.  
Mi ersi di botto in tutta la mia altezza, prendendo ad avanzare minacciosamente nella sua direzione. Non si mosse, come se mai come in quell’occasione fosse stato convinto di avere tutto perfettamente sotto il suo controllo.  
\- Tu lux refulge sensibus mentisque somnum discute.  
Mi fermai all’istante.  
“Tu, o luce, risfolgora ai sensi, dissipa il sonno dell’anima.” tradussi mentalmente.  
Da quando io conoscevo il latino così bene..?  
\- Labantes respice et nos videndo corrige: si respicis, lapsus cadunt fletuque culpa solvitur.  
“Volgi gli occhi a chi vacilla, guidaci col tuo sguardo: se ci guardi le colpe cessano, il peccato si scioglie nel pianto.”  
Il peccato…  
Quale, e compiuto da chi..?  
Chi guidava chi?!  
Non capivo, eppure sentivo gravare su di me una fastidiosissima cappa di tristezza.  
Yuriy prese una mia mano, e poggiò una guancia su di essa. Tutti i miei propositi dettati dall’ira scomparvero, tanto quanto il ribrezzo o la pura pietà.  
Nulla aveva più importanza.  
\- Mecum eras, et tecum non eram (Eri con me, ma io non ero con te. NdA).  
\- Ea me tenebant longe a te, quae si in te non essent, non essent (Da te mi tenevano lontano cose che, se non fossero in te, non sarebbero. NdA)… - mormorarono le mie labbra, senza chiedermi il permesso.  
E senza che me ne rendessi conto, una mia mano cominciò a vagare lentamente tra i suoi capelli.  
\- Vocasti, et calmasti et rupisti surditatem meam, corruscasti, splenduisti, et fugasti caecitatem meam (Gridasti e chiamasti e spezzasti la mia sordità, balenasti, splendesti e scacciasti la mia cecità. NdA)…  
\- … Fraglasti et duxi spiritum et anhelo tibi (Schiudesti il tuo profumo, ne respirai e a te anelo. NdA)…  
\- … Gustavi et esurio et sitio (Ne gustai e di te ho fame e sete. NdA)... - mentre lo diceva, le sue braccia salirono a cingere il mio collo.  
\- … Tetigisti me (Mi toccasti. NdA)… - sussurrai, sentendo che mi stavo allontanando sempre più da me stesso.  
\- … et exarsi in pacem tuam (E m’infiammai della tua pace. NdA) - completò la frase,con voce roca.  
Yuriy chiuse l’occhio sulla fronte, e poggiò la fronte stessa sulla mia. Eravamo talmente vicini che potevo avvertire chiaramente il suo respiro sulle labbra… era una strana sensazione…  
Chiusi gli occhi.  
  
Di nuovo buio. Ma era penombra…  
Il muro di una stanza bianca…  
… la stanza del pianto.  
Macchinari, fili da per tutto…  
Un laboratorio.  
Di cosa..?  
Un’enorme capsula che prendeva la maggior parte dello spazio, colma di un liquido strano…  
Al suo interno una…  
… TESTA…  
… Una testa troncata dalla cui base mozzata partiva il midollo spinale, come abbandonato a sé stesso… quello e null’altro del corpo (Avete presente Saki Shidou – o meglio, ciò che ne resta - nel numero 8 di ‘La stirpe delle tenebre’..? -.- NdA).  
La carnagione del viso era scura, i capelli di un rosso fiammeggiante, una cicatrice bianca spiccava all’altezza dello zigomo sinistro (Questa descrizione non vi fa venire in mente nulla… o nessuno, miei ‘vecchi’ lettori..? ;) NdA).  
  
\- AHHHH!  
Stavolta, un urlo proprio non riuscì a risparmiarmelo. Mi portai una mano alla bocca e per poco non vomitai quel poco che mi avevano dato da mangiare al mattino.  
Un’altra visione. E la testa mozzata era apparsa, seppur velatamente, anche in quella precedente. A ‘parlarmi’ nella visione precedente era stata la testa mozzata (Un sillogismo aristotelico… -_-° NdRalph).  
Quando riuscii a rialzare lo sguardo su Yuriy, notai che sul suo viso aleggiava un sorriso triste.  
\- Se tu hai visto ciò che credo, allora vuol dire che io non sono pazzo come temevo… - sussurrò.  
\- Cosa intendi dire..? - domandai, tremante.  
\- Praeco diei iam sonat, noctis profundae pervigil, nocturna lux viantibus, a nocte noctem segregans. - recitò in risposta.  
Già canta l’araldo del giorno,  
scolta della profonda notte,  
luce notturna ai viandanti  
che dalla notte stacca la notte.  
Strabuzzai gli occhi improvvisamente, come illuminato.  
\- L’araldo del giorno… - biascicai, finalmente consapevole - … SONO IO…  
Yuriy mi sorrise più rilassato.  
\- Il mio maestro chiedeva aiuto da tanto tempo, e tu hai udito la sua richiesta ridandoci così la speranza. - disse dolcemente.  
\- Il tuo… maestro… è la persona che ho visto nelle mie visioni? - mi azzardai a domandargli.  
\- Sì.  
\- E’ ancora vivo… nonostante tutto? Ci SENTE, vero..?  
\- Sì.  
Feci una breve pausa, per riprendere il respiro.  
\- Chi lo ha ridotto così?  
Yuriy mi gettò un’occhiata che senza alcun dubbio sarebbe riuscita a fermare un treno. In lui simili impeti d’ira tanto evidenti mi erano parsi generalmente rari…  
\- Kei Hiwatari. - disse lapidario, glaciale.  
Il silenzio che seguì fu piuttosto pesante. Nonostante ciò, mi resi conto che, finalmente, alcune tessere nel mosaico del mio confuso cervellino cominciavano lentamente a trovare il loro posto…  
\- Cos’è successo tra voi? - la mia era una domanda alquanto sfacciata, me ne rendevo conto, eppure ormai non potevo evitare di fargliela.  
Il ragazzo dalla chioma scarlatta produsse l’ennesimo sospirone, ma mi rispose ugualmente:  
\- Un giorno, quando ancora abitavo a Mosca col mio maestro, mi capitò di trovare un ragazzo privo di sensi nella foresta… Era ridotto molto male e se lo avessi lasciato là certamente avrebbe finito con l’essere divorato dai lupi, così lo portai a casa nostra. Quella persona era Kei, naturalmente, e noi ce ne prendemmo cura nonostante fosse un essere umano finché le sue condizioni non migliorarono. Capimmo presto che non aveva alcuna intenzione di tornare subito a casa sua perché lì lo attendeva qualcosa di spiacevole, e perciò gli permettemmo di restare con noi per qualche tempo senza chiedergli nulla. - mi guardò fisso - Però una sera accadde qualcosa che spezzò per sempre la mia vita…  
\- Continua. - lo incoraggiai, vedendolo esitare.  
\- Kei… quella sera, Kei mi BACIO’. - disse in un soffio, facendomi sobbalzare benché la notizia, in cuor mio, non mi giungesse esattamente nuova - Lui mi disse che mi voleva bene, e che era disposto a portarmi via da là… ma io non volevo, io amavo il maestro… ALLORA COME OGGI… - la sua voce s’incrinò a causa del pianto trattenuto, e il tono si fece sempre più confuso - Stavo tentando di trovare le parole giuste per rifiutarlo, e fu allora che il maestro si accorse di noi… Vedendomi in quello stato chiese spiegazione a Kei, ma lui, invece di rispondergli… lui… prese un ascia che trovò a portata di mano e… e… lo colpì… lo colpì così tante volte… poi… tutto quel sangue…  
Yuriy scoppiò a piangere a dirotto, e io non riuscii a fare altro se non accoglierlo tra le mie braccia per cercare di consolarlo. Era una storia orrenda… Per quanto indelicato potessi apparirgli, però, sentivo di dovergli chiedere ancora una cosa di vitale importanza:  
\- Yuriy… - bisbigliai.  
Lui tirò su col naso.  
\- C-che c’è..?  
\- Perché proprio io sono l’ ‘araldo del giorno’ ?  
Sgranò i tre grandi occhi blu, come se si fosse reso conto solo in quel momento di aver saltato una parte importante del racconto.  
\- Perché tu sei come il mio maestro. Sei un succhiacervelli come lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le parti in latino sono tratte da brani degli ‘Hymni’ e dalle ‘Confessiones’ di Sant’Agostino… Naturalmente ho preso e rimaneggiato le frasi a modo mio distruggendone totalmente il messaggio originario (un testo era scritto in onore del canto del gallo al mattino (Ecco spiegata la storia dell’ ‘araldo del giorno’… -___-’’’ NdRalph), l’altro si riferiva alla ‘divina chiamata’ )… -_-°


	12. Tradimento!

Come avrei dovuto considerare quello sguardo..?  
Yuriy continuava a fissarmi senza dire nulla, probabilmente aspettandosi da me un qualunque commento. Fino a poco prima le mie preoccupazioni principali riguardavano il fatto che mi stavano dando del pazzo e col passare del tempo stavo iniziando a credere che avessero ragione. Poi c’era ancora in sospeso la questione di Andrew, che non sapevo neppure come stesse e dove fosse di preciso (mi avevano assicurato che stava benissimo, ma durante l’intero mese che ero rimasto in quel luogo, non ci avevano mai permesso d’incontrarci e le fonti dalle quali mi arrivavano notizie al riguardo non erano poi così fidate). E, se mai fossimo riusciti a tornare a casa, c’erano da affrontare le nostre famiglie, dovevamo inventarci una scusa plausibile per giustificare la nostra fuga e la nostra sparizione durata tanto a lungo… Ma adesso, Yuriy Ivanov mi stava ponendo davanti una realtà ben più inquietante di Stephanie e dei genitori del mio sfortunato amante: a suo dire, io NON ERO un essere umano.  
\- Che diavolo stai dicendo..? - sibilai, con una violenza che fece sobbalzare perfino me. La mia voce vibrava di rabbia, davanti all’ennesima ipotesi che mai sarei stato in grado di accettare: se avevo capito bene ciò che stava sottintendendo, secondo Yuriy la persona che aveva ridotto il mio Andrew in quello stato altri non era se non ME STESSO…  
Nonostante con ogni probabilità Yuriy avvertisse chiaramente tutto ciò, non fece una piega. Silenzioso, impettito in una posa che, siamo sinceri, lo faceva tanto somigliare ad Hiwatari, dal suo viso trapelava tuttavia la serenità interiore di coloro che hanno raggiunto la consapevolezza di qualcosa nella quale credono, o per lo meno sperano di esserci riusciti.  
\- Che tu sei un succhiacervelli. - disse infatti in tono pacato.  
\- Stai dicendo che IO avrei ridotto il mio amico nell’attuale stato in cui si trova?! - ringhiai aggrottando le sopracciglia, preso dal dubbio che potesse essere nel giusto. Mai come in quel periodo mi ero ritrovato più volte davanti ad un bivio, e scegliere quale strada prendere senza poter chiedere consiglio a qualcuno e senza sapere con sicurezza cosa mi sarebbe aspettato, lo avevo capito, era quanto di più difficile poteva esserci. Proprio io che mi ero sempre vantato di riuscire a controllare ogni cosa razionalmente, mi ero ritrovato coinvolto in quel guaio perché mi ero lasciato travolgere dalla passione, e adesso cercavo conferma nelle parole di quella povera marionetta con tre occhi di troppo…  
\- Esattamente.  
La sua voce, chiara e concisa, pronunciò la parola che, da sola, fu in grado di abbattermi. Undici lettere dal timbro brillante, sparate nell’aria immobile, che avevano colpito il mio animo confuso senza lasciargli scampo.  
\- E tu..? Tu cosa sei? – balbettai, al limite. Sviare il discorso. Solo quello volevo.  
Il ragazzo russo prese mi prese gentilmente una mano tra le sue, quelle manine tutt’ossa dalla pelle fine e sensibile. In qualche modo, mi diedero un minimo di conforto. Il mio corpo, che si era richiuso in sé stesso a causa dei continui esami al quale era stato sottoposto negli ultimi tempi, mi faceva arrivare quel tepore ovattato, come se fosse stato ancora parzialmente sotto anestesia.  
\- Ti prego di starmi ad ascoltare con calma, Ralph. Il tempo scarseggia e io sto decisamente facendo qualcosa che non dovrei, perciò non costringermi a ripetermi. - mormorò. Invece che guardarlo negli occhi, lo guardai nell’ OCCHIO, quello che c’era sulla sua fronte. - Devi per prima cosa metterti nella testa un concetto fondamentale: nel Mondo non ci sono solo gli esseri umani, intesi come creature capaci di ragionare… In principio esistevano molte altre razze, che generalmente gli uomini comuni definiscono a tutt’oggi con disprezzo MOSTRI, non essendo capaci di riconoscerne i poteri, che nel corso dei secoli hanno finito col mescolarsi tra loro. Molte di esse in tale modo hanno finito con l’estinguersi, ma alcune sono sopravvissute nel tempo riuscendo a trasmettere le loro caratteristiche principali proprio grazie a questo. Ed è per via del sangue umano che in parte ci scorre nelle vene, che siamo passati inosservati e ciò, nella maggior parte dei casi, impedisce il risveglio dei nostri poteri fin dalla nascita, se non arriva addirittura ad inibirli del tutto nel corso dell’intera vita…  
\- Quindi, stando a quello che mi dici, io apparterrei ad una stirpe di succhiacervelli? - biascicai, atterrito dall’idea.  
\- Shashi.  
\- Eh..?  
\- Il vero nome della razza di cui fai parte è shashi. ‘Succhiatori di cervelli’ vi è stato affibbiato dagli umani che vi danno la caccia. – precisò - Comunque sì, di certo hai avuto un antenato shashi. Il potere dev’essere rimasto sopito nella tua famiglia fino ad arrivare a te intatto…  
Mi passai una mano alla base del collo, sentendo le vene che lo percorrevano pulsare a velocità superiore alla norma. Tutto quello non era normale, in ogni senso. Il palmo della mia mano era lievemente sudato.  
\- E com’è possibile, che nessuno se ne sia accorto prima? - sussurrai, tentando di non fargli notare troppo l’inflessione spaventata acquisita della mia voce, certamente contro la mia volontà. - Insomma, gli shashi non vivono MANGIANDO cervelli..?  
\- Questo non è del tutto esatto. - precisò, lasciandomi sorpreso - E’ vero che buona parte dei vostri poteri si alimenta grazie ai ricordi altrui, ma volendo vi è possibile condurre un’esistenza normale facendo a meno dei cervelli, e il vostro corpo non ne risentirebbe affatto. Molti shashi hanno fatto questa scelta, e hanno vissuto tra gli umani senza che nessuno notasse la differenza. Merito dell’evoluzione, immagino…  
Spalancai gli occhi, restando a bocca aperta per la meraviglia. Mi ci vollero un paio di secondi, prima di riprendermi.  
\- Vuoi dire che posso ricominciare a vivere come prima anche se sono un mostro..? - balbettai, cominciando a sentirmi vagamente felice.  
Nel sentirmi pronunciare la parola ‘mostro’ Yuriy si accigliò appena percettibilmente, ma non fece commenti.  
\- Non ci sarebbe alcun problema. Per di più tu ti sei cibato solo del tuo amico fin ora, perciò non ti sarebbe difficile smettere.  
\- Resta ancora una questione aperta, però… - mormorai, anche se la mia testa era già proiettata nelle opportunità che mi si prospettavano davanti alla possibilità di poter tornare ‘normale’. - Perché la mia natura si è manifestata tanto all’improvviso?  
Notai proprio in quel momento che Yuriy non mi stava più guardando in faccia. Il suo sguardo era concentrato sulle mie mani: mi stava ‘grattando’ una nocca con un polpastrello. Infastidito, tirai via la mano, e lui trasalì arrossendo. Non mi chiese scusa.  
\- E’ per via di Andrew. – sussurrò - In quel periodo eravate in crisi, non è vero?  
Era stata solo una mia impressione, o aveva parlato troppo in fretta..?  
\- Sì. – affermai - Non ci siamo mai parlati molto, ma in quel periodo avevamo davvero toccato il fondo. La nostra relazione cominciava a pesarci…  
\- Il nocciolo della questione sta proprio in questo. - m’interruppe - E’ evidente che temevi di perderlo e, come avrai ormai capito, succhiandogli il cervello lo hai reso totalmente DIPENDENTE da te… Per di più Andrew è uno yara, e la Natura ha fatto il resto…  
Ascoltai con attenzione ciò che mi disse. Quando concluse la frase mi parve che qualcosa mi fosse sfuggito (non ero stato poi così attento, allora…), e il mio cervello fece retromarcia:  
\- Cosa hai detto che sarebbe, Andrew..?  
Ecco, lo avevo detto. Se avessi atteso solo un altro secondo di troppo, mi si sarebbe bloccata la lingua.  
Dunque anche Andrew, il mio compagno…lui…  
\- Andrew non è umano. - Yuriy diede voce al mio terribile interrogativo - La sua situazione è in qualche modo simile alla tua, ma appartenete a due tipi diversi di razze: lui, COME ME, è uno yara. - Lo fissai allibito, concentrandomi sul solito terzo occhio. Lui se ne accorse, e sorrise. - Ovviamente, siamo yara di tipi diversi… Esistono cinque tribù, che si distinguono a seconda del SENSO che hanno particolarmente sviluppato: quella della vista, alla quale ovviamente appartengo io, quella dell’udito, quella del tatto, quella del gusto ed infine quella dell’olfatto.  
\- E…s-se Andrew è uno yara ,come dici tu, vuol dire che… che ha anche lui QUALCOSA DI TROPPO (Oh, cielo… °___° NdAndy) (E qui avrei l’opportunità per fare una battuta sconcia… NdA) (Occasione che, naturalmente, eviterai… è_é# NdRalph)..? °°’’’ - balbettai, sentendomi all’improvviso alquanto angosciato, per ovvi motivi - Non ci avevo mai fatto caso… o.O  
Il russo ridacchiò sommessamente, e fece un gesto con la mano come a dire di non tirar fuori altre assurdità simili.  
\- Non hai nulla da temere. Ormai gli yara si sono mescolati così tanto agli umani da aver perso nel novantanove percento dei casi quelle loro caratteristiche fisiche di base così… ‘particolari’… Io sono con ogni probabilità l’unico yara attualmente vivente che possiede ancora quegli antichi TRATTI. Quando Kei mi ha portato alla Borg, dove sono stato analizzato,mi hanno detto che quasi certamente provengo da una stirpe di yara della vista che si è mantenuta pura combinando le nascite solo all’interno della famiglia stessa… A lungo andare il ramo però il ramo dev’essersi isterilito, perché io stesso non posso avere figli.  
\- Oh..! - mi sfuggii.  
\- Non preoccuparti, non è nulla. - sussurrò, sorridendo tristemente - In ogni modo, gli yara del tatto come Andrew non avevano comunque più di due braccia..! La loro capacità stava nel farne comparire ovunque (Povera me… ç_ç NdNico Robin di ‘One Piece’), ma per il resto erano identici agli uomini comuni, e lo sono tutt’ora.  
“FAR COMPARIRE BRACCIA OVUNQUE..?!”  
Il russo sorrise complice, quando spalancai gli occhi.  
\- Credo che tu abbia finalmente CAPITO… - mormorò.  
\- Le braccia che vedevo nelle mie visioni… - bisbigliai, più a me stesso che a lui - …dipendono dal POTERE di Andrew, che adesso è dentro di me..?  
\- Indovinato! – disse - L’istinto ti ha portato a nutrirti di lui, ma i tuoi sentimenti nei suoi confronti sono stati abbastanza forti da impedirti di DIGERIRLO… A questo si sono aggiunte le perplessità che avevi sul vostro rapporto e tutte la paure ad esso collegate, e la somma di ciò ti ho provocato gli squilibri emotivi e le visioni che conosci fin troppo bene. In ogni caso, questa è la prova che sei uno shashi di rango superiore: uno shashi qualunque non avrebbe potuto cibarsi di uno yara e RESTARE VIVO…  
In un certo senso, le sue parole un po’ mi risollevavano: non ero un essere umano come avevo creduto per 18 lunghi anni, ero uno shashi, un succhiacervelli, ma almeno non ero pazzo..! *.*  
\- Ma tu come fai a sapere così precisamente cosa vedevo nelle mie visioni, e anche quello che è rimasto nella mente di Andrew? - gli chiesi, già che eravamo in tema. Yuriy alzò le mani guantate verso di me.  
\- E’ stato grazie a questi occhi che ho sui palmi: mi permettono di ispezionare la mente altrui, mediante il CONTATTO FISICO. Invece quello che ho sulla fronte mi dà la possibilità di vedere ALCUNE COSE che le persone normali non vedono... - concluse sibillino.  
Adesso cominciavo finalmente a capire come mai avesse sempre le mani coperte, e anche come Kei Hiwatari fosse riuscito ad avere tutte quelle informazioni riservate sul conto mio e di Andrew... Andrew, già... La volta che Kei e Yuriy erano venuti a casa Mc Gregor, il russo si era tolto i guanti... lo aveva toccato a mani nude... CON gli occhi... Aveva VISTO nella sua mente!  
Quel pensiero mi procurò un lieve senso di nausea, perciò passai in fretta ad altro.  
\- Uno yara a cui viene succhiato il cervello mantiene ugualmente i suoi poteri, se non è uno shashi di rango superiore a nutrirsi di lui, vero? - domandai.  
\- Sì. - asserì.  
\- E… beh, come tu stesso hai detto io non ho ‘digerito’ l’anima di Andrew… Non esiste un modo per rendergliela..?  
La situazione era assurda. Io avevo scoperto di essere qualcosa di assurdo. Forse una soluzione assurda era ciò che ci voleva…  
Yuriy sospirò profondamente, e finalmente mi guardò dritto in faccia come forse mai aveva fatto fino ad allora.  
\- Non ho mai saputo chi mi ha aggredito, né per quanto tempo il mio corpo vuoto ha vagato nella steppa… è assurdo il semplice fatto che io sia riuscito in qualche modo a SOPRAVVIVERE… So solo che, quando il maestro mi trovò, decise di prendersi cura di me, e inserì nella mia testa dei nuovi ricordi per compensare quelli mancanti. Era solo da così tanti anni…  
Dunque, in qualche modo era possibile INSERIRE una memoria ‘prefabbricata’ nella testa di uno yara senz’anima… Una parte però di quel discorso non mi tornava.  
\- Il tuo maestro ti ha inserito ricordi CREATI DA LUI..?  
\- Sì. - annuì ancora una volta - Cercò di risalire alle mie origini ma, non riuscendoci, finì col rendermi COME LUI MI VOLEVA… - s’interruppe all’improvviso - Ti ho detto perché gli shasha divorano ricordi umani..?  
\- No…  
\- Perché, se uno shasha continua a nutrirsi regolarmente di cervelli umani, ha la possibilità di rimanere ETERNAMENTE GIOVANE, nonché di essere relativamente IMMORTALE.  
\- I-immortale..? - tartagliai.  
Yuriy sospirò, senza smettere di fissarmi. Si schiarì la voce e riprese:  
\- Il mio maestro aveva quasi ottocento anni quando Kei lo ha decapitato, e anche adesso che è… ‘sotto vetro’, come tu sai, talvolta può comunicare telepaticamente. O almeno, lo ha fatto con me e con te.  
Scossi più volte la testa e, pur avendo davanti Yuriy, era come se non lo vedessi sul serio.  
\- E se uno smette..?  
\- Se uno smette, il processo si interrompe e lo shasha invecchia e muore come tutti. E’ un’immortalità parziale, e in ogni caso uno shasha non è immune alla malattie e al dolore fisico, né invulnerabile. Se ti facessero COMPLETAMENTE a pezzi, di te comunque non rimarrebbe nulla. Mi risulta che solo la testa, se ben conservata, continua a vivere anche separata dal resto.  
Dopo quella macabra affermazione calò un silenzio da cimitero. Ciò che mi era stato appena detto mi faceva pensare che, per qualche motivo, la Borg desiderava che il maestro rimanesse in vita, ma non osai chiederne il motivo.  
\- Il tuo maestro ti ha creato in modo che SOMIGLIASSI a qualcuno in particolare..? - avevo avuto questo sospetto fin dall’inizio, e il sorriso malinconico che stiracchiò ne fu la conferma.  
\- I dati di base che ha immesso in me sono la fedele riproduzione di quello che era il carattere di Dimitri, il ragazzo che aveva amato. Anche se non ho il suo aspetto fisico e i suoi ricordi, ha voluto almeno che avessimo un modo di comportarci simile… Lui si sentiva solo, e ci sono voluti SECOLI prima che trovasse qualcuno adatto a diventare il suo compagno…  
Per qualche motivo rabbrividii. Ormai sapevo che, a volte, provare un forte amore nei confronti di qualcuno poteva portare a far cose FOLLI, lo avevo sperimentato io stesso, ma l’idea di ‘impiantare’ un’anima precostruita che somigli a quella della persona amata nel corpo di un altro, in modo da sostituire il defunto, mi raccapricciava.  
Con Andrew sarebbe stato qualcosa di simile? Alla fine, se non fossi riuscito a ‘prendere’ la sua anima da me e a restituirgliela, avrei dovuto ‘mettergli’ anch’io qualcosa di RICOSTRUITO dall’esterno… Io conoscevo bene Andrew, ma di certo non sarei stato in grado di ricostruire alla perfezione ogni suo pensiero… Si sarebbe ridotto ad una bambola? La MIA bambola..?  
\- Cosa accadde? - domandai, per scacciare quel pensiero.  
\- Il maestro, quando era ancora in parte umano e non aveva fatto una scelta definitiva, aveva amato con tutto il cuore una persona. La loro relazione non fu affatto semplice, nonostante i reciproci sentimenti fossero forti e sinceri... Il fatto che fossero entrambi uomini non fu accettato nel luogo dove vivevano, e la loro unione venne spezzata con la forza in un modo orribile...  
\- Immagino che non sia stato affatto semplice, a quei tempi. - non riuscivo ancora a farmi capace dell’idea che questo ‘maestro’ avesse campato ben ottocento anni, ma se veramente era stato così (in quell’ultimo mese avevo visto tante di quelle stranezze, che non stentavo a credere a quasi più nulla…), considerato il contesto storico forse la loro situazione come coppia omosessuale doveva essere stata decisamente peggiore di quella mia e di Andrew…  
\- In effetti, cose simili dovevano essere un po' difficili da far comprendere ai contadini ignoranti di un paesucolo sperduto nella campagna russa del 1200… C’erano parecchi problemi di fondo, tra loro… bisogna già considerare il fatto che tra loro c'era una bella differenza d'età... Il maestro aveva 12 anni più del suo compagno, che allora era ancora un ragazzino e che per di più apparteneva ad una famiglia di ceto più elevato... Dimitri era certamente consenziente, ma capirai anche tu quanto fu semplice per la famiglia di lui accusarlo di averlo molestato, quando la loro relazione venne alla luce...  
\- In effetti... - concordai.  
\- E poi... - lo avvertii tentennare - Poi... beh, loro due avevano legami di sangue...  
\- ... - E lì mi bloccai.  
Notando la mia espressione LEGGERMENTE sbigottita, Yuriy sembrò pentirsi per un momento di avermi messo al corrente di quel particolare. Nonostante ciò, riprese a raccontare:  
\- Avevano la madre, una donna di nobili origini, in comune. – spiegò - Lei ebbe il maestro quando era ancora piuttosto giovane, e oltretutto al di fuori del matrimonio, per questo motivo fu costretta a sbarazzarsi del neonato e ad affidarlo ad una famiglia del popolo... In seguito si sposò, ma fu solo al suo secondo matrimonio, diversi anni dopo, che generò Dimitri.  
\- E…e dopo..? - tossii leggermente, per poi riprendere in modo più chiaro - Com’è che il maestro è diventato un succhiacervelli?  
\- Vedi… Dopo che furono scoperti, la famiglia del ragazzo non permise più loro di vedersi... E alla fine un brutto giorno, quando un'orrenda malattia che affliggeva il paese finì per colpire Dimitri stesso ed ucciderlo senza dargli la possibilità di rivedere un'ultima volta il suo amore, il maestro quasi impazzì dal dolore, e ciò permise che la sua vera natura venisse a galla... Divorò tutti gli abitanti della cittadina... - l'espressione sul suo viso si fece grave almeno quanto la mia.  
Il mio sguardo corse alle mani ricoperte dai guanti, poi all’occhio ancora aperto sulla fronte.  
\- Uno shasha comune muore se divora uno yara. Uno shasha di altro rango ne ASSORBE i poteri. Se è così, perché mai il tuo maestro non si è nutrito di te..?  
Yuriy strabuzzò i tre suoi tre lucenti occhini blu. La delicata boccuccia dalle labbra sottili si dischiuse senza emettere suono. Statico e perfetto come una statua di marmo ben levigata, pareva quasi che quella mia domanda, all’apparenza tanto semplice, fosse bastata a far crollare ognuna di quelle sue inamovibili certezze. Mi sarebbe piaciuto pensarlo, ma mi bastò voltarmi, per trovare dietro di me ciò che aveva ridotto il suo meraviglioso viso ad una maschera basita: Kei Hiwatari.  
Un’immagine che lasciò senza fiato anche me, non c’erano dubbi.  
Kei indossava addosso lo stesso giaccone bianco ghiaccio che aveva indosso il giorno in cui l’avevo visto per la prima volta, a casa di Andrew, solo che all’altezza della coscia destra, che si strascicava dietro con evidente difficoltà, colavano abbondanti fiotti di SANGUE…  
\- T-tu… - biascicò - … Come hai potuto..? Come ti sei PERMESSO..?!  
Gli sforzi che stava facendo per parlare erano più che evidenti, quella ferita sulla gamba era certamente molto grave (mi pareva già incredibile che riuscisse ad andarsene a spasso così conciato), ma nonostante tutto ciò l’impeto di indignazione ed orrore che dalla sua voce erano evidenti come e più che se avesse gridato quelle frasi, invece che balbettarle.  
Il russo socchiuse gli occhi. Se lo aspettava, era evidente. Piegò la testa nella sua direzione, senza voltarsi completamente col corpo ma solo con parte del busto.  
\- Gli scienziati mi avrebbero ostacolato. - mormorò in tono incolore.  
Ma che stava dicendo? Che diavolo stava succedendo, fuori dalla mia celletta..?  
\- C’era bisogno di AMMAZZARE tutta la gente che lavora qui dentro solo per recuperare una TESTA?!  
Allora finalmente capii: prima di venire da me, Yuriy doveva evidentemente aver dovuto trafugare la testa e il midollo spinale del maestro (Bleak... x_x NdA) ed ucciso o ferito le persona che erano nell’edificio, Kei compreso, perché non lo fermassero. Chiuso nella mia stanzetta, io non mi ero accorto di nulla.  
\- Io ridarò UN CORPO al maestro. Credo di poterlo fare, adesso. - replicò con decisione.  
\- Tu sei totalmente pazzo… - sibilò - E’ una testa, lo capisci? Una testa mozzata messa sotto formalina! Non puoi attaccarla da qualche altra parte!  
Le labbra di Yuriy si stiracchiarono in un sorrisetto a dir poco inquietante, su quella faccina che ricordavo essere tanto candida.  
\- Non ho mai detto che voglio attaccarla su qualcos’altro.  
Kei fece appena in tempo a lanciargli appena un’altra occhiata d’odio, che il ragazzo tirò fuori una pistola (presumibilmente quella già usata per bucargli l’arteria femorale) e, prima che io potessi gettarmi in avanti per abbassargli il braccio che puntava verso di lui, sparò un colpo.  
Come se fosse stato un film e stessi guardando quella scena al rallentatore, i miei occhi studiarono la figura di Kei Hiwatari che,colpito in pieno al petto, ricadeva al suolo: gli occhi erano spalancati e lucidi (prima non ci avevo fatto caso: era per il dolore, o per qualcos’altro? Kei aveva forse pianto..?), la bocca aperta aveva appena sputato sangue. Uno spruzzo altrettanto rosso zampillava con violenza dal polmone perforato; l’intero corpo era teso verso Yuriy, come avesse voluto attutire l’arrivo della pallottola slanciandosi in avanti.


	13. Il patto

Poiché non avevo un orologio a portata di mano, e nel corridoio deserto non era più passata da un pezzo un’anima a cui potessi chiedere che ore fossero di preciso, non sapevo dire esattamente da quanto tempo fossi seduto in quella sala. Ero stato portato lì da alcuni uomini della Borg che mi avevano semplicemente detto di attendere, fino a quando Hiwatari non sarebbe stato pronto a ricevermi e mi avrebbe fatto chiamare.  
Immediatamente dopo la strage di Mosca, Kei era stato ricoverato d’urgenza in un noto ospedale russo: considerato il polmone perforato dalla pallottola e l’ingente quantità di sangue che aveva perso, era stato già tanto se era sopravvissuto; per di più aveva subito una delicata operazione alla gamba destra… i medici per il momento non avevano neppure saputo dire con certezza se avrebbe recuperato pienamente la funzionalità dell’arto o meno, e naturalmente gli avevano prescritto un periodo di riposo assoluto.  
Ero stato io a chiamare i soccorsi nonostante tutto quello che era accaduto, ma nessuno si era mosso a dimostrarmi la propria gratitudine per il mio gesto di generosità, e men che meno il diretto interessato: per tutto il primo periodo della sua degenza ospedaliera, ero rimasto recluso in una cella e sorvegliato dalle guardie di quella stramaledetta organizzazione come se fossi stato un criminale della peggior specie..!  
E pensare che, per me, quella forse sarebbe stata l’occasione ideale per darmi alla fuga e lasciarmi tutto alle spalle… Mi ero ritrovato con Kei moribondo ai miei piedi, Yuriy in fuga con la testa del maestro e i cancelli di quella che era stata la mia prigione praticamente spalancati…C osa avrei dovuto fare? Correre dietro a Yuriy, per fermarlo o seguirlo? Approfittarne per tornare finalmente libero e lasciare quella specie di manicomio? Soccorrere i feriti?  
Alla fine avevo deciso che scappare sarebbe stata la mossa meno saggia da parte mia: non solo ero certo che avrebbero trovato un modo per rintracciarmi con facilità, ma loro avevano ancora in ‘ostaggio’ Andrew… e io non sarei mai andato via senza di lui, specialmente nelle sue attuali condizioni. Oltretutto, anche se ritenevo Hiwatari un tipo odioso e in quell’edificio la maggior parte della gente mi considerava poco più che una cavia o non mi considerava affatto, non ero così totalmente privo di pietà da abbandonare degli esseri umani bisognosi di aiuto…  
E ora ero bloccato da chissà quanto nella sala d’aspetto, in attesa che il principino Hiwatari si decidesse a concedermi udienza… Se non altro, essendo in prestigioso policlinico privato, le seggiole erano un po’ più confortevoli della media. Avevo anche pensato di fare due passi per sgranchirmi le gambe e cercare un distributore per spegnere un’improvvisa e feroce sete che mi stava facendo soffrire, ma non mi era stato permesso di allontanarmi: c’erano degli uomini incaricati di sorvegliarmi, appostati presso gli ingressi a quell’ala, e non era concesso loro di farmi uscire dalla quella zona designata.  
Improvvisamente, la porta dove riposava il tirannico ammalato venne aperta, e da essa ne usci velocemente un’aggraziata infermiera che mi fece cenno di avvicinarmi:  
\- Il signor Hiwatari la sta aspettando. Se vuole entrare…  
Evitai di dirle che veramente ero io quello che aveva dovuto aspettare, e presi la via della porta senza attendere oltre, già abbastanza nervoso a causa della forzata attesa. Inoltre, continuavo a chiedermi senza trovare risposta perché mai Kei avesse chiesto di farmi portare da lui, dato il rischio che secondo loro rappresentavo per il mondo intero…  
Senza ombra di dubbio, ciò che vidi smorzò almeno in parte il mio impeto: era ovvio che con ciò che aveva passato negli ultimi dieci giorni quel ragazzo non doveva essere al meglio di sé, ma il modo in cui era conciato senza ombra di dubbio mi colpii…  
Affondato in un materasso eccessivamente morbido e comodo, con indosso un pigiama che, per quanto potesse essere fatto in tessuti pregiati, non dissimulava un’insolita magrezza che forse prima non avevo notato, mi apparve per la prima volta in una veste insolita: non come l’operatore di una misteriosa agenzia che si occupava di ammazzare mostri spaventosi a tutto beneficio dell’umanità, ma semplicemente come un ragazzo della mia età che aveva patito innumerevoli pene nel fisico quanto nell’anima, e ne portava addosso tutti i segni visibili.  
Non c’era traccia dell’antica baldanza nei suoi occhi porporini, velati da una patina di cupa mestizia appena percettibile. Il ciuffo argenteo aveva perso la sua lucentezza e appariva appiccicato alla fronte; forse perché aveva sudato molto per via delle continue febbri. L’incarnato, già piuttosto slavato di per sé, appariva grigiastro, quasi smorto a causa della malattia, e la mancanza dei soliti tatuaggi blu faceva risaltare maggiormente l’incavo degli zigomi, rendendo il suo viso ancora più emaciato alla vista. Un paio di occhiaie violacce alquanto evidenti completavano il quadro.  
Quando notò la mia presenza si tirò su a fatica, forse nel tentativo di darsi un tono, e assunse un’espressione grave.  
\- Volevi vedermi? - sussurrai in tono lievemente ironico, lasciandomi ricadere su di una sedia posta vicino al letto senza attendere il suo consenso. Fece una strana smorfia, ma non protestò.  
\- Se così non fosse stato, non ti sarebbe stato permesso di lasciare il rifugio. - asserì.  
Ridacchiai amaramente, scuotendo la testa.  
\- Il rifugio, eh? Un bell’eufemismo…  
\- Vuoi ritornarci subito?! - sbottò, innervosendosi all’istante.  
\- Immagino che questo sarà il mio destino, una volta che avrai finito di dirmi ciò che devi…  
\- Non è detto. - sussurrò sibillino - Non è detto… se tu accetti quello che ho da proporti.  
Kei si distese nuovamente sul materasso con un gesto casuale, quasi non avesse voluto farmi notare che si sentiva troppo stanco per mantenere la sua precedente posizione.  
Mi accigliai.  
\- Vale a dire?  
\- Presumo che Yuriy ti abbia detto tutto, riguardo la vera natura tua e del tuo amico, così come del maestro… - iniziò.  
\- Sì. E so anche che avete tentato di farmi credere che avessi un disturbo mentale e che mi avete imbottito di medicine inutili… - replicai indispettito.  
\- Medicine che sei andato regolarmente a sputare via, lo so benissimo. - alzò le spalle con noncuranza, davanti al mio sguardo sbigottito - E’ evidente che non te ne sei mai accorto, ma nella stanza che ti era stata assegnata c’era una telecamera nascosta…  
\- COSA?! – scattai - Quindi mi spiavate?!  
Kei sorrise beffardo, prendendosi chiaramente gioco di me.  
\- Non ti facevo così ingenuo, Jurgens… - sogghignò - Poteva mai essere che un individuo potenzialmente pericoloso come te non venisse monitorato anche in privato..?  
Un fremito di rabbia mi colse, e tutt’a un tratto smisi completamente di provare anche solo un briciolo della precedente compassione nei suoi confronti.   
\- Avete rapito me e il mio amico, ci avete divisi, mi avete fatto passare per pazzo, spiato, cercato d’imbottire d’intrugli inutili…  
\- Non erano affatto inutili. - mi fermò - Quelle medicine servono per tenere a freno le tue visioni.  
\- Ho continuato ad averne, e non ne sono morto,mi pare…  
\- Di certo non ti ucciderebbero, ma alla lunga ti avrebbero reso pazzo. – sussurrò - Sapevamo che non prendevi i farmaci che ti davamo, così te li abbiamo disciolti nel cibo perché li assumessi a tua insaputa.  
Spalancai gli occhi, ancora più sbalordito di prima:  
\- Voi… voi mi avete drogato! - biascicai furente.  
Kei sospirò, stranamente paziente.  
\- Pare che tu non te ne renda conto, ma il fatto che in te siano presenti contemporaneamente la personalità tua e quella di Andrew, sta logorando gravemente il tuo sistema nervoso. Oltretutto, questo ti rende anche debole nei confronti dei tuoi simili con maggior pratica di te…  
\- Che vuoi dire..?  
\- Tu sei senza dubbio un succhiacervelli…  
\- Uno shashi. - lo interruppi.  
\- … un elemento potenzialmente potente per la tua razza, ed è chiaro il motivo per cui Yuriy ha cercato il tuo aiuto: il suo… ‘maestro’ è anziano e potente, non gli sarebbe difficile approfittare di te a causa della tua attuale confusione mentale e della mancanza d’esperienza. Magari tramite il condizionamento mentale…  
In verità io avevo già ‘incontrato’ il maestro, e in ben due occasioni (Nei capitoli 10 e 11. NdA), ma non lo avevo rivelato a nessuno.  
\- Condizionamento mentale in che senso..? - borbottai, quando mi accorsi che non la smetteva di fissarmi. Forse gli stavo solo mettendo una pulce nell’orecchio…  
Infatti, dopo avermi rivolto una lunga occhiata indagatrice, sbuffò appena udibilmente e sibilò:  
\- Lo presumevo… ti ha già contattato e non ce lo hai detto…  
\- Per farmi rinchiudere di nuovo e magari farmi iniettare una dose extra dei vostri sedativi?  
\- Ma lo vuoi capire o no, che stiamo solo tentando di aiutarti?! - ringhiò.  
Gli scoccai uno sguardo di ghiaccio e sibilai, riuscendo a inaspettatamente a mantenere un tono assolutamente incolore:  
\- Sei molto caro Hiwatari, dico sul serio, ma mi riesce un po’ difficile credere che tu sia tanto disinteressatamente preoccupato per la mia salute…  
Si alzò di botto dalla sua precedente posizione semisdraiata e il suo volto, rosso di collera,aveva assunto un cipiglio talmente minaccioso che, seppur solo per un attimo, mi fece sobbalzare impercettibilmente.  
\- Se solo ne avessi energia a sufficienza, scannerei ad uno ad uno tutti quelli come te, a forza di trascinarmi sulla sedia a rotelle e di andarmeli a cercare personalmente. - digrignò i denti - Ma purtroppo non mi è permesso uscire da questa chiavica di ospedale, perciò, anche se delle tue condizioni non potrebbe sbattermene di meno, la sola cosa che posso ancora fare è evitare di lasciare che un fottuto ricchione come te si unisca ai suoi simili e giri a piede libero facendo altri danni (Ehm… che linguaggio raffinato, Keiuccio… ^^° NdA)!  
Mi vomitò addosso quegli insulti con una tale veemenza e velocità, da ammutolirmi per alcuni secondi. Poi mi ripresi, e sarcasticamente biascicai:  
\- Io sono frocio perché me la faccio con Andrew e questo è assodato, mentre tu, invece, Yuriy te lo sei sempre portato appresso per bellezza… oh, perdonami, per vigilare sul suo benessere psicofisico…  
Il cuscino mi si spiaccicò in faccia prima che riuscissi ad aggiungere altro.  
Cadde a terra un attimo dopo, e mentre io battevo ancora le palpebre per cercare di capire cosa fosse accaduto, il giapponese soffiò:  
\- Tu non hai capito un cazzo… e non azzardarti MAI PIU’ a fare simili insinuazioni sul mio conto, va bene?  
Perfetto… ci mancava solo il bimbetto in crisi con i suoi istinti sessuali…  
Lo schiaffo mi partii violento quanto inaspettato.  
Quando riuscii nuovamente a volgersi verso di me, con una guancia rossa e gli occhi scarlatti spalancati per la meraviglia, lo avevo già afferrato per il collo del pigiama per avvicinare il suo volto al mio.  
\- Ascoltami bene. - sussurrai, con un’intonazione a dir poco inquietante - Se non la smetti di rivolgerti a me con questo tono,giuro che esco di qui, recupero Andrew e me ne torno a casa, per poi denunciarvi… Certo, dovrei affrontare i genitori miei e del mio amico, forse sul serio lui finirebbe in manicomio e io in galera, ma se non altro mi toglierei la soddisfazione di portarti con me…  
Inizialmente immusonito, Kei ascoltò il mio breve discorso… e iniziò a ridere di gusto.  
Dato che non la smetteva più, alquanto interdetto lo lasciai scivolare nuovamente sul materasso e mi allontanai.  
La mia pazienza era ormai quasi giunta al limite, quando la sua ridarella si calmò e riuscì a dire tra le lacrime:  
\- Sei… sei assolutamente ridicolo, Ralph Jurgens..! Però in questo momento io servo a te e tu a me, perciò potresti fare lo sforzo di ascoltarmi un momento.  
\- Tu mi saresti utile..? - domandai perplesso.  
\- Avrei un favore da chiederti, e se accetterai io esaudirò le tue richieste.  
\- Sentiamo…  
Si batté lievemente una mano sulla coscia ferita.  
\- C’è assoluto bisogno che qualcuno ritrovi Yuriy prima che combini qualcosa di serio, ma come tu già sai sono impossibilitato a muovermi, al momento. Dovresti farlo tu per me.  
\- Dovrei mettermi a cercare Yuriy? Io?! – mormorai - Perché invece non ci mandi uno della Borg?  
\- Si tratta di un caso estremamente delicato e vorremmo evitare, almeno per ora, che si sappiano in giro i veri motivi che hanno portato al disfacimento della sede centrale in Russia.  
\- Vi preme ammettere la vostra incapacità? - lo stuzzicai, ma lui m’ignorò.  
\- Presumiamo che Yuriy cercherà di contattarti: è ovvio che ti ritiene una specie di eletto della razza shashi, e forse, se sarai tu ad avvicinarlo, non sospetterà di nulla.  
\- Scorrerà anche sangue shashi nelle mie vene e la mia famiglia discende da una stirpe d’illustri cavalieri, ma io non mi ritengo un esperto lottatore né vedo come potrei rintracciarlo da solo…  
\- Non sarai solo. - ribatté, sorprendendomi - Se accetti l’incarico, sarai accompagnato da un agente che si occuperà di passarti le informazioni necessarie ed eventualmente di proteggerti in caso la faccenda si risolvesse nel male… anche se, sinceramente, dubito che ne avrai bisogno.  
\- Ma non avevi detto di voler tenere fuori quanta più gente possibile? E poi, se fa parte della Borg, probabilmente Yuriy lo conoscerà…  
\- Di questo non dobbiamo preoccuparci. – rispose - Questa persona è stata assunta da poco in una filiale che si trova a Yalta, e Yuriy sicuramente non lo ha mai incontrato (Yalta è una città che si trova nella Russia meridionale e da sul Mar Nero. Nel 48° episodio della prima serie di ‘Beyblade’, Sergey e Kei combattono su di un’arena che s’ispira proprio a questo paese. NdA).   
\- Un novellino… che notizia rassicurante… ora sì, che mi sento protetto! - sospirai teatralmente.  
\- Ti ho già detto che non devi preoccuparti. Fidati, per una volta. - replicò acidamente - E c’è anche un’altra cosa, che devi fare per noi.  
\- Sarebbe?  
\- Continuare a prendere i farmaci che ti sono stati prescritti, per evitare che tu impazzisca sul serio.  
Lo squadrai scettico, e repressi a fatica l’ennesima rispostaccia. Decisi perciò di passare ad un altro argomento.  
\- Non abbiamo ancora parlato di cosa IO voglio da voi… - sussurrai.  
\- Bene, dimmelo.  
Mi sedetti sulla sedia che avevo usato già prima, ed iniziai il mio elenco:  
\- Per prima cosa, voglio che, mentre starò via, i tuoi scienziati si diano da fare per cercare un modo di rimettere a posto il cervello di Andrew: immagino che ormai abbiate raccolto dati a sufficienza su entrambi per cominciare… ma, ben inteso, non voglio assolutamente che facciate esperimenti o analisi che non siano STRETTAMENTE necessarie a me e al mio ragazzo. Mi avete già bucherellato abbastanza, e non oso immaginare come avrete trattato lui in mia assenza…  
\- Da re. E poi..? - mormorò, sapendo bene che non mi sarei limitato solo a quello.  
\- Voglio avere la possibilità di muovermi liberamente. Accetterò il partner che mi assegnerete e di prendere le vostre dannate medicine, ma niente telecamere e guardie fuori camera mia o porcherie disciolte nella mia cena.  
\- Prosegui. - disse con fare annoiato, neppure fossi stato un bambino che enumera ai suoi genitori la lista di giocattoli che vorrebbe per Natale.  
\- Non appena questa storia sarà terminata torneremo a casa, e sarà compito vostro trovare una giustifica plausibile per le nostre famiglie. Infine, prima di cominciare, voglio ASSOLUTAMENTE vedere Andrew.  
Kei si accarezzò, forse inconsciamente, la guancia offesa, e rispose:  
\- Farò il possibile per accontentare le tue richieste, ma non sono certo che sarà un bene per te e per lui che vi vediate…  
\- Che significa? - disse allarmato.  
Mi rivolse uno sguardo chiaramente carico di disapprovazione.  
\- Il tuo fidanzatino si trova ancora alla mia villa di Tokyo ed è in perfetta salute, però è ancora fortemente scosso per QUELLO CHE GLI HAI FATTO… Non permette a nessun uomo di avvicinarsi a lui, e per questo se ne occupa abitualmente Hiromi.


	14. Ghiacciato

Riuscivo ad avanzare tra la neve abbastanza agilmente. Forse dipendeva dal fatto che a Tokyo non era certamente alta come Mosca… Non ne avevo avuto molte occasioni, ma quando ero riuscito a fare una ‘passeggiata all’aperto’ scortato delle solite gentilissime guardie della Borg, avevo incontrato maggiori difficoltà, probabilmente a causa del fatto che lì si era accumulato uno strato ben più alto che in questa zona residenziale della città, dove ovviamente veniva regolarmente spazzata via di tanto in tanto. Inoltre, la mia notevole altezza mi agevolava in questo senso.  
Mi chiedevo perché mai Kei Hiwatari avesse accettato tutte le mie proposte, alcune anche abbastanza pretenziose, praticamente senza battere ciglio: il semplice fatto che stessi camminando liberamente senza il consueto ‘seguito’ al quale avevo quasi fatto l’abitudine, era una dimostrazione del fatto che avesse deciso di mantenere le sue promesse. Se invece di riandare a casa sue fossi scappato via, nessuno mi avrebbe fermato… ma evidentemente Kei sapeva bene almeno quanto me che, per via di Andrew, non avrei mai fatto una cosa simile.  
Ero talmente impegnato a riflettere che non mi accorsi di dove stavo andando, o magari poco attento lo era stato quell’altro… Sta di fatto che la mia spalla sinistra cozzò piuttosto violentemente contro qualcuno, che mugolò e finì al suolo in una frazione di secondo, prima che potessi fare alcunché per evitarlo. Stupide lastre di ghiaccio..!  
\- Ti sei fatto male? - gli chiesi costernato, accorrendo subito a soccorrerlo.  
Accettò il mio aiuto, all’apparenza non particolarmente arrabbiato, e si aggrappò al mio braccio per risollevarsi dal suole gelato. Ebbi così occasione di guardarlo da vicino: capelli di un’insolita sfumatura azzurrina tirati indietro e legati a formare una lunga coda, occhi di un colore tra il blu notte e quello dei metalli più cupi, una macchiolina rotondeggiante (un neo?) spiccava al centro della fronte abbronzata. Nonostante fosse parecchio imbacuccato, dal modo in cui si era arpionato a me intuii che doveva possedere una certa forza fisica, e magari anche un’adeguata muscolatura a suo sostegno. Di certo, non era un giapponese.  
\- No, non ti preoccupare. - mormorò finalmente, tentando un sorriso una volta che fu nuovamente in piedi. Sicuro di aver ritrovato l’equilibrio, azzardò qualche passo per poi proseguire cautamente lungo la sua strada.  
Quando fui nuovamente alla villa dagli Hiwatari, come già mi aspettavo venni accolto piuttosto freddamente. Non che gli amici di Kei fossero stati sgarbati nei miei confronti, ma era evidente che nei loro occhi aleggiava l’accusa… Anche se era stato chiaramente detto dallo stesso nipote di Hito che io non c’entravo nulla col suo duplice ferimento né tanto meno con la strage di Mosca, c’era ancora chi sospettava che io avessi in qualche modo facilitato la fuga di Yuriy. Per loro quella doveva essere stata una delle pieghe più difficili da accettare dell’intera faccenda: ero quasi sicuro che, benché Kei pareva volesse tenerlo legato esclusivamente a sé stesso, tra lui e quei ragazzi fosse nata una forma di amicizia, e di certo il suo improvviso voltafaccia li aveva feriti.  
Rimasi per una decina di minuti buoni senza far nulla, fingendo di vedere la TV. Essendo oramai abituatomi alle attesa prolungate mi ero fatto più paziente, inoltre, anche se stavano trasmettendo un programma che non m’interessava affatto, non averi saputo cosa mettermi a fare… Takao e Max stavano seguendo il suddetto programma televisivo e parevano piuttosto presi (o più probabilmente fingevano, volendo volutamente ignorarmi ma non troppo apertamente), perciò decisi di non disturbarli; idem per il Professor Kappa, che incollato al suo PC mi aveva a stento rivolto un saluto quando ero entrato nella stanza. Non avevo idea di dove fosse Rei, che non avevo ancora incontrato, né Hiromi.  
Malgrado la mia apparente calma, dentro di me fremevo: non m’importava assolutamente nulla se quei quattro borghesucci mi tenevano in considerazione o no, io volevo soltanto vedere Andrew!  
Non riuscivo a capire perché mi avessero lasciato nel salotto a friggere, quando sapevano perfettamente lo scopo per il quale mi ero presentato lì nuovamente… Si era capito che a quel punto non stavo più simpatico a nessuno di loro, allora mi facessero incontrare il mio amico e sì che avrei tolto le tende, e ben volentieri..!  
Non osavo pensare in che condizioni poteva essersi ridotto il mio sciagurato amore, a forza di stare in mano a quei pazzi… Mi avevano assicurato più volte che sul piano fisico stava benissimo, ma a quanto mi pareva non si poteva dire lo stesso del suo stato psicologico: tremavo all’idea di come avrebbe reagito nel vedermi, soprattutto considerato come si era comportato nell’occasione che aveva segnato la nostra separazione (Nel capitolo 8. NdA) e il fatto che la colpa di quella sua regressione emotiva fosse esclusivamente mia…  
\- Ralph…  
Una vocina sottile mi chiamò, facendomi letteralmente trasalire: era la ragazza dai capelli castani, Hiromi.  
\- Sì..? - balbettai, incapace di dare un tono sicuro alla mia voce troppo emozionata.  
\- Adesso puoi venire.  
Non aggiunse altro, e io mi limitai ad annuire nuovamente e ad alzarmi dal divano. La seguii fuori dalla stanza, e notai che Max fu l’unico a lanciarmi un’occhiata che sapeva vagamente di compassione. Rei entrò in quel momento nella stanza dalla quale stavamo uscendo, ma non mi guardò neppure in faccia.  
Continuando a stare alle calcagna della mora, manco fossi stato un bambino che sia aggrappa alla madre per timore di perdersi, camminai lungo i contorti corridoi della villa fino a giungere alle scale, che ci portarono ai piani superiori.  
Mi girai, e mi accorsi che Hiromi non mi stava più seguendo.  
Quand’è che era andata via..?  
Non c’avevo fatto proprio caso…  
In ogni modo davanti a me c’era una porta; quella di Andrew, immaginai.  
Mi chiesi se fosse davvero il caso di entrare da solo, ma se mi avevano piantato lì forse era un modo per farmi capire che era ciò che mi toccava fare.  
Presi un profondo respiro, ed allungai una mano sussultante verso la maniglia, come se mi aspettassi che al contatto bruciasse o qualcosa di simile… Naturalmente non accadde nulla di tutto ciò, e la serratura scattò come di dovere.  
Aprì molto lentamente, avvertendo la mia paura e il senso di aspettativa crescere in me alla stessa velocità, arrivando fin quasi a soffocarmi…  
Lo vidi immediatamente, seduto sul tappeto nel centro di una camera arredata in modo molto simile a quella dove mi ero svegliato io quando eravamo stati portati là, tempo prima. Stava giocherellando con qualcosa.  
\- Andrew… - bisbigliai, dato che non si era neppure voltato nel sentirmi (SE mi aveva sentito) entrare.  
Finalmente mi rivolse lo sguardo, e allungò un braccio nella mia direzione mostrandomi a pieno ciò che aveva in mano: un cubo di Rubik (Non so se ce l’avete presente… E’ uno di quegli aggeggi con sei facce di colori diversi, formate da nove quadretti ciascuna: facendolo ruotare verticalmente ed orizzontalmente, si scombinano i colori sui lati. NdA).  
Perché mai gli avevano dato una cosa del genere per giocare..?  
Mi guardai meglio intorno, e notai che sul pavimento c’erano parecchie cianfrusaglie alquanto surreali: tra le altre, un triangolo i cui vertici tra lato e lato ruotavano sul proprio asse congiungendoli in maniera fisicamente impossibile, una macchina da scrivere con geroglifici invece che lettere, una sorta di rastrello con alla sommità dei pennini al posto di punte acuminate…  
\- Tu sai risolvere questo rompicapo? - mi chiese riferendosi al cubo ,osservandolo con aria scettica - Io ci sto lavorando su da quasi due ore, ma senza risultati…  
Mi accovacciai al suo fianco, raccogliendo il cubo dalle sue mani. Le mie dita presero a muoversi su di esso frenetiche, senza neppure muoversi secondo logica, mi sembrava.  
\- Io posso provarci, - gli dissi - ma mi pare che sia scientificamente impossibile riportare tutto questo alla situazione di partenza…  
\- Tu dici? - sussurrò, sorridendo nel contempo.  
Riabbassai gli occhi sul cubo, e vidi tutte e sei facce essere ritornate al loro uniforme colore iniziale.  
Scacciai con una mano un’ape, e borbottai:  
\- Questo posto fraticello è ottimo per i picnic, ma ci sono troppi insetti.  
Andrew mosse il braccio attorno a sé descrivendo un semicerchio nell’aria, come a volermi mostrare con orgoglio quell’ingegnosa disposizione di siepi, neanche l’avesse progettata lui stesso..  
\- Ti piace? E’ uguale a quello che c’è attorno al castello di Hampton Court (Andy si riferisce ad un giardino che si trova realmente attorno ad un castello nei pressi di Londra, nel quale le siepi sono disposte in modo tale da formare un labirinto. NdA).  
\- E’ carino… - replicai pacatamente.  
Avvertendo qualcosa di diverso entrare in contatto con la mia pelle, sollevai la mano dal manto erboso nel quale era immersa: era chiaramente bagnata. Gocciolava addirittura, e non poteva essere rugiada dato che quando mi ero seduto il prato era completamente asciutto…  
\- Ci sei mai stato a Hampton Court, Ralph?  
Acqua! Il livello dell’acqua si stava alzando, e anche molto velocemente!  
\- Andrew… c’è qualcosa che non va… - biascicai, cercando di mantenere la calma.  
\- Io ce l’ho quasi sotto casa…  
Mi alzai di scatto da terra, e constatai con orrore che aveva superato di gran lunga l’altezza delle mie caviglie. Afferrai il mio compagno per le spalle, e quasi gli gridai:  
\- Come si esce da dentro questo labirinto?!  
L’inglese strabuzzò gli occhi, come se gli avessi appena rivelato qualcosa di altamente scioccante, e balbettò dispiaciuto:  
\- Io non lo so… Non ci sono mai stato, a Hampton Court… - mormorò - I miei genitori volevano portarmici, ma dato che la sera precedente avevano litigato furiosamente, decisi di far loro uno scherzo per rovinargli la giornata…  
\- Andrew, l’uscita!!  
L’acqua era arrivata all’altezza del cavallo dei pantaloni.  
\- Finsi di star male e misi il termometro sul termosifone, per far salire la temperatura… nessuno si accorse che fingevo, neppure la tata…  
L’acqua era al petto.  
\- Ma lo capisci che se non usciamo di qui moriremo?! - esclamai isterico.  
Mi fissò intensamente, serio, e non disse nulla per qualche secondo. Il livello era arrivato fino a poco sotto il suo labbro inferiore.  
\- Volevo solamente attirare la loro attenzione, capisci?  
Mi ritrovai completamente immerso, senza avere più l’opportunità si riprendere il respiro, per la sorpresa mi ero fatto sfuggire buona parte dell’aria che ero riuscito a conservare e i polmoni reclamavano ossigeno con più urgenza di quanto mi sarei immaginato… Andrew mi squadrò tra i flutti con curiosità, per poi riprendere a parlare facendo uscire dalla sua bocca tante bollicine, ma producendo suoni limpidi come se fossimo stati in superficie:  
\- L’umido ti fa male, Ralph. Per te vanno bene i posti freddi, meglio se con tanto vento, ma lascia stare il mare.  
  
\- Allora, vogliamo entrare?  
Dovevo avere un’espressione a dir poco ebete, in quel momento.  
Con una mano posata sulla maniglia, Hiromi attendeva una risposta da me prima di aprire.  
\- Certamente… - borbottai al colmo dell’imbarazzo. Non sapevo se quella ragazza fosse a conoscenza del mio problema o meno, perciò non specificai che se ero rimasto a fissare imbambolato la porta per chissà quanto era stato semplicemente perché preso da una delle mie improvvise visioni.  
Quasi come se avessi avuto una premonizione, constatai che la camera assegnata ad Andrew era molto simile a quella vista nella mia illusione, solo che era anche molto più luminosa ed ordinata.  
Il mio amico era disteso sul letto, ma aprì gli occhi non appena udì il rumore provocato da nostro avanzare.  
\- Eccolo. - disse la ragazza dagli occhi avellana, come se non me ne fossi già accorto.  
Deglutii quasi senza rendermene conto, e m’incamminai verso di lui senza troppa fretta.  
Perché quando si desidera qualcosa si tende sempre a rimandare il momento in cui potrai finalmente ottenere ciò che desideri?  
Ha senso allungare a dismisura l’attesa, se il tuo pensiero è rivolto unicamente a quello..?  
Si mise immediatamente seduto sul materasso, col cuscino stretto al petto e il suo sguardo violetto, così tremendamente inespressivo, fisso nel mio.  
\- Andrew… - sussurrai ancora una volta, e tesi lentamente una mano verso di lui. Sentivo il disperato bisogno di toccarlo…  
Lasciò perdere me e seguì con attenzione quei miei movimenti, senza muovere un muscolo.  
Dio, o chiunque altro, fa’ soltanto che non mi rifiuti...!


	15. Non ti sento più all'altro capo del filo

(Attenzione: quelli che seguono sono ricordi di Ralph – non visioni…^^° - che si alternano a ciò che gli accade nel presente. NdA)  
  
Mi dava le spalle.  
I gomiti poggiati sull’oramai vecchia ringhiera, indifferente all’implacabile vento ghiacciato che con raffiche invisibili, simili a lame d’inverno, fendevano la sua delicata pelle dorata senza lasciare nessuna reale traccia visibile e sanguigna, se non un lieve rossore dovuto ad un’inevitabile quanto stranamente leggera congestione.  
Fumava, come sempre quando era nervoso. Avevo detto che Andrew non era che un fumatore occasionale, che si concedeva qualche sigaretta solo ogni tanto, ma da quando ci eravamo messi insieme queste occasioni saltavano fuori con casualità direttamente proporzionale alle difficoltà che andavamo ad incontrare, le quali si addossavano l’una sull’altra e venivano sepolte nel buio delle nostre coscienze, nascoste lì a pesarci sul cuore mentre il nostro cervello lavorava per farci credere che fossero solo sciocchezze.  
Le sue labbra esalarono l’ennesima nuvoletta azzurrina, che venne spazzata via dalla furia di quelle folate d’aria dissolvendosi veloce quasi quanto i miei sciocchi pensieri.  
\- Forse ciò che stiamo facendo non è un bene.  
  
Non riuscivo più a leggergli dentro.  
Mentre la mia mano, indecisa se toccarlo o meno, restava a mezz’aria, lui mi aveva nuovamente concesso di rientrare nel suo campo visivo.  
Per quanto fosse da egoisti ammetterlo, quella era la sola, inesorabile verità: in fondo, neppure molto in fondo, io grazie a quella sua improvvisa perdita di coscienza c’avevo guadagnato. E forse persino goduto… Ogni volta che mi regalava uno sguardo adorante, che si stringeva a me come a volermi supplicare di non lasciarlo, che dimostrava di non avere interesse per nessun altro se non per la mia persona… io, suo oggetto del desiderio, suo unico Sole, sua sola ragione di vita… il mio animo, in ognuna di quelle singole occasioni, fremeva di una perversa quanto neppure troppo recondita gioia.  
Ma adesso quelle lastre di ametista s’erano fatte opache…  
Non più vetri immacolati che mi permettessero di scrutare impunemente dentro di lui, al solo scopo di scorgerci qualcos’altro di non notato prima che potesse esaltare il mio Ego, ma specchi che riflettevano che razza di mostro fossi diventato… o, semplicemente, mi mostravano cos’ero sempre stato.  
Non c’era mai stato un equo scambio tra noi. E quello che aveva preteso sempre qualcosa in più dall’altro, senza neppure volersene accorgere, forse ero stato proprio io.  
  
\- Che vuoi dire..? - ebbi la forza di mormorare, avvertendo immediatamente che c’era qualcosa che non andava. Lo odiavo, quel terribile sussulto che faceva presagire soltanto guai…  
Si voltò, permettendomi un amaro confronto faccia a faccia.  
Un altro tiro, ancora più frettoloso degli altri.  
\- Parlo della nostra relazione.  
Un piccolo meccanismo, nascosto agli occhi del suo stesso creatore, si era inceppato. Un po’ alla volta, con lenta fatica, smettendo di lavorare aveva intaccato l’operato di tutte le altre rotelline, dalla più insignificante fino ad arrivare a ledere il cuore stesso della macchina, distruggendo ad uno ad uno ogni suo supporto e meccanismo d’alimentazione, oltre a tutto quello che esso teneva in movimento... Quando il danno era stato evidente, la perfezione era stata già inevitabilmente compromessa.  
  
Eppure, era evidente… Ero io quello dei due che aveva più paura di affrontare le cose come stavano.  
Il suo sguardo era fermo in modo pauroso; il mio tentava sempre una via di fuga da un lato o dall’altro, incapace di reggere davanti all’attesa di quel silenzioso giudizio.  
La verità…  
… solamente quella…  
Mi sarebbe bastato sfiorarlo per capire come stavano le cose. Si trattava di un gesto talmente semplice… dal quale dipendeva tutto…  
  
Gli angoli delle mie labbra si sollevarono in una sorta di smorfia malriuscita, che avrebbe potuto essere la parodia di uno dei miei soliti sorrisetti ironici.  
\- Sei ancora titubante perché siamo due ragazzi e andiamo a letto insieme? O magari è il tuo ruolo nella nostra coppia che non ti soddisfa più..? – sogghignai - Eppure, l’idea me l’hai data tu…  
Mi beccai un’occhiata raggelante. Raramente l’avevo visto così cupo e serio,ed era evidente che in quel frangente non avrebbe apprezzato alcun tipo di battutina da parte mia. E quella sua espressione non mi piaceva affatto…  
\- Il problema sta proprio in questo. - biascicò, come se avesse perso la spinta a metà strada.  
Ancora quel brivido…  
L’inevitabile che arriva.  
La preda che sa di essere in trappola.  
Trovarsi in un vicolo cieco.  
Il condannato che sente il sibilo della lama che scivola giù.  
Qualcuno ci ha strappato il velo dagli occhi…  
Alzai le spalle con un’indifferenza che faceva a pugni col mio effettivo stato d’animo, e dissi con quanta più possibile (e credibile) nonchalance mi riuscisse:  
\- Se ti sei stancato di me oppure ho fatto qualcosa che ritieni sbagliato, puoi dirmelo senza farti troppi problemi. Se tralasci il fatto che ogni tanto dormiamo insieme, per tutto il resto sono sempre un tuo amico, no?  
L’ultima volta che avevo pensato una cosa del genere, lui mi aveva confessato di essere follemente innamorato di un altro. Sue testuali parole (Vedete il capitolo 6… NdA).  
Era stato l’inizio della fine…  
Corrugò la fronte, e dopo avermi mostrato un’espressione velata di fastidio si decise a continuare:  
\- E’… è questo il problema di cui intendevo parlarti.  
\- Ti sei stancato di me..? - sussurrai, tentando di non lasciar trapelare all’esterno il mio timore, che stava raggiungendo livelli estremi.  
\- No! - saltò su per poi proseguire con maggior calma, quasi si vergognasse di quello scatto improvviso. - E’ che siamo amici…  
  
E adesso che avevamo toccato il fondo, da dove avremmo ricominciato..?  
La forza di quella fiamma ardente che ci aveva cinti nel suo rovente e appassionato abbraccio andava affievolendosi, ciò che col suo fervore era stato talmente potente da tenerci legati rendendoci ciechi a tutto il resto non esisteva più… Ora vedevo solo cenere e conseguenze.  
Di certo, sapevo soltanto che non volevo assolutamente vederlo di nuovo piangere… che altre sue lacrime scorressero a causa mia… non volevo più scorgere sul suo corpo altri segni che non fossero dovuti ad un atto d’amore…  
Posai il palmo della mano sulla sua guancia.  
  
Quanto era strano, in quel momento. Non ero abituato a scorgere preoccupazione in lui, inquietudine che fosse dovuto ad un suo intimo problema. Mi aveva confidato una marea di cose, Andrew, da quando ci eravamo conosciuti, ma raramente qualcosa che potesse avere strettamente a che fare con ciò che lo univa a qualcun altro, figurarsi con me… In questo senso, il suo carattere era ben più chiuso del mio.  
\- Certo che siamo amici. E lo saremo sempre.  
A quelle mie parole, rivolse nuovamente lo sguardo alla campagna che ci circondava.  
‘Bugiardo,’ mi urlavano mutamente i miei pensieri e i suoi ‘… BUGIARDO!!’  
Sapevamo perfettamente entrambi che, al punto in cui eravamo, non ci sarebbe stato possibile tornare indietro.  
Si era parlato solo di sesso,all’inizio. Anzi, non se ne era parlato affatto… Ci eravamo lasciati trascinare dalla reciproca attrazione, avevamo appagato i nostri sensi, ma nessuno dei due, fino ad allora, aveva avuto il coraggio di esprimere a chiare lettere la confusione che provava all’idea di ciò che ne sarebbe stato di noi due, una volta che tutto quello sarebbe giunto alla fine.  
Personalmente, avevo rivolto ogni mio sforzo per tentare di placare la gelosia che provavo nei confronti di Stephanie e di ‘Lui’, l’uomo con cui Andrew faceva l’amore e al quale certamente teneva più di me… Per non parlare poi dei miei tentativi di convincere lui e soprattutto me stesso che mi bastavano i ritagli di tempo che riuscivamo a concederci…  
Eravamo stati grandi amici, un tempo, ma il nostro rapporto aveva inevitabilmente finito col mutare in qualcos’altro… e quando questo ‘altro’ non ci sarebbe stato più, lo sapevo benissimo, non sarei riuscito a rimanere nella stessa stanza da solo con lui e a guardarlo in faccia serenamente.  
\- Già… per sempre… - bisbigliò Andrew.  
  
Non mi respinse come avevo temuto. Non scattò via al mio tocco come l’ultima volta (Nel capitolo 8, dopo la ‘violenza’… NdA). Ma…  
Era teso. Lo stavo avvertendo chiaramente sentendo sotto le dita il guizzare nervoso dei muscoli del suo viso, il respiro e il suo battito che si erano fatti improvvisamente veloci…  
Pallido, con gli occhi chiusi e il volto diretto verso di me ,un’espressione pietrificata che tuttavia lasciava percepire il suo probabile desiderio che tutto finisse al più presto.  
Le piccole dita erano avvinghiate al cuscino stretto al suo petto, come a tentare d’interporre una sorta di barriera fisica tra me e lui.  
Mentre accarezzavo piano il suo viso, mi resi conto che tremava. Era semplicemente terrorizzato…  
Basta, era troppo.  
Mi scostai da lui immediatamente e mi rimisi in piedi, sentendomi morire.  
  
Risolvemmo la questione nell’unico modo che conoscevamo: mettendola a tacere.  
Dimentichi delle finestre del terrazzo lasciate aperte e del gelo, per la prima volta da quando la nostra storia era cominciata raggiungemmo l’apice del piacere insieme… Eppure, mi parve di non essere mai stato tanto distante da lui come in quegli attimi.  
  
Mi sarebbe piaciuto poter dire che in quel modo, per lo meno, mi ero tolto un peso dal cuore, ma mi sarei limitato soltanto a mentire a me stesso per l’ennesima volta.  
Ma se la lontananza era l’unico modo possibile per fargli del bene, allora avrei dovuto finalmente provare ad accettare le conseguenze di quelli che erano stati i miei atti e prendermi le mie responsabilità fino in fondo…  
Hiromi mi stava osservando in una maniera alquanto curiosa.  
Ne compresi il motivo solo quando sentì qualcosa trattenermi… e girandomi nuovamente indietro compresi che era Andrew, che mi aveva afferrato per un gomito.

* * *

(Cambio di scena e di p.o.v. . NdA)  
  
Non ricordavo con precisione come tutto fosse cominciato, e in fondo neppure m’importava molto.  
Così come me ne sbatteva di ogni cosa potessero dire a nostro riguardo, e soprattutto su di me… Il mio orgoglio se n’era andato a farsi sfottere già da un bel po’.  
La pietà altrui e l’autocompatimento m’infastidivano, ormai avevo perso la concezione di ciò che poteva essere considerato squallido o meno.  
Per me era irrilevante il fatto che talvolta sembrasse gioire della mia sofferenza quasi quanto del sapermi totalmente sottomesso a lui, che mi considerasse poco più che una bambola da gettare via quando si sarebbe rotta, sempre se non si fosse stancato di me ancor prima.  
Ogni volta che in me balenava il pensiero di fuggire e lasciarmi tutto alle spalle, lui, con un incredibile tempismo, riusciva a compiere in qualunque atto che mi riportava regolarmente sotto il suo dominio. E io, idiota, tornavo ad essere il suo schiavetto scodinzolante col corpo e con la mente…  
Tenevo troppo al suo ‘Sopravviverai’ quando partivo in missione, per tentare seriamente di liberarmi dalla tela tessuta dall’unica persona che avesse mai provato interesse per me, nella quale così stupidamente avevo finito col restare invischiato.


	16. L'incontro

Contrariamente a ciò che facevo ogni mattina, per qualche motivo mi voltai verso lo specchio, pur sapendo perfettamente cosa ci avrei visto riflesso.  
Mi ritrovai un attimo dopo a fissare le piastrelle del pavimento, disgustato.  
Strappai l’accappatoio dall’attaccapanni fissato al muro, e me lo avvolsi velocemente attorno al corpo tentando nel contempo di volgere i miei pensieri verso qualcosa di meno inquietante, pur sapendo bene quanto sarebbe stato complicato: ma perché ci ricascavo, di tanto in tanto?  
Eppure lo sapevo, non era qualcosa che si dimenticava facilmente… ma avrei dovuto almeno smetterla di rigirare il coltello nella piaga, per quanto mi fosse stato possibile.  
Una sensazione di gelo mi risalì lungo tutto il corpo: l’immagine di quella cicatrice ancora incredibilmente rossa, unita ai brividi di freddo dovuti alle piastrelle di marmo sulle quali poggiavano le piante nude dei miei piedi.  
Come preso da una sorta d’insana curiosità mi rigirai verso la superficie riflettente e lentamente, stavolta per mia intenzione, scostai i lembi di stoffa dal mio corpo per permettermi una completa visuale del mio torace… e di quello sfregio tanto percettibile che mi ricordava giorno dopo giorno in cosa fossi diverso rispetto a tutti gli altri.  
Dovetti reggermi al lavandino, per non crollare al suolo a causa del capogiro che ne seguì.  
  
Adesso stavo davvero cominciando a stancarmi.  
Mezz’ora, anzi no, forse tre quarti d’ora… stavo aspettando che quell’idiota arrivasse dalla bellezza di tre quarti d’ora!  
Possibile che dovesse mandarci giusto me, a fargli da partner? Perché non c’era andato lui, visto che sapeva tante cose delle quali, sospettavo, non doveva necessariamente avermi messo al corrente..?  
Se glielo avessi chiesto, comunque, mi avrebbe solo intimato di non fargli domande stupide.  
Sospirai, e dopo aver dato un’ultima occhiata all’orologio, scostai la schiena dall’automobile, sbadigliai e levai nuovamente gli occhi davanti a me:mi accorsi allora che c’erano due persone che si stavano avvicinando…

* * *

Ero quasi giunto al punto di gettare la spugna, dovevo essere sincero. Le spiegazioni plausibili potevano essere solo due: o io avevo perso del tutto il mio leggendario senso dell’orientamento, o quello che aveva preparato la cartina era idiota in misura incommensurabile…  
Fu semplicemente grazie al mio intuito che arrivai alla piazza dov’era previsto l’incontro, quando mi decisi a lasciar perdere quel pezzo di carta e a fare a modo mio.  
E lì lo vidi, che si stiracchiava in maniera scomposta accanto ad un auto rossa, sbadigliando vistosamente annoiato: alto, capelli corti e scarmigliati dai riflessi d’argento, occhi verde intenso, abbastanza pallido ma certamente meno di me.  
Indossava una maglietta leggera arancione chiaro, con sopra un giubbotto corto bordeaux con sezioni bianche sulla parte interna delle maniche e giusto sopra il giro vita, lì dove la stoffa terminava. Il collo era orlato con una folta pelliccia (Ecologica, spero! NdA) stretta tra due fila di fibbie blu scuro, che avevo già notato anche singolarmente più in basso, lungo le braccia.  
I pantaloni, sempre tonalità vinaccia, erano strozzati giusto sotto il ginocchio da alti stivali anch’essi bordati della solita pelliccia, neri ma con brillanti inserti metallici, che avevano il pregio di gonfiarsi attorno alle gambe mettendo ancor maggiormente in risalto il suo fisico asciutto.  
Le mani erano coperte da guanti insolitamente lunghi e rivoltati alle estremità; la vita era cinta da un cinturone la cui parte terminale gli si avvolgeva sinuosamente attorno alle anche strette (… Gli hai dato giusto un’occhiatina, eh Ralph..? =_= NdTutti).  
Qualcosa MI DICEVA che era lui…  
Mi riscossi da quella minuziosa esplorazione solo quando i miei occhi, risaliti nuovamente al suo viso, si scontrarono con quel paio di smeraldi ostili.  
\- Tu sei Ralph Jurgens? - m’interpellò, togliendomi così ogni dubbio circa la sua identità.  
\- Sì. – mormorai - E tu sei tu l’agente mandato da Kei Hiwatari?  
Lo vidi annuire, quasi con una certa riluttanza.  
\- Il mio nome è Michail Deniskin (Controllate le Note di fine capitolo… NdA).  
Il suo sguardo perplesso si mosse inizialmente lungo la quantità di bagagli che ero costretto a portarmi dietro, i quali contenevano oltre a vestiti ed effetti personali anche i farmaci che ero costretto ad assumere e il necessario per tenere buono Andrew, poi si soffermarono sul mio ragazzo stesso, che mi stava di fianco e lo squadrava vagamente intimorito.

* * *

Sapevo che mi stava guardando rabbioso, ma non me ne curai affatto: era l’altro, che aveva attirato la mia attenzione. I suoi occhi, per essere più precisi…  
Erano… come definirli?  
Incredibilmente puri, ecco.  
Grandi, lucenti, dalle iridi di un viola pallido straordinariamente limpido, davano l’impressione che guardando in esse si potesse accedere direttamente al cuore del loro proprietario.  
Qualcuno aveva sostenuto che gli occhi fossero lo specchio dell’anima. Io, in quei casi, mi ero limitato ad alzare le spalle pensando che fossero solo cazzate. Ma adesso, pure solo per istinto, ebbi l’impressione che quel ragazzo fosse effettivamente una persona dall’animo candido… più di quanto fosse normalmente dovuto ad un essere umano…  
Borbottò qualcosa d’incomprensibile e, incredibilmente, allungò una mano verso il mio petto…  
Prima che riuscisse anche soltanto a sfiorarmi, l’altro ragazzo lo afferrò per una spalla e lo riattirò a sé con uno strattone abbastanza violento, facendolo mugolare di fastidio.

* * *

\- Andrew, che fai! - sibilai spingendo nuovamente verso di me il mio amico, il quale però si dimenò immediatamente per liberarsi da quella presa. Si calmò solo quando lo lasciai andare.  
\- … A-andrew..?  
Il balbettare del ragazzo mi fece nuovamente girare verso di lui. Per un attimo gli vidi in volto un’espressione alquanto curiosa, che però nel giro di pochi istanti mutò per tornare alla consueta durezza.  
\- Scusalo Michail, ma lui ha alcuni problemi. - tagliai corto, senza aggiungere altro: non potevo dire con esattezza quanto questo Michail sapesse di noi due, comunque non era assolutamente mia intenzione, almeno per il momento, fornirgli ulteriori spiegazioni delle quali non fosse già in possesso.  
Mi guardò intensamente per ancora qualche attimo, poi mi domandò:  
\- Dobbiamo portarcelo dietro..?  
Strinsi gli occhi, mettendomi istintivamente sulla difensiva.  
\- Ho il permesso di Hiwatari, se non ci credi puoi chiederglielo personalmente. In ogni modo, - specificai - io non andrò da nessuna parte senza di lui.  
Ebbi l’impressione di sentirlo sbuffare, e accigliai un sopracciglio. Lui si limitò a bofonchiare:  
\- Aiutami a caricare questa roba in macchina che partiamo: siamo già fin troppo in ritardo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecco la precisazione di cui vi parlavo sopra… Vorrei mettere in chiaro che il ragazzo che qui si presenta col nome di Michail Deniskin in realtà (come qualcuno avevo già intuito…) è Boris Huznestov con l’aspetto che avrà in ‘Beyblade G-Revolution’, come vedremo nel 13° episodio… il perché si faccia chiamare in un altro modo, poi, lo si capirà in seguito.


	17. Trilogy (tributo ad una persona immeritevole)

(Attenti a questo p.o.v… è_é NdA)  
  
Cosa restava di loro..?  
Due lastre di marmo piantate nel terreno.  
Lisce, fredde, immobili ed inutilmente piene di inscrizioni.  
Doppiamente inutili, dato che coloro che la terra copriva non avevano desiderato altro che la dimenticanza, e nessuno più pregava (o forse aveva mai pregato) per loro…  
… A chi serve ricordare, ai vivi o ai morti..?  
E CHI, poi?  
Una donna caduta e pentitasi solo alla fine dei suoi giorni, una creatura mai venuta al mondo e il suo da tutti odiato padre.  
Mi ero spesso chiesto che senso avesse avuto mettere quelle tombe giusto lì, nel nostro cortile. Magari era stata un’altra delle idee balzane di Bo, una sorta di strano capriccio per soddisfare la sua macabra abitudine di abbinare ampi giardini con zone da passeggio e cimiteri…  
Che avesse avuto nostalgia proprio dell’enorme cimitero-giardino che aveva costruito e curato personalmente a Tokyo, lasciandolo poi nelle mani di un fidato custode quando si era trasferito all’estero con noi?  
No, non quadrava…  
In quel luogo vi erano sepolti i corpi dei suoi compagni caduti, oltre a quello della donna che per anni aveva continuato ad amare nonostante fosse ormai deceduta… Qui, invece, c’era quello dell’uomo che aveva provocato la sua scomparsa.  
Ero certo che, se quelle due tombe troneggiavano nel bel mezzo delle nostre aiuole, era stato per volontà dell’unica persona che aveva seriamente accesso al suo cuore e che poteva permettersi di chiedergli dei favori sapendo perfettamente che, nonostante il tono gentile, sarebbero stati considerati come ordini.  
Ero sicuro che solo per compiacere lui, aveva acconsentito a tenere costantemente sotto gli occhi quegli stupidi oggetti che gli facevano tornare alla memoria coloro che probabilmente più astiosamente era riuscito ad odiare in tutta la sua esistenza… Coloro che avevano anche provocato la rottura della nostra amicizia perché per mia libera scelta ero passato dalla SUA parte, del resto…  
Non capivo perché lui avesse voluto tutto questo, però. Non aveva voluto che fosse trasportato qui il sepolcro di mio cugino, la persona alla quale era stato maggiormente legato negli ultimi anni, ma tollerava quello di colui che gli aveva rovinato la vita..?  
In diverse occasioni mi aveva colto il dubbio che lo avesse fatto per me, per cercare di consolarmi in qualche modo per la perdita che avevo subito.  
Sorrisi.  
No. Era troppo intelligente, per fare una cosa del genere.  
Tra me e quello sfortunato defunto non vi era mai stato sul serio amore, e lui lo sapeva benissimo. Bo era sempre stato convinto che ne fossi stato innamorato e non me l’avrebbe mai perdonato, lui invece non aveva avuto dubbi sulla reale natura del rapporto che ci aveva uniti, dato che sapeva perfettamente di essere stato il solo ad essere davvero amato da quell’abietto individuo che andava al di fuori da ogni schema logico…  
‘La cosa più preziosa che possedevo l’ho già donata ad un altro’, mi aveva sussurrato quasi vergognosamente, prima che ci unissimo per la seconda ed ultima volta.  
La cosa più importante… la possibilità di vivere.  
A me, che aveva scelto come suo erede e a cui aveva affidato ogni sua speranza, aveva concesso il potere assoluto; all’unica persona verso la quale fosse mai stato capace di provare un ossessivo affetto aveva lasciato la propria vita.  
Quella tomba… era una specie di modo per farsi perdonare..?  
Si era preso il disturbo d’incenerire il suo corpo, come aveva precedentemente fatto con quello della sorella, e di portarlo poi con sé concedendogli una sepoltura per farmi una specie di piacere, dato che non capivo per quale altro motivo avrebbe dovuto preoccuparsi per un motivo simile?  
Che cosa strana, oltretutto… I due corpi per forza di cose avevano subito una sorta di cremazione, ma i vasi che contenevano le loro ceneri erano state sotterrati e contrassegnati con delle lapidi.  
Non mi pareva che lui fosse credente, non un credente praticante per lo meno, ma forse l’idea di tenere delle urne cinerarie in bella mostra nel proprio salotto, manco fossero stati dei soprammobili, probabilmente lo disgustava almeno quanto disgustava me…  
Era stata una premura inutile, in ogni caso,dato che io non riuscivo a dare un significato a quel gesto e men che meno ad una lastra di pietra piena di scritte, che avrebbe dovuto possedere la pretesa di conservare il suo ricordo.  
Avevo sempre considerato il nostro rapporto qualcosa di transitorio, una sorta di rito di passaggio stordente e turbolento che avrei dovuto affrontare per maturare. Nulla di più: quando al mio risveglio mi avevano informato della sua scomparsa, infatti, l’avevo accettata con una certa facilità. Speravo solo che avesse finalmente trovato quell’oblio che tanto agognava…  
Mi resi conto che, da qualche parte, mi stava osservando.  
Sospirai tra me e me.  
Sarebbe stato tanto semplice leggergli nell’animo… ma ne avevo troppa paura…

* * *

\- Per quante persone devo prenotare?  
\- Per tre.  
\- E le camere?  
\- Tre, naturalmente.  
\- Come, scusa..?  
La signorina della reception e Michail si voltarono verso di me contemporaneamente, scrutandomi con perplessità. Andrew, nel frattempo, continuava a sparpagliare sul pavimento delle riviste prese da un tavolino:v edendolo ‘giocare’ a quel modo, avrei potuto pensare che fosse tornato in sé… in sé com’era nel primo periodo seguito a quando gli era stato succhiato il cervello… ma il suo caparbio mutismo non faceva che ricordarmi le mie colpe.  
\- Siamo in tre, mi pare. - replicò finalmente il russo, interrompendo quell’fastidioso silenzio.  
\- Una camera doppia e una singola, signorina. - mi rivolsi direttamente a lei ignorando del tutto e volutamente Michail.  
Notai lo sguardo confuso della giovane vagare alternativamente da me al mio ‘rivale’, per poi finire a soffermarsi per qualche attimo sul mio ragazzo, che si stava dondolando sul pavimento incurante quanto inconsapevole dell’attenzione che attirava.  
Le sue gote si tinsero lievemente di rosso.  
\- U-una camera doppia… con un letto matrimoniale..?  
\- NO! - esclamai con fin troppo impeto, intuendo finalmente che genere di pensieri gli stessero passando per il cervello, e la poveretta arretrò per lo spavento. Al colmo dell’imbarazzo, mi raschiai la gola e ripresi più cortesemente - Una camera singola ed un'altra con DUE letti.  
Michail corrugò la fronte; chiaramente non era d’accordo con la mia scelta.  
\- Abbiamo abbastanza denaro per prendere una camera per ciascuno, Ralph. Non vedo perché tu debba prenderti questo disturbo… - mormorò, scegliendo un tono udibilmente affettato.  
\- Andrew non è affatto un disturbo, per me. - specificai, calcando la voce su quella parola: ‘disturbo’… - Oltretutto, potrebbe aver bisogno d’aiuto durante la notte.  
\- Questo lo so anch’io. Avrei potuto darti il cambio, di tanto in tanto… Dubito che riuscirai a dormire molto, con lui in camera tutta la notte.  
\- Chiedendo di portarlo con me mi sono preso un responsabilità, Michail. - dissi deciso, e gli diedi le spalle considerando chiusa lì la questione. - Le chiavi delle due stanze, prego.

* * *

\- Povero piccolo… - gli sussurrai, scrutando a fondo in quei due specchi color pervinca - Ma come ci sei finito tu, con quel buzzurro..?  
In quel momento stranamente io ed Andrew eravamo soli, dato che Ralph aveva deciso di seguire portare lui stesso alla loro camera i bagagli suoi e quelli dell’inglese senza il mio aiuto, chiedendomi di restare là ad aspettarlo per poi andare tutti insieme alla sala ristorante.  
Il ragazzo dischiuse lievemente le labbra, dalle quali però non uscì alcun suono. Seduto al mio fianco, si avvicinò a me facendo strisciare letteralmente il sedere lungo la panchina.  
Sussultai. Aveva allungato una mano verso di me, come aveva tentato di fare qualche ora prima, ma stavolta nessuno frenò a metà il suo gesto… Posò il palmo della mano all’altezza del mio cuore, e lasciò ricadere la testa sulla mia spalla come se tutt’ad un tratto le forze gli fossero venute meno.  
Che lui fosse speciale lo sapevo già, ma a quanto pareva lo stesso Andrew doveva aver notato che in me vi era qualcosa di diverso. Nonostante ciò, però, io non provai fastidio per il fatto di essere stato in qualche maniera scoperto né tanto meno lui sembrò essere infastidito o preoccupato per via di quella mia diversità. L’unica cosa che effettivamente pareva terrorizzarlo, infatti, era Ralph Jurgens.  
Quasi come se la mia mano avesse smesso di seguire gli ordini impartitigli dal cervello, mi azzardai ad accarezzare piano una sua guancia. Emise un lieve borbottio di gradimento e mosse lentamente la mano lungo il mio torace, lungo la linea della cicatrice rossastra nascosta sotto strati di vestiti.  
\- Hai voglia di coccole, piccolo? - mormorai dolcemente, per poi sibilare - Scommetto che quelle che fanno in genere a te sono di tutt’altro tipo…  
Sul rapporto che mi era stato consegnato a tempo debito avevo trovato scritto nero su bianco che il responsabile della pazzia di Andrew Mc Gregor era proprio lui, Ralph, che a quanto sembrava era pure suo amico di vecchia data…  
Non avevo trovato alcuna allusione al fatto che eventualmente il loro rapporto potesse aver preso altri generi di pieghe, ma i fatti, purtroppo, davano ragione ai miei sospetti: gli sguardi astiosi che il tedesco non si risparmiava di riservarmi, l’esagerata ossessività che dimostrava nei suoi confronti, la foga con la quale lo aveva strappato via da me quando aveva tentato di avvicinarmi… erano amanti, maledizione!  
Ok, non sarebbero stati fatti miei, ma certe cose mi facevano davvero schiumare di rabbia..!  
Hiwatari aveva consegnato la piena podestà di Andrew a Ralph benché fosse il succhiacervelli che lo aveva ridotto in quel modo… un potente succhiacervelli, mi sembrava… e per di più, avevo anche avuto la forte impressione che quel bastardo si prendesse con lui ben altri generi di libertà… Andrew infatti non temeva la sua presenza, quanto il CONTATTO FISICO con lui…  
Mi chiedevo come fosse possibile che al mondo esistessero simili mostri… Possibile che, pur di sfogarsi, arrivasse ad approfittare di una persona che non era capace di opporre resistenza? Come si poteva fare volontariamente del male ad un esserino tanto dolce ed indifeso?!  
Era per quello, che avevo insistito tanto sulla questione delle camere separate… Speravo che, in quel modo, potessi in qualche modo preservarlo da lui…  
E per di più, Andrew era da considerarsi la parte lesa dell’intera faccenda… Perché nessuno alla Borg faceva rispettare i suoi diritti?  
Sospirai: lo conoscevo da meno di un giorno, e già mi ero affezionato a lui… e, per di più,stavo già contribuendo a complicare la mia precaria posizione… oh, sì…  
Non mi ero accorto che Ralph ci avesse raggiunti. E neppure del fatto che tenevo ancora un braccio attorno alle spalle di Andrew, la cui mano era abbandonata in prossimità del mio ventre… Osservando il suo volto paonazzo a causa della gelosia e gli occhi neri fiammeggianti d’ira, per la prima volta da quando l’avevo conosciuto mi sentì in obbligo di fornirgli una qualche spiegazione.  
Mi scostai dolcemente dal londinese, che pareva essere stato sul punto di appisolarsi sulla mia spalla, e sentendo un brivido gelido scorrermi lungo la schiena, attesi la mia punizione…  
… Un rombo di tuono fece sollevare lo sguardo verso l’alto a tutti e tre.  
Il cielo, che fino ad un momento prima era di turchese stranamente brillante pur essendo in pieno inverno, adesso si era fatto scuro e pieno di nuvole disposte a formare una sorta di vortice giusto sopra di noi, che rigettava indietro bagliori e saette violacei.  
Mi resi conto con orrore che il forte vento che congiungeva verso il suo centro stava iniziando a trascinare con sé tutto ciò che si trovava nelle nostre vicinanze, attirandolo verso l’alto…

* * *

(Fate attenzione anche a questo… NdA)  
  
\- Ralph! - mi girai di scatto, percependo la voce allarmata di Boris e contemporaneamente il suo tocco sulla mia spalla. - Sta succedendo… oh!  
La conferma che qualcosa di spiacevole fosse accaduto me lo diedero il modo in cui Boris mi stava guardando e il fatto che si fosse così bruscamente interrotto nell’annunciarmi la notizia… per non parlare poi delle lacrime di sangue che avevano preso a scorrermi lungo le guance, delle quali mi ero finalmente accorto.  
Guardai verso l’alto, e notai ciò che il russo dai capelli violetti era venuto a segnalarmi: l’ormai a noi familiare agglomerato di nuvole che formavano Chaotic Thanatos, il quale spiccava come grosso un foro nero nel bel mezzo del cielo a poca distanza da casa nostra.  
Mi rivoltai immediatamente verso le tombe di Lea, Shen Li e Rei Kon, e vidi che Yuriy non c’era più.

* * *

La mia prima azione, subito essermi massaggiato il sedere dolorante per il brusco atterraggio, fu guardarmi ansiosamente attorno per trovare il mio Andrew: fortunatamente era a pochi metri da me, a mugugnare per i miei stessi motivi, mentre Michail si teneva la testa tra le mani.  
Dimentico per un attimo della gelosia che provavo nei suoi confronti, gli chiesi preoccupato:  
\- Ehi, stai bene?  
\- S-sì, credo… - biascicò - Ma che cosa è successo..?  
Domanda da un milione di dollari…  
\- Non lo so. - risposi sinceramente, riprendendo la mia solita inflessione cupa dopo essermi assicurato che stesse bene - Mi pare solo di ricordare che quel… quella cosa ci ha risucchiati e poi risputati fuori nel giro di qualche istante…  
Stavo per aggiungere qualcos’altro, quando nuove, violente raffiche di vento, diverse dalle precedenti, presero a scuotere con forza gli alberi della radura dove ci eravamo ritrovati. Forse perché avevano alzato un bel po’ di polvere, nell’intrecciarsi tra loro di fronte a noi nascosero inizialmente la figura che si stava materializzando nella parte centrale di quel picciolo occhio del ciclone…  
Poi essa, materializzatasi completamente, avanzò fino a rendersi visibile: un ragazzo snello ed alto vestito di una tuta aderente bianca ed arancione levitava in modo tale che i suoi piedi non toccassero terra. Il visetto pallido e affilato, dai lineamenti rimasti immutabilmente gentili nonostante ghignasse, era circondato dalla consueta massa di capelli vermigli disposti ‘a corna’… A rafforzare l’impressione demoniaca che già dava, come se tutto il resto non bastasse, c’erano un paio di brillanti occhi dorati e felini dalla pupilla verticale.  
Quando avevo visto il terzo occhio azzurro comparire sulla fronte dello stesso ragazzo, qualche tempo prima, ero rimasto certamente meno impressionato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE DELL’AUTRICE: Sì, lo so… adesso è finalmente giunto il momento giusto per fare le valige e smettere di essere una fanfic-writer… Magari dovrei restare qui in attesa della giusta punizione, ma io non sono così coraggiosa… ^^’’’  
>  Chi ha letto la mia trilogia (‘Sin’, ‘Tabula Rasa’ e ‘Otherside: Attraverso i Suoi occhi’) forse avrà capito che questo capitolo è una sorta di cross-over tra essa e OADS… Chi sta ancora leggendo OS adesso starò bestemmiando, perché adesso avrà degli indizi circa il finale… Chi non ha mai letto la mia trilogia mi starà maledicendo ugualmente, perché a questo punto potrebbe sentirsi molto, molto confuso… Invito queste ultime persone a rivolgermi i propri dubbi in caso di bisogno: dato che non posso pretendere che vi leggiate tre fanfic solo per capire un paio di capitoli di OADS, chiedetemi pure di spiegarvi le parti di quella storia che possono interessarvi e io lo farò.  
>  Comunque, per essere chiari, ecco lo schema del susseguirsi dei p.o.v. in questo capitolo e i rispettivi ‘mondi’ in cui si trovano mentre parlano:  
>   
>  \- Yuriy di OS* (in OS)  
>  \- Ralph di OADS (in OADS)  
>  \- Boris/Michail di OADS (in OADS)  
>  \- Ralph di OS* (in OS)  
>  \- Ralph di OADS (in OS)  
>   
>  Un ultimo appunto prima di darmi alla fuga: alla fine di questo capitolo si dice che gli occhi di Yu versione stregone sono dorati, e questo naturalmente è un riferimento al legame magico (e non solo) che c’era tra lui e Rei Kon. So bene che gli occhi ‘felini’ di Rei sono una caratteristica tipica della Tribù della Tigre Bianca: diciamo che mi sono presa una licenza poetica… ^.^


	18. Trilogy (mondi paralleli)

\- Yuriy… - balbettai, senza riuscire a distogliere gli occhi da quelle inquietanti iridi dorate. Ghignò, e lentamente i suoi piedi raggiunsero il suolo, sul quale si posarono dolcemente senza emettere suono.   
Mi resi conto che Michail non stava più osservando il ragazzo dai capelli color fuoco ma me, come in cerca di una qualche spiegazione. Ero convinto che lui conoscesse il volto di Yuriy, doveva necessariamente conoscerlo, altrimenti non avrebbero incaricato lui di andarlo a cercare dopo la sua fuga… e naturalmente sapeva anche che io lo avevo incontrato a mia volta… Nonostante ciò, però, per qualche motivo era evidente che si aspettava delucidazioni da parte mia… Mah…  
\- Wow… - sussurrò divertito il rossino, attirando immediatamente la nostra attenzione. - Sai il mio nome… curioso…  
Notai con crescente orrore che nella sua mano destra si stava formando ciò che a prima vista mi parve una sfera di energia.  
\- Senti… Credo che ci sia un equivoco… - cominciai, ma lui mi zittì con un cenno della mano.  
\- Non c’è proprio nulla. – obiettò con calma, e indicò la grande nuvola violacea che andava dissolvendosi sopra le nostre teste. – Siete dei mostri usciti da Chaotic Thanatos. I primi parlanti, certamente, ma non i primi in assoluto, oramai c’abbiamo fatto l’abitudine…  
\- Chaoticosa..? – borbottai, ma prima che potessi aggiungere altro, Michail si lanciò di fronte a lui e trasse fuori qualcosa da sotto il suo giaccone… una pistola!  
\- L’importante è consegnare Yuriy Ivanov a chi di dovere… VIVO O MORTO! – gridò, e premette sul grilletto.  
La morte che gli arrivava in faccia prima che lui avesse avuto anche solo il tempo di pensare e io di parlare…  
Di dirgli che non era affatto il caso, di mettersi a sparare addosso a uno solo perché è identico all’uomo che stavamo cercando.  
E di fargli noto che, oltretutto, io non sapevo che Hiwatari avrebbe accettato ben volentieri anche un cadavere, né tanto meno che mi avesse messo affianco qualcuno abituato ad uccidere e che di norma non si faceva neppure troppe domande o problemi per questo.  
Che se lo colpivamo noi per primi quella non era più da considerarsi legittima difesa: il tipo ci stava minacciando, era vero, ma non aveva neppure accennato ad attaccarci…  
E mentre io schiudevo appena le labbra per comporre la prima parola, il colpo partì.  
Il colpo volò veloce verso Yuriy (o chi per lui) fendendo l’aria; neppure un sibilo dopo il botto dell’esplosione.  
Yuriy aveva ancora sul viso quell’espressione tra il perfido e il divertito… e finalmente capii il perché.  
La pallottola rallentò e si fermò. Si bloccò a pochi centimetri dal suo viso e attorno ad essa innumerevoli ondine si propagarono lentamente, come fosse stata un sassolino scagliato in uno specchio d’acqua.  
Il proiettile cadde a terra tra l’erba fresca, ancora fumante.  
\- Se ci provi di nuovo te lo ritroverai in fronte. – mormorò minacciosamente ad un Michail ancora boccheggiante per la sorpresa.  
\- Tu… tu sei davvero Yuriy Ivanov..? – riuscii finalmente a chiedergli.  
Annuì, con in viso un’espressione pensierosa.  
\- Io sono Yuriy Ivanov. Tu e quel tuo amico lì COSA siete, invece? – mormorò in risposta, riferendosi anche ad Andrew, che lo osservava con gli occhi spalancati anche se probabilmente non capiva quasi nulla di quella situazione.  
\- YURIY!! – un urlo inferocito ci fece voltare tutti verso la strada che scendeva da una collina: un ragazzo dagli insoliti capelli color lavanda (Insoliti… Ma parla per te! >.< NdBo-Chan) si stava avvicinando a noi correndo a tutta velocità.  
Yuriy fece una smorfia, e dopo aver preso un profondo respiro, gli si rivolse in un tono forzatamente pacifico:  
\- Non c’era mica bisogno di fare tutta quella strada di corsa, Boris.  
L’altro, ripreso fiato, stava per replicare qualcosa, ma non appena ci ebbe scrutati per benino fu come se la voce gli fosse inaspettatamente venuta a mancare.  
\- Io non capisco… - balbettò Michail, scuotendo lentamente la testa.  
\- M-ma com’è possibile?! – disse infine il ragazzo di nome Boris.  
\- Forse ce lo saprà dire il tuo migliore amico… - rispose il russo sibillino, sottolineando quel ‘migliore’.  
  
\- Ammetto che questa situazione mi coglie al quanto inaspettato…  
\- Beh… Neppure a me era mai capitato prima d’incontrare un altro me stesso… - mormorai, osservando attentamente colui che seduto sul sofà di fronte a me mi analizzava con scientifica perizia: stesso sguardo penetrante e foscamente vellutato, labbra ugualmente sottili stiracchiate ironicamente sulla carnagione slavata… ma i tratti severi del viso, per quanto identici ai miei, avevano una spigolosità (‘Spigolosità’..? °° NdRalph) tutta loro che gli concedeva un’aria matura che io ancora non possedevo, così come l’armoniosità della sua robusta muscolatura tesa sui lunghi arti che s’indovinava sotto la camicia leggera e i pantaloni attillati che indossava, o la voce dal timbro prettamente mascolino e un po’ roco.  
Yuriy, i cui occhi erano ritornati all’abituale e per me certamente più rassicurante azzurro cielo, era seduto su di una sedia al lato della stanza, ad una certa distanza da quelle dov’eravamo sistemati io, Andrew e Michail.  
Boris era seduto accanto a Ralph, o per meglio dire lui era spaparanzato comodamente sul divano, mentre l’altro educatamente gli lasciava tutto lo spazio di cui sentiva di aver bisogno, benché fosse il più corpulento tra loro. Le loro ginocchia erano parzialmente in contatto; un gesto all’apparenza casuale. Mi chiesi se tra quei due non ci fosse stato qualcosa.  
Quasi avesse letto nella mia mente e volesse fugare quel mio increscioso dubbio, Boris si alzò e si avviò pigramente verso quella che doveva essere la cucina. Yuriy si scansò impercettibilmente al suo passaggio, per evitare che i loro corpi si sfiorassero.  
\- E’ stata colpa di Chaotic Thanatos, presumo. – disse Ralph – L’affare che vi ha portato qui, quella specie di buco nero, è un vero è proprio passaggio dimensionale… E’ già capitato altre volte che si aprisse inavvertitamente e che trasportasse qui esseri di tutti i tipi provenienti da altri mondi, ma mai delle persone né tanto meno i NOI STESSI di una dimensione parallela (Un chiarimento: da come parla Ralph, è evidente che col tempo è riuscito ad acquisire i pieni poteri su Chaotic Thanatos e adesso è più o meno capace di sfruttarli senza provocare gravi danni come in passato o quasi… NdA) …  
\- Vuoi dire che, oltre a me e Yuriy, qui ci sono altri ‘doppioni’ di gente del mio mondo?  
A quella mia domanda, intravidi per un attimo una fugace ombra di tristezza velargli lo sguardo.  
\- E’ molto probabile. Il tuo amico - sussurrò riferendosi ad Andrew – è identico ad una persona che conoscevo.  
Un brivido gelido mi percorse la schiena: aveva parlato al passato, perciò…  
\- Per caso conoscete un tipo che si chiama Kei Hiwatari? – buttai lì, tanto per cambiare discorso.  
Ebbi l’impressione che, a sentire quel nome, sia Yuriy che Ralph fossero letteralmente sobbalzati.  
\- Sì, lo conosciamo. – borbottò il russo – Anche se non abbiamo sue notizie da un bel pezzo.  
Boris fece il suo rientro dalla cucina, con in mano una bottiglietta da mezzo litro piena d’acqua sul cui tappo c’era appoggiato un bicchiere di plastica.  
Ne versò un po’ nel contenitore e con mia grande sorpresa lo porse ad Andrew, il quale lo afferrò quasi con foga e se lo portò alle labbra, iniziando a vuotarne velocemente il contenuto con una certa avidità.  
\- Ehi, bevi piano! – ridacchiò lui, parlando all’inglese.  
\- Come hai fatto a capire che aveva sete..? – gli domandai meravigliato.  
\- Non sapevo che avesse sete, -mormorò, posando il bicchiere vuoto su di un tavolino – però tossiva di continuo e ho pensato che un po’ d’acqua gli avrebbe fatto bene alla gola.  
Scostai da lui lo sguardo, vagamente indispettito: possibile che io non mi fossi accorto mi un problema così banale..? Mi ero ripromesso di curarlo, e non mi ero neppure accorto che aveva una semplice tosse… c’era arrivato prima un estraneo qualsiasi, per quanto evidentemente dotato di un buon intuito e con una certa indole a prendersi cura degli altri, che non io che mi vantavo di conoscerlo fin dall’infanzia e soprattutto di capirlo…  
Anche Michail lo stava fissando con una certa curiosità, ma poi distolse lo sguardo e riprese il discorso:  
\- Abbiamo capito come siamo arrivati qui, ma esiste un modo per tornare indietro?  
\- Credo di riuscire a farcela, –ribatté Ralph – ma prima di tutto bisogna individuare con precisione da quale dimensione provenite e fissare bene le relative coordinate, onde evitare errori…  
-Uhm… Già, se finissimo nel mondo sbagliato sarebbe un bel guaio… - concordò.  
\- Per quello non ci sono problemi. – intervenne Yuriy – Posso individuare le coordinate con precisione usando la magia.  
\- La MAGIA?! – esclamai, quasi al punto da apparire maleducato.  
\- Da voi non si usa? – chiese Boris con tono ironico, ma ebbi l’impressione che volesse pungolare l’altro russo piuttosto che me.  
\- Le consideriamo solo superstizioni. – replicai secco.  
\- Anche la maggior parte di quelli del nostro mondo, solo che poi viene praticata da moltissime persone più o meno in segreto. – rispose il rosso – Tu e il tuo amico non siete umani, perciò potresti essere pure un po’ più tollerante verso chi crede che esistano forme di energia e di vita diverse da quelle considerate di solito NORMALI.  
\- Ha solo fatto un’osservazione, Yuriy. – lo ammonì Boris, nell’ascoltare quella filippica a favore della magia.  
\- Voi due… - domandai con un filo di voce io nonostante tutto, parlando nuovamente al mago e riferendomi a lui e Ralph – Siete COMPLETAMENTE umani..?  
\- Sì. – asserì – Ho cominciato a praticare la magia qualche anno fa, e anche se mi hanno detto che a quanto pare che ci sono particolarmente portato, pur se stregone rimango sempre un umano. Stesso dicasi per Ralph e il potere oscuro che si porta dentro. Siamo solo due semplici uomini, alla fin fine. – improvvisamente allargò gli occhi, come se si fosse accorto solo in quel preciso istante di qualcosa che prima non aveva scorto, e bisbigliò – Il tuo braccio…  
Feci scorrere lo sguardo alternativamente su entrambi gli arti, e capii cosa Yuriy intendeva: la manica sinistra del mio maglione era chiazzata di macchie rugginose.  
\- Sangue. – borbottai – Devo essermi ferito durante l’atterraggio quando il buco nero ci ha portati qui. Non me ne ero neppure accorto…  
Nel frattempo che parlavo, il rosso si era alzato ed avvicinato a me.  
\- Stendi il braccio. – mi disse, con un tono cortese ma fermo.  
Più che altro per curiosità, feci come mi era stato chiesto. Il ragazzo sollevò abilmente la manica arrotolandola fino all’altezza del gomito, mostrandomi così un grosso graffio rossastro. Lo osservò per qualche istante, forse valutando l’entità del lieve danno, poi posò un dito in sua corrispondenza e lo fece scorrere lungo la pelle: la leggera ferita sparì immediatamente.  
\- Ma come..?! – balbettai confuso, e lo stesso Michail, per un attimo, parve per una volta tanto pensarla come me.  
\- La guarigione rapida è uno dei miei poteri speciali. – rispose sorridendo.  
\- Beh, abbiamo risolto pure questo. – bofonchiò Michail – E adesso come dobbiamo provvedere per il nostro ritorno a casa?  
\- Posso cominciare a mettermi a lavoro anche subito, credo che riuscirò a farcela in tempi brevi. – disse Yuriy.  
\- Non se ne parla nemmeno! – sbottò Boris – Tu puoi anche farcela subito, ma Ralph no. Sai benissimo che ogni volta che si apre il passaggio Ralph perde sangue e sul suo corpo compaiono ferite che neppure tu puoi curare, senza considerare lo stress che gli procura… Non puoi chiedergli di ripetere subito la procedura!  
\- Anche questo è vero…  
\- E allora che si fa? – li incalzò Michail, che sembrava avere una gran voglia di andarsene via da quella casa.  
\- Resterete qui fino a quando i tempi non saranno maturi. – replicò il ragazzo dai capelli violetti, perentorio –Le camere per gli ospiti non ci mancano.  
Nonostante quei discorsi riguardassero strettamente anche me, non li stavo più ascoltando: la mia attenzione era stata rapita da ben altro… Praticamente accoccolato ai suoi piedi, Andrew giocava ad afferrare le dita di un Ralph quasi sorridente emettendo di tanto in tanto quei versetti gioiosi che a me ormai non riservava più.  
\- Oh… per quello non devi preoccuparti. - mi sussurrò quasi all’orecchio Yuriy, facendomi trasalire, mentre Boris e Michail continuavano a parlare tra loro. – E’ solo quello che noi chiamiamo il Fascino del Male, cioè l’effetto d’attrazione che il potere di Ralph provoca su certi individui particolarmente predisposti… praticamente i tre quarti delle persone che conosco…  
\- Escluso te, ovviamente. –mormorò Ralph con un tono indefinibile, girandosi improvvisamente verso di noi.  
Colto sul fatto, Yuriy arrossì d’imbarazzo sotto il i nostri sguardi più o meno divertiti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il Boris di OS ha l’aspetto del personaggio che c’era nella prima serie di ‘Beyblade’, Boris-Michail di quello della terza. E’ probabile che sia proprio per questo motivo che nessuno si accorge che sono ‘la stessa persona’… anche se a giudicare dall’ansia di Michail, forse il ragazzo si è riconosciuto pure soltanto sentendo il proprio nome..! XD  
> Il sottotitolo ‘mondi paralleli’ si rifà al titolo di un fumetto disegnato da me alcuni anni fa, ‘Parallel Worlds’ appunto. Alcuni suoi personaggi sono poi stati usati come coprotagonisti nella mia fanfic di esordio su ‘Beyblade’, ‘Superior Will’.


	19. Trilogy (risoluzione del problema)

La cena si svolse in silenzio. Seduti ad un tavolo a sei posti, tutte le sedie erano occupare meno una…  
\- No, cinque piatti bastano. – avevo sentito dire Boris a Michail, mentre lo aiutava ad apparecchiare. Solo dopo, avevo capito il perché di quella misteriosa esclusione.  
\- Yuriy non mangia con noi, in genere. – mi aveva spiegato il russo dai capelli color lavanda, notando la mia perplessità e le continue occhiate che gettavo in quella direzione. – Fa degli orari strani, per via del tempo che impiega ad esercitarsi e per preparare le sue lezioni di magia. Si addormenta anche all’alba e si sveglia di pomeriggio, perciò per lui sarebbe inutile pranzare o cenare al nostro stesso orario.  
Circa mezz’ora prima che ci mettessimo a tavola, aveva provato su di noi quello che ci aveva spiegato essere un innocuo incantesimo che sarebbe servito per fargli individuare con precisione le coordinate del nostro universo di origine: ci aveva inondato per qualche istante con una lucetta azzurrina che, staccatasi da noi, si era ridotta in minuscole sferette luminose, che lo stregone aveva raccolto per poi ritirarsi nel suo studio e non farsi più vedere da allora.  
Di tanto in tanto, si potevano udire rumori vari provenienti dallo scantinato. Era lui, probabilmente. Erano i soli suoni che si erano potuti udire durante il nostro pasto.  
L’altro Ralph era seduto a capotavola, come si addiceva ad un buon padrone di casa. Ingurgitava piccoli bocconi con lentezza studiata, senza apparentemente trovarci gusto, seguendo movenze impartitegli dal suo nobiliare bon-ton insegnatogli fin dall’infanzia e che non doveva mai essere riuscito completamente a scrollarsi di dosso. I nostri modi di fare dovevano essere simili, ma io non possedevo la sua stessa rigidezza.  
Boris era seduto alla sua destra, e sbocconcellava il cibo con una malavoglia quasi dichiarata, come a voler sottolineare che qualcosa lo rendeva tanto nervoso da non permettergli di godere al meglio di ciò che aveva nel piatto.  
A partire da lui, in senso orario, eravamo seduti Michail, io ed Andrew, il solo tra noi tre che si stesse gettando sulle varie portate senza frenarsi troppo, esprimendo a pieno l’appetito che noi altri cercavamo di celare più che altro per educazione.  
E il suo divorare era il nostro unico, costante sottofondo.  
Non avrei mai potuto pensare che, un giorno, il silenzio avrebbe potuto darmi tanto fastidio. C’ero abituato, nella mia vera casa, ma le aree quiete del mio castello per me esprimevano semplicemente tranquillità. In questa villa, invece, il silenzio aveva il sapore di cose non dette, di avvenimenti tenuti volontariamente nascosti…  
Eravamo piombati in un’abitazione altrui sconvolgendone gli equilibri, e nessuno si premurava di fare in modo che non ce ne accorgessimo. Avremmo potuto tentare almeno una conversazione di circostanza, ma sapevamo che sarebbe stata oltremodo inutile, tanto che avevamo tacitamente stabilito di restarcene zitti. Eppure, il disagio provocato dalla chiara sensazione che fosse proprio la nostra presenza ad impedire a Boris e Ralph di chiacchierare, mi stava mettendo decisamente in ansia…  
Compii un gesto nervoso quanto involontario, e per sbaglio sfiorai Andrew… il quale scattò con altrettanta rapidità indietro, colpendo con un gomito la bottiglia dell’acqua, che rovinò fragorosamente sulla tovaglia inondando il posto vuoto.

* * *

Pensavo di non essere il solo a sentirmi fuori posto, lì. Mi chiedevo però se anche Boris se ne rendesse conto…  
Mentre gli strofinavo la schiena con la spugna, Andrew emise un borbottio di gradimento che mi fece sorridere.  
\- Sembra che tu ci tenga parecchio, a lui. – mormorò sornione il ragazzo, prendendo un po’ di shampoo nel palmo della mano, e iniziando a frizionarglielo delicatamente in testa.  
Siccome Andrew aveva passato buona parte delle ore seguenti la cena a razzolare liberamente in giardino, divertendosi un mondo ma sporcandosi in maniera poco decorosa, si era reso necessario un buon bagno prima di metterlo a letto. E dato che da Ralph non si faceva toccare, ci eravamo offerti volontari noi due… Yuriy non era più tornato dal suo laboratorio e Ralph_padrone_di_casa si era rintanato nella biblioteca, lasciando a noi il piacere di sparecchiare e rigovernare i piatti sporchi (Non dà neppure una mano in casa… Non me lo voglio più sposare… ù.ù NdA) (E chi ti vuole?! >.<# NdRalph).  
\- Lo conosco solo da un paio di giorni. – borbottai, distogliendo lo sguardo da lui, chiaramente divertito.  
\- Ma evidentemente è bastato per decidere di avere fiducia in te.  
\- Non mi piace come lo tratta. Non mi piace che una persona tanto innocente venga usata come un burattino per soddisfare i capricci di chi sa solo fargli del male. – sussurrai, per poi pentirmi immediatamente di quella frase infelice.  
Sentendomi le guance iniziare a farsi di fuoco, ripresi da dove mi ero interrotto e decisi che avrei fatto finta di nulla… ma Boris posò una mano parzialmente insaponata sul mio polso, bloccandomi dal proseguire oltre. Scattai subito verso di lui, per ritrovarmi davanti uno sguardo straordinariamente freddo.  
\- E’ per questo che ti nascondi? – mi chiese, in tono incolore – Qualcuno ti sta forse usando contro la tua volontà, Michail… anzi, BORIS..?

* * *

(Attenzione: questo p.o.v. è di Ralph di OS. NdA)  
  
Yuriy richiuse piano la porta dietro di sé. Se avesse aspettato un altro paio di minuti prima di farsi vivo, molto probabilmente mi avrebbe trovato addormentato…  
\- Allora? – domandai, tentando di non dargli troppo a vedere che stavo praticamente per crollare dal sonno.  
\- E’ come pensavi tu. Quei ragazzi sono stati ingannati, è ovvio. – sussurrò a voce bassa, come se avesse temuto di svegliare qualcuno – Qualcuno sta cercando di allontanare Ralph ed Andrew, e per questo motivo ha cercato di convincere tutti dell’esistenza di uno stupro che non c’è MAI stato.  
Sospirai, osservando i suoi occhi di ghiaccio fissarmi, come desiderosi di una risposta ai suoi dubbi.  
\- Se ho capito bene quello che mi hai detto, la razza di cui fa parte il Ralph dell’altra dimensione si nutre di cervelli umani, ed Andrew è stato una sua vittima più o meno casuale. In seguito, qualcuno ha inserito nella sua testa vuota dei finti ricordi di una violenza inesistente in modo tale che cominciasse ad avere paura di lui, e ha preparato la sceneggiata a regola d’arte così che ci credessero tutti, Ralph compreso, favorendo il loro distacco…  
Il rossino annuì gravemente.  
\- E’ chiaro che se li stanno manipolando per bene. La persona che ha fatto tutto questo casino ha la capacità di creare finti ricordi e d’inserirli in menti altrui; il che mi fa credere, dato che a quanto pare non ci sono stregoni nel loro mondo, che questa persona sia a sua volta un ESSERE MAGICO…  
Gettai uno sguardo all’orologio, e notai che si era fatto parecchio tardi. Nonostante questo, però, per qualche ragione mi parve che il sonno mi fosse passato di colpo…  
\- Hai intenzione di aiutarli..?  
\- Non ho capito il perché queste persone siano arrivate da noi così all’improvviso, ma il lo vedo come una specie di segno del destino. Se devo essere sincero il vedere i nostri doppioni piombarci in casa da un giorno all’altro mi ha turbato non poco, ma il sapere che sono in difficoltà non ha fatto che aumentare il mio desiderio di dar loro una mano. Sempre che tu non abbia nulla in contrario…  
Quella frase gli sfuggì dalle labbra con un’intonazione vagamente sarcastica. Lo sapeva, Yuriy, che io non credevo nel destino né nella forza della magia, benché fosse ciò che mi aveva restituito la vita. E sapeva anche che se lo costringevo a tenere un laboratorio nello scantinato, mentre la mia camera da letto era al piano superiore nell’ala estrema della villa rispetto ad esso, era solamente perché cercavo di dimenticarmi del fatto che lui fosse stato un diretto allievo di Rei Kon.  
\- Non c’è problema. – dissi, come se sul serio pensassi che sarebbe bastato un mio ‘no’ a fermarlo.  
\- Bene. – sorrise – Allora puoi darmi una mano subito.  
Caddi delle nuvole, decisamente.  
\- E in che modo..?  
\- Conosco un modo pratico ed indolore per rendere il suo cervello ad Andrew. Però, mi servirebbe qualcuno capace di alterare i falsi ricordi che gli sono stati inseriti… Se mi limitassi a cancellarli rischierei di danneggiare la sua mente, sarebbe meglio se qualcuno li occultasse o modificasse in qualcosa di migliore… Potresti occupartene tu, visto che questo è mestiere tuo, come si suol dire.  
\- Ma pensi che sia corretto, fare una cosa simile?  
Una domanda strana, certo, per uno che questo l’aveva fatto fin troppo spesso. E se ne era pentito…  
\- Sono comunque ricordi falsi, manipolati. E che stanno provocando un dolore immenso, perciò mi sa che così gli faremmo solo un favore… - senza attendere una mia replica, si mise a passeggiare nella mia camera , e arrivato ad una mensola girò faccia al muro (Si potrà dire..? ^^’’’ NdA) la foto di Igor che vi era posata sopra. – Questa è meglio che loro non la vedano. Provocherebbe solo confusione.  
\- Hai scavato nelle loro menti usando il potere di Tabrys (In OS, il medaglione dato da Rei a Yuriy, che tra l’altro gli permetteva di visionare ricordi altrui. NdA), vero? – borbottai, un po’ scocciato – Non ti toglierai mai questo brutto vizio…  
\- Come tu non ti toglierai mai quello di farti del male da solo… - disse in un soffio.  
Si riferiva al mio braccio graffiato a sangue, che avevo incautamente lasciato libero all’attenzione altrui. Me ne ero completamente scordato.  
Imbarazzato, lo ripiegai verso il ventre e iniziai ad analizzare in silenzio l’orrendo soprammobile che la fidanzata di Bo mi aveva regalato in non ricordavo più che occasione, e che lui mi aveva gentilmente obbligato ad esibire in camera mia.

* * *

Rosso brillante  
scorreva rilucente lungo la bianca via.  
Adagio proseguiva dolcemente,  
fino ad incontrare il soffice porto che si schiuse per raccoglierlo in sé.  
In un veloce guizzo sparì, seguito in fretta dal resto.  
Un circolo continuo, piacevole.  
E un brillio d’oro in tanto nero.  
  
Riaprii gli occhi che ero praticamente già seduto sul letto. Mi guardai intorno, e scorsi pareti sconosciute… ancora una volta…  
Ci misi qualche attimo, a rendermi conto di dove mi trovavo: in un’altra dimensione, a casa di me stesso.  
Il mio cuore continuava forte sotto la maglietta la canottiera. Ero fin troppo sudato, pure per essermi ritrovato in un luogo dove era ancora Agosto mentre dalle parti mie eravamo in pieno inverno.  
Colpa di quell’incubo, forse: uno strano Yuriy dalle inquietanti iridi auree leccava il sangue dalla mia ferita sul mio braccio, con fare esperto e sottilmente malizioso.  
Preferivo il MIO Yuriy, quello con i suoi bravi occhietti azzurri, qualcuno di troppo, forse, ma di certo più umani dei suoi.  
Mi tirai su, e mi diressi verso la finestra: cominciava a fare troppo caldo in quella stanza, per i miei gusti: meglio far prendere una boccata d’aria alla stanza. E a me. La cefalea mi stava opprimendo quasi quanto l’atmosfera che potevo avvertire prepotentemente in quella strana casa.  
… Non pensavo certo che a quell’ora di notte qualcun altro avrebbe avuto la mia stessa, brillante idea…  
Per un attimo, quei fili di fumo sottile e quasi trasparente che si alzavano verso l’alto mi provocarono una specie di tuffo al cuore. Poi il mio fine olfatto mi confermò che quelle non erano la marca di sigarette che Andrew preferiva.  
Michail mi dedicò una lunga, occhiata incerta, e dopo aver fatto trascorrere un tempo abbastanza lungo da farmi credere che avesse avuto intenzione d’ignorarmi, borbottò:  
\- Ti dà fastidio? – si riferiva alla sigaretta, naturalmente. Avrei voluto dirgli di sì, ma poi decisi che non era il caso.  
\- No, figurati.  
Si rivoltò verso il giardino, e per un po’ non mi degnò più di neppure un’occhiata. Indossava i soliti vestiti, esclusi il cinturone, i guanti e la giacchetta. Mi chiesi come facesse a sopportare quell’afa, conciato così.  
\- Ti sei svegliato anche tu? – mi domandò all’improvviso.  
\- Sì. Non riuscivo a dormire bene – mentii, decidendo all’improvviso che non era il caso di rendergli noto il mio sogno. – Non sopporto questo posto.  
Io mi riferivo al clima che pervadeva la zona, al quale il mio corpo si era trovato impreparato così all’improvviso, ma il russo intese tutt’altro:  
\- Neppure a me. Quei tipi, detto sinceramente, mi fanno quasi impressione…  
\- Chi?  
Espirò il fumo verso l’alto, in fretta.  
\- Ma non li vedi? Stanno appiccicati come piovre, quel Boris e Ralph. E Yuriy sempre là nei paraggi, che sta a guardarli sott’occhi con quell’espressione strana… E l’affare della magia? Il buco nero? Le tombe in giardino?!  
\- In effetti… - mi sembrava un po’ troppo nervoso, per i miei gusti, ma mi guardai bene dal farglielo notare. Anch’io ero rimasto piuttosto scosso da quelle novità, ma lui mi sembrava eccessivamente agitato: in fondo, era un agente addestrato e abitato a vedere cose insolite, e per di più i suoi compagni di viaggio (io ed Andrew) non eravamo neppure umani, e lui lo sapeva…  
\- Yuriy non fa altro che andare su e giù per le scale, nonostante siano quasi le due di notte. – disse con aria irritata, sorprendendomi – Non so come abbiate fatto tu e gli altri a non sentirlo. E’ per quello, che alla fine mi sono alzato.  
Cautamente ed ignorando volutamente il pericolo rappresentato dal fumo passivo, mi avvicinai a lui fino ad affacciarmi alla ringhiera del balcone a mia volta (Presumo che oramai l’abbiate capito, comunque questa è una balcone che mette in comunicazione le porte-finestre di due stanze separate. NdA).  
\- Cosa credi che stia facendo? – scrollò le spalle.  
\- Non ne ho idea. So solo che tutto questo non mi piace assolutamente.  
\- Su… - lo confortai – Per il momento non possiamo lasciare questo posto, perciò tanto vale accettare il loro aiuto. Nonostante i loro atteggiamenti ambigui, non credo che siano persone cattive. E, alla fine, i fatti loro non ci riguardano.  
Non era un discorso insensato, il mio: certo, ritrovarmi faccia a faccia con una persona identica a me mi aveva spaventato ed incuriosito allo stesso tempo, ma avevo già troppi brutti pensieri per la testa e faccende di cui occuparmi con una certa urgenza, per preoccuparmi seriamente di loro. Di sicuro in un’altra occasione mi sarebbe piaciuto conoscere meglio per lo meno il Ralph di questa nuova dimensione, ma in quel momento il pensiero di Andrew ancora nella medesima situazione di sempre, dell’inseguimento di Yuriy e del nostro futuro in generale, mi prendevano più di tutto il resto.  
\- Me lo auguro. –biascicò acido. Poi proseguì, cambiando discorso ma mantenendo quasi inalterato il tono – E Andrew? Dorme?  
La sua era un’accusa, bella e buona, e spiattellata in faccia con semplicità. Mi odiava, ecco tutto, probabilmente perché aveva capito che tra me e l’inglese c’era qualcosa. E, per qualche ragione, questo lo infastidiva.  
\- Non lo so, immagino di sì. Dopo averlo messo a letto, non sono più stato da lui. – replicai pacatamente.  
Mi guardò di sbieco, poco convinto.  
\- State insieme?  
\- Eh? – trasalii.  
\- Tu ed Andrew. Io credo di sì…  
Perché mi chiedeva una cosa simile tanto improvvisamente..?  
Certo, oramai avrei dovuto aspettarmi che sarebbe successo, prima o poi, ma la domanda mi coglieva ugualmente impreparato.  
\- Perché ti interessa? – intercalai, sentendomi i nervi a fior di pelle nonostante stessi riuscendo a mantenere perfettamente la calma, per lo meno esteriormente.  
Guardò per qualche secondo la punta incandescente e rossastra della sigaretta ridotta ad un mozzicone, un lievissimo sorriso gli increspava la labbra.  
\- Non temere, non sono interessato ad Andrew in QUEL senso. – mi scrutò in maniera alquanto curiosa, forse aspettandosi da me una qualche reazione in particolare che evidentemente non era arrivata. – Tra l’altro, sono già fidanzato. E sono un tipo fedele…  
Era chiaro che mi stava prendendo in giro.  
Voleva farmi innervosire, questo era sicuro: per qualche motivo aveva stabilito di approfittare di quell’incontro inaspettato per sfogare finalmente la rabbia che aveva accumulato, verso di me e forse non solo.  
Bene.  
A quel punto, tanto valeva mettere in chiaro le cose…  
\- Cosa ti hanno detto di preciso riguardo me, Michail, prima di mandarti in missione…?

* * *

Un passo.  
Un altro ancora.  
Sempre più in fretta, diminuivo la distanza che ci separava.  
Nonostante tutto, all’idea di potergli di nuovo parlare, mi sentivo semplicemente pieno di gioia… un residuo del mio precedente stato d’animo tipico di persona-alla-quale-è-stato-succhiato-il-cervello, forse. Ma poco m’importava…  
Arrivai alla camera che mi avevano detto essere la sua, e posai in fretta la mano sulla maniglia, sperando ardentemente che non fosse chiusa a chiave.  
La fortuna mi assistette.  
Non mi posi il problema se a quell’ora fosse sveglio o meno, non m’importava di svegliarlo di soprassalto.  
Spalancai la porta, e feci vagare gli occhi attraverso la stanza. Non individuandolo sul letto sfatto stavo quasi per farmi venire un colpo, ma poi mi accorsi delle finestre aperte e del fievole mormorio prodotta da due persone che parlavano sotto voce. Una di quelle era lui.  
Mi precipitai fuori e gli piombai letteralmente tra le braccia, ignorando Michail che, al suo fianco, aveva notato per primo la mia irruzione, con un conseguente spalancarsi della sua bocca per la sorpresa.  
Ralph perse quasi l’equilibrio, quando gli finii addosso. Avvolsi le braccia attorno alla sua vita, e mi decisi a sollevare gli occhi verso di lui.  
\- Ralph… - mormorai, temendo l’effetto che quelle mie prime parole, dopo tanto tempo, avrebbero avuto su di lui.  
Già livido, il suo incarnato sbiancò ulteriormente come se si fosse trovato di fronte una fantasma, gli occhi neri talmente spalancati da farmi temere per un attimo che gli sarebbero caduti fuori dalle orbite. Biascicò appena un:  
\- ANDREW..?  
Se mi ero precipitato là a quel modo era perché fremevo dalla voglia di raccontargli tutto, di dirgli che ero guarito, ma mi resi subito conto che adesso era lui, quello che non stava bene. Stava tremando in maniera quasi visibile…  
Lo presi per mano e mi diressi verso l’interno della camera, e lui si limitò a farsi guidare da me docilmente. Michail seguì il nostro stesso percorso, guardandomi stralunato, ma pensò saggiamente di defilarsi quando mi sedetti sul letto assieme al tedesco.  
Lo abbracciai senza dire niente, e lo sentì raggomitolarsi contro il mio corpo, in cerca di protezione nonostante fosse quasi il doppio di me.  
Qualche lacrima, forse dovuta alla tensione, gli scivolò giù.  
  
  
 **M’illumino**  
 **d’immenso**  
(Giuseppe Ungaretti, poeta)


	20. Maschere in frantumi

\- Ti sei calmato un po’..? – mi mormorò dolcemente Andrew, avvicinando il viso al mio.  
Annuii piano, con gli occhi ancora lucidi di pianto.  
\- Sto bene, adesso. – gli sorrisi. Non gli stavo mentendo. Tutta la mia tensione era scivolata via assieme a quelle lacrime; e il mio corpo vuoto era stato immediatamente colmato dalla sua presenza. Ero FELICE…  
\- Cosa credi che dovremmo fare, visto come si sono messe le cose? – mi domandò, stendendosi completamente al mio fianco, rivolto verso di me. – E’ chiaro che Hiwatari ti ha mentito. Non può essere stato che lui ad architettare questa messa in scena, probabilmente per costringerti a sottoporsi ai suoi esperimenti prima e ad inseguire Yuriy poi. Ma adesso le cose sono tornata a posto, mi pare…  
\- Io sono uno shashi. E tu uno yara.  
\- Eh..?  
Corrugai la fronte, davanti alla sua espressione perplessa.  
\- Mentre… mentre il tuo cervello era in me… ha accumulato tutte le informazioni che ho accumulato io, non è vero? Tu sai delle mie conversazioni con Kei, Yuriy e Michail, di cosa ho fatto nel tempo che non siamo stati vicini..?  
\- Sì… - sussurrò, facendo un cenno d’assenso col capo, per dare maggior enfasi a quella semplice sillaba – In linea di massima è così: non ricordo praticamente nulla della mia permanenza alla villa degli Hiwatari a Tokyo, ma in compenso sono abbastanza nitidi nella mia mente i TUOI ricordi relativi al periodo passato alla Borg.  
\- Noi due non siamo persone normali. Anzi, non siamo persone.  
Andrew trasalì, per un istante, appena visibilmente. E il suo sguardo si fece triste…  
\- Ciò cosa comporta..?  
La sua foce s’era fatta fine fine…  
\- Io non me la sento di tornare a casa e di continuare come se nulla fosse stato. – dissi tutto in una volta, prima che mi mancasse il coraggio per farlo mentre quegli occhi mi scrutavano supplici – Ho bisogno di sapere tutta la verità su ciò che sono. Kei Hiwatari mi ha mentito su molte cose importanti, questo è certo, ma non sulla reale pericolosità della razza alla quale appartengo. Se davvero voglio riprendere a fare una vita normale, devo capire di che genere di cose sono capace e soprattutto in che modo posso CONTROLLARMI… Non voglio più fare del male a qualcuno… e men che meno a te, di nuovo…  
Allungò una mano verso una mia guancia, e me l’accarezzò lentamente. Socchiusi per qualche istante le palpebre, godendomi al meglio quel gesto gentile.  
Ora sembrava preoccupato, eppure si sforzava di sorridermi.  
\- Se questo è quello che ritieni più giusto da fare, io non ti fermerò. Ma sappi che non ti ho mai, e dico MAI portato rancore per ciò che mi è accaduto. So che non mi arrecheresti mai del male volontariamente, che hai fatto tutto il possibile per cercare di curare quell’istinto che ti ha portato ad aggredirmi… Non voglio che tu ti senta in colpa perché… perché mi ha succhiato il cervello, o per una violenza che non è mai stata compiuta e di cui altri ti hanno accusato. Per qualunque cosa… ricordati che io ti ho già perdonato.  
\- Andy… grazie. – replicai, stupidamente.  
Mi prese una mano tra le sue. Erano piacevolmente tiepide.  
\- E’ molto probabile che la persona che ha inserito in me i ricordi della falsa violenza, e che quindi sta tramando qualcosa con Kei, sia un succhiacervelli o qualcosa del genere. Bisogna stare molto attenti.  
\- Questo è certo.  
\- E con Michail che intenzioni hai..? Anche se mi ha sempre trattato gentilmente, potrebbe essere una spia. Fa pur sempre parte della Borg, in fondo.  
\- E’ un altro problema… - sospirai tristemente – Non credo che sia una persona cattiva, ma ho una marea di dubbi su di lui. In ogni caso noi smetteremo di seguire le direttive di Hiwatari, e non so come lui reagirà…  
Andrew non aggiunse nulla a quel mio ultimo commento. Ci limitammo a restare abbracciati, appagati l’un l’altro dal rispettivo calore. Quanto era dimagrito negli ultimi tempi, pensai, tenendo stretto quel corpicino sottile eppure ancora tanto confortevole.   
Con gli occhi nuovamente chiusi, cullato dal suono dei nostri respiri, Andrew rimase immobile sotto le mie carezze arrivando fin quasi a prendere sonno tra quelle premure. Il suo battito si era fatto morbido e quietamente ritmato, le membra si erano rilassate in attesa dell’ormai vicino cedimento dei sensi.  
Lo ammirai per qualche istante, deliziato, dopodichè feci con l’allontanarmi da lui; volevo che riposasse il più comodamente possibile… Mi sentii trattenere delicatamente per il polsino della camicia.  
Avevamo parlato tanto, quella notte, eppure una cosa non gliel’avevo detta. Una cosa molto, molto importante… Tuttavia, mi sentivo stranamente sollevato, e questo perché adesso avevo capito. Capito che quelle peripezie non ci avevano divisi, come si erano augurati i nostri oppositori, ma al contrario ci avevano costretti a guardare in faccia a quelli che da sempre erano stati i nostri veri sentimenti, a mettere finalmente via la maschera. In quel mio futuro che si presentava pieno d’incognite, Andrew era la mia sola certezza.  
Lo liberai lentamente dei vestiti che indossava, ripesi coscienza di quel corpo che per troppo a lungo mi era mancato. Lo presi dolcemente, nel sonno, senza chiedergli il permesso.  
Le sue palpebre si sollevarono per un attimo, pigramente, senza riuscire seriamente a mettere a fuoco la mia immagine… ma poteva sempre udire la mia voce.  
\- Ti amo…

* * *

La mia mano chiusa a pugno rimase sollevata per qualche istante di fronte la porta, indecisa se bussare o meno.  
Dopo quella momentanea incertezza la lasciai ricadere lungo i fianchi, e diedi le spalle alla camera che era stata assegnata al tedesco. Probabilmente era ancora sveglio, ma non mi pareva il caso di andarlo a disturbare giusto adesso che aveva finalmente avuto l’occasione di chiarirsi col suo ragazzo (Bravo! NdRalph_ed_Andrew_in_coro).  
Andrew…  
Considerata la maniera in cui si era buttato tra le sue braccia, non c’erano più dubbi riguardo al fatto che mi avesse raccontato la verità…  
Ci conoscevamo da pochissimo, eppure tra noi erano già sorte una marea di difficoltà dovute unicamente a degli equivoci: anche se buona parte di ciò che mi era stato detto di lui combaciava con la sua versione dei fatti, nessuno mi aveva messo al corrente delle visioni, ad esempio, né di tutto ciò a cui Ralph si era sottoposto soltanto per amore del suo ragazzo. Me lo avevano fatto passare per una specie di criminale e io ci avevo creduto, per poi ricredermi. E, forse per la prima volta in vita mia, avevo iniziato a provare fiducia incondizionata nei confronti di qualcuno…  
Erano stati forse la sua purezza d’animo, la sua sincerità, a sconcertarmi..?  
Erano tutte cose di cui io non avevo mai potuto godere, in effetti.  
E avevo provato perfino il desiderio di aprirmi con lui… di confidargli cosa mi avesse reso tanto restio a tutto, così arcigno… desideravo disperatamente chiedere aiuto a qualcuno…  
Strinsi forte i pugni serrati sulle ginocchia.  
Avevo notato immediatamente la foto sulla mensola all’entrata della casa, anche se forse nessuno ci aveva fatto caso. Una foto che, furbamente, era stata fatta sparire al più presto.  
La chioma vermiglia identica a quella di Yuriy. Gli occhi color giada intenso spruzzati appena al centro di nocciola. Le labbra turgide e gli zigomi alti. Un sorriso perfettamente bianco che si stagliava su di una carnagione insolitamente scura per essere quella di un russo.  
Il maestro esisteva anche in quel mondo, e gli abitanti della villa avevano pensato bene di nasconderci quel particolare.  
\- Come si chiama? – domandai, alla figura che da un po’ sapevo spiarmi nell’ombra.  
Boris venne fuori, rivelando alla luce un volto dipinto di un’espressione non particolarmente serena.  
\- Si chiamava Igor Dizdar. – rispose, quasi bruscamente – Perché?  
Sentii gli occhi bruciarmi per le troppe lacrime represse, la rossa cicatrice pulsarmi sotto la maglia…  
Era ora di dire basta. Il gioco non valeva più la candela.  
\- Ho qualcosa che gli appartiene, e credo che verrà presto a riprendersela. – dissi cauto.  
Non mi rispose: si stava osservando le unghie con fare noncurante.  
\- E con LUI? Che farai, con LUI?  
\- Non lo so. – ribattei, sinceramente titubante – Non lo so proprio.  
\- Potresti chiedere aiuto al tuo Ralph. Mi è sembrato un tipo a posto.  
\- Anche a me. Pure se mi sta ancora un po’ sulle palle il suo atteggiamento…  
Boris ridacchiò piano.  
\- E’ solo una posa, te lo assicuro. Anche il mio Ralph si comportava così, all’inizio.  
\- Davvero..?  
\- Massì! – ghignò divertito – Sapessi come ci siamo conosciuti…  
Diedi uno sguardo al mio orologio da polso, e constatai che non era ancora l’ora giusta per andare a svegliare gli altri ed iniziare il rito che ci avrebbe riportato a casa. Tanto valeva che mi svagassi un po’.  
\- Dimmi, allora… - lo incoraggiai. Gli brillarono gli occhi. Come sempre, quando si parlava di lui.

* * *

(La seguente scena, per mia scelta, viene per una volta raccontata in terza persona. NdA)  
  
\- Alex GARLAND Von Cetwald. – il russo, assiso in mezzo al letto con aria cupa, si rivolse all’altro scandendo per bene il suo nome. – Spero che tu ti sia trascinato fin qui portando con te buone notizie. Ti avverto che sto perdendo la pazienza… E te lo assicuro, queste perite di tempo non giocano a tuo favore.  
Garland, benché non si sarebbe sorpreso se a quel punto, ad un cenno di Hiwatari, fosse spuntato fuori un intero plotone armato disposto e nascosto dietro le tende solo per fucilarlo, era tutto fuorché turbato. Stava pensando al suo ultimo pasto, in effetti. Un tipo dal sapore disgustoso, dal cervello di gallina, letteralmente.  
\- Non ho ancora rintracciato il gruppo, è vero, ma sono sicuro che ci riuscirò al più presto. – mormorò pensieroso, lisciandosi tra due dita una ciocca di capelli azzurri, che quel giorno aveva insolitamente deciso di lasciare sciolti.   
Kei, bloccato per via dell’imprevista infermità e sempre più fremente di rabbia, biascicò torvo:  
\- E cosa te la dà, tutta questa sicurezza..?! – fece un gesto nervoso con la mano – Non importa, voglio solo dei risultati. E al più presto.  
\- Ho sempre prestato fedelmente servizio alla Borg nonostante sia uno shashi e allo stesso modo ho portato brillantemente a termine ogni incarico mi sia stato affidato. Non capisco perché tu sia diventato tutt’ad un tratto così sospettoso nei miei riguardi. – gli rivolse gli occhi; le sue sfumature metalliche si scontrarono con un paio di scaglie di cinabro infuocate che non riuscirono a penetrare.   
\- Questo è un incarico estremamente delicato, e tu lo sapevi quando lo hai accettato. Nonostante ciò, ti sei fatto sfuggire quel gruppo di idioti e ne hai perso le tracce..!  
Il ragazzo dalla carnagione ambrata si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso, benché non fosse affatto il caso.  
\- Conosco i miei polli, Kei, non temere. Dovunque si siano andati a cacciare, li troverò. Ho già incontrato Ralph Jurgens (Nel capitolo 14. NdA), e posso dirti che per quanto sia un succhiacervelli potenzialmente forte, al momento non può nuocerci in quanto per sua stessa scelta sta tenendo sigillati i propri poteri. Quanto al suo amante yara rimbambito, non vedo che fastidio potrebbe arrecarci… E’ tutto sotto controllo, figurati.  
\- E Boris? – buttò lì, con studiata casualità – Lo abbiamo inserito nel gruppo per controllarli, ma non temi che possa tradirci..?  
Garland gli sorride ancora una volta, beffardamente però.  
\- Se ho lasciato che quella puttanella venisse coinvolta, è stato semplicemente perché non ho dubbi sul fatto che non mi contraddirà mai. Non può farlo, semplicemente. Boris è un imbecille, certo, ma non al punto da distruggersi con le sue stesse mani tradendomi.  
\- Sarà un’ottima esca… fino a quando seguirà alla lettera le nostre indicazioni.  
\- Non capisco perché tu ti stia preoccupando tanto. Ha avuto altre occasioni per scappare, e non l’ha fatto. Mi ha sempre obbedito,e non farà eccezione giusto ora.  
\- Ma la posta in gioco è ben più alta del solito, e lui lo sa.  
\- Yuriy probabilmente oramai saprà che è Boris ad avere ciò CIO’ DI CUI LUI HA BISOGNO, e prima o poi verrà a prenderselo. Allora noi ne approfitteremo per catturarlo.  
Kei gettò di striscio un’occhiata priva di espressione alla gamba paralizzata, sentendo la stanchezza dovuta allo sforzo di parlare gravargli dentro all’improvviso.  
\- Non t’importa di cosa gli succederà DOPO..?  
Una domanda confidenziale, forse addirittura azzardata, che tradiva i suoi più intimi pensieri. Ma ormai era stata fatta…  
Il ragazzo dalla chioma turchina alzò le spalle.  
\- Posso trovarmene un altro per passarci la notte, non è importante. La priorità adesso è evitare che quelli arrivino alla T.W.W. (Una sigla per ora misteriosa… NdA).  
Kei sperò solo che non gli stesse mentendo anche lui. Ormai non si fidava più di nessuno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dovrebbe oramai essere chiaro a tutti che il maestro di OADS non è altri che Igor Dizdar, un personaggio creato da me per la mia trilogia e inserito poi qui impunemente (ecco a cosa serviva il viaggetto dimensionale, inizialmente… ù.ù); e infine (spero si sia capito) abbiamo visto in faccia il fidanzatino di Boris in questa fanfic, Garland, un personaggio di G-Revolution.


	21. Amanti

(Il seguente capitolo si svolge qualche tempo dopo gli avvenimenti della 20^ parte, quando il gruppo ha ormai fatto ritorno nella sua dimensione. Questo è un sogno (o ricordo, se volete) di Boris-Michail. NdA)  
  
Eccoli, mi erano quasi arrivati alle spalle.   
… Li sentivo…  
Dovevo muovermi, o mi avrebbero preso.  
Velocemente, velocemente un’idea…  
I miei occhi che ruotavano febbrilmente alla disperata ricerca di una via di fuga; i secondi che passavano; i passi che si facevano sempre più veloci… non si poteva pensare, con quello scalpitio nelle orecchie!  
Strabuzzai gli occhi: la grata!  
Incuranti del rumore che avrei potuto procurare, tanto più che ormai erano dietro l’angolo, tirai un calcio all’inferriata, che s’incurvò sotto quel colpo ma non cedette come avrei voluto.  
Imprecai. Erano praticamente lì..!  
Infilai le dita tra le sbarre e presi a strattonarle istericamente, sentendo la mia vita ridursi agli sgoccioli… sentivo il rumore dei caricatori che venivano inseriti nei fucili dei soldati…  
Mi ritrovai la grata tra le mani; era saltata all’improvviso e per poco non ero finito a terra nel perdere l’equilibrio.  
Uno sparo, e un attimo dopo la spalla che mi bruciava.  
Uno spruzzo di sangue, le mie pupille si allargarono di botto e le mie dita persero la presa sull’oggetto metallico, che ricadde nel pozzo oscuro… seguì il rumore di uno specchio d’acqua infranto.  
Ancora accovacciato, mi diedi una spinta con il piede e rotolando su me stesso mi lasciai ricadere nel vuoto. Nel buio avvertii lo sfogo delle mitragliatrici, che intaccarono il muro ma non me, a quel punto persomi nelle tenebre.  
Non volli pensare a nulla di concreto durante quella manciata di secondi, nel percorre quello spazio che mi parve infinito: se il pozzo fosse stato pieno anche solo poco meno della metà, mi sarei sfracellato sul suo fondo.  
Nel proseguire la mia caduta libera immaginai soltanto che l’ultima cosa che avrei sentito sarebbe stato l’impatto con la nuda roccia dei grossi mattoni del pavimento, invece fui più fortunato: la pozza nera mi avvolse nel suo cupo abbraccio, attutendo il mio precipitare.   
Affondai per qualche metro, poi mi adoperai per raggiungere al più presto la superficie a recuperare ossigeno. Respirai a pieni polmoni quell’aria malsana, e vagando per un po’ nella quasi totale oscurità a bracciate, recuperai l’uscita: c’era infatti una specie di galleria scavata da un lato.  
Dall’alto potevo udire provenire l’eco del vociare rabbioso delle guardie.  
Dovevo muovermi: m’issai nel passaggio fortunosamente trovato e presi a camminare a passo svelto in esso, facendo bene attenzione a non scivolare sui cumuli di muschio o qualunque altra schifezza si fosse accumulata o nascesse spontaneamente in quei luoghi. Mi ricordai di tenere costantemente sul muro una mano, per evitare di smarrire la strada.  
Dopo una lunga scarpinata, mi ritrovai davanti ad una porta chiusa. La esaminai e sorrisi. Era in ferro battuto, praticamente blindata, ma dotata di una serratura talmente malmessa che un qualunque rubagalline sarebbe riuscito a scassinarla. Quando la forzai e finalmente mi liberai pure di quell’ostacolo, fui accolto dalla confortante visione del cielo stellato. Presi un respiro profondo avvertendo la lieve ferita pizzicarmi, nel contempo qualcosa di freddo fu puntato alla mia tempia.  
Il respiro mi si mozzò in gola, assieme al sollievo che per un istante mi ero azzardato a provare.  
Ebbi l’ardire di voltare il viso di qualche centimetro, per quanto mi fosse stato possibile, e mi ritrovai faccia a faccia con un ragazzo dalla pelle scura e gli occhi di metallo, che sogghignava leggermente divertito da quella situazione. Un sorriso tremendo a vedersi.  
Rimasi immobile e appena tremante mentre le sue mani prendevano a vagarmi silenziosamente lungo il corpo, alla ricerca di armi di cui privarmi.  
Le sue dita mi percorsero il braccio, piano, sfiorandomi appena con i polpastrelli. Qualcosa di simile a piccole scosse elettriche si propagarono da quei punti lungo l’intero arto, e io rabbrividii nonostante fosse estate.  
Gli abiti fradici ed incollati sul corpo iniziarono a darmi impaccio, per lo meno a livello psicologico.  
Mi sfilò dolcemente la pistola dalla fondina che mi pendeva lateralmente dalla cintura, e la buttò a terra lontano dalla mia portata.  
Il suo fiato sul collo, leggermente più ritmato del normale, soffiava incessantemente mentre il mio cuore tamburellava seguendo un’intensità simile. Qualche ciocca dei suoi capelli turchini mi solleticò la guancia, che avevo quasi a contatto con la sua.  
Si mosse lungo i miei fianchi, accarezzandoli simulando una perquisizione ben più approfondita del dovuto e che comunque non avrebbe più dovuto aver ragione di esserci, e si avvolse a me: lo sentii adagiarsi contro la mia schiena, premere contro il mio sedere.  
Tentai di divincolarmi, ma lui pigiò con maggior forza la canna della pistola sulla mia tempia.   
Rise piano.  
  
La finestra era stata spalancata, permettendo al vento gelido di penetrare nella stanza senza problemi. Non fu certo il freddo a provocarmi certi brividi, quanto piuttosto l’imperiosa figura che riconobbi stagliata di fronte al mio letto: Garland.  
Dietro di lui, il cielo era sereno come quello della notte del nostro primo incontro, ma privo di luna e quindi di luce. Le sue iridi brillanti nella penombra completavano l’espressione che non potevo leggere sul volto parzialmente nascosto, facendomi presagire immediatamente le sue intenzioni.  
\- Garland… - sussurrai fievolmente, portandomi la coperta sul corpo con un gesto quasi naturale.  
\- Sono venuto a trovarti, piccolino. E’ da parecchio che non ci vediamo… - rispose con voce limpida, avanzando verso di me.   
La sua solita tattica: attendere la preda al varco in tutta comodità, invece di affannarsi a rincorrerla. E io ci cascavo ogni volta…  
\- Nell’altra camera ci sono Ralph ed Andrew. – ribadii, come se dicendogli quello avessi potuto frenarlo in qualche maniera.   
Si sedette sul mio letto, e liberò più o meno gentilmente dalla mia fragile stretta quelle lenzuola che, ad essere sinceri, non feci molto sforzi per trattenere.  
\- Lo so. Sei un ragazzo bravo ed ubbidiente, e li hai portati dove ti era stato richiesto. In ritardo, però… Dopo dovrai spiegarmi dove vi eravate cacciati negli ultimi giorni e perché non hai risposto ai miei messaggi.  
Afferrò un lembo della giacca del mio pigiama, e fece per aprirlo: un paio di bottoni saltarono via, nel suo frenetico armeggiare.   
Si fermò ad osservare estasiato l’orrenda cicatrice rossastra che mi deturpava il petto, e nei suoi occhi notai una tale brama da provare un disgusto ancor maggiore verso me stesso.   
Alzò improvvisamente lo sguardo incontrando così il mio, facendomi trasalire ed arpionandomi subitaneamente a lui.  
Non lo distolse neppure quando posò la punta della lingua sullo sfregio ed iniziò a percorrerlo con una lentezza assurda, straziante, soffermandosi all’improvviso su di un tratto preciso e ritornando magari sui propri passi, per poi riprendere la precedente via in seguito… voleva punirmi. Mi castigava per la mia negligenza ricordandomi in cos’ero diverso da tutti gli altri, e allo stesso tempo cosa mi rendeva simile se non uguale a lui. Stava semplicemente ribadendo che quella mia vergogna era ciò che indissolubilmente ci avrebbe legati facendomi precipitare nella sua stessa rovina.  
Lo scostai dal mio corpo ormai seminudo con cortese fermezza, e lui mi lasciò fare. Sapeva dove volevo andare a parare: eseguivo soltanto il suo ordine, impartitomi in modo fin troppo eloquente.  
Lasciandolo seduto lì, m’inginocchiai davanti a lui.  
Nei minuti che seguirono rimasi con gli occhi serrati, ascoltando il suo ansare farsi più affannato e le sue dita vagarmi tra i capelli argentei in un gesto stranamente carico di pacatezza, vista la situazione, mentre seguitavo a muovermi come il mio amante in persona mi aveva insegnato a fare per soddisfarlo.

* * *

\- Credo che manchi poco. – mormorai stringendomi a quel corpo invitante ma freddo, come a volergli passare così un po’ del mio calore.  
\- L’ho sentito.  
Abbozzò un sorriso, davanti alla mia espressione che doveva essere chiaramente perplessa.  
\- Non sono sorpreso di questo, - precisai – solo mi chiedo come tu faccia ad essere così sicuro che ce la faranno a raggiungerci. Che ci troveranno, soprattutto.  
Mi circondò la vita con un braccio, stendendosi del tutto al mio fianco, e io non resistetti alla tentazione di accarezzargli il viso... Mi prese una mano tra le sue e la baciò dolcemente, facendo imporporare di conseguenza le mie guance. Non mi pareva vero, di essere di nuovo insieme a lui dopo tutto quel tempo…  
\- L’araldo del giorno lo porterà a noi: così è scritto.  
\- Ralph..?  
\- Ho fatto un patto con lo stregone dell’altro mondo. Lui invocava con le proprie preghiere il me stesso del suo universo, ma gli sono apparso io. Entrambi abbiamo accettato questo incontro sul piano astrale come un chiaro segno di benevolenza divina, e per tanto siamo arrivati a stringere questa momentanea alleanza ritenendola nata sotto i migliori auspici.  
\- Siete incappati nello stesso nodo della maglia del destino?  
\- Immagino di sì. Mentre la mia mente vagava nel tentativo di comunicare nuovamente con Ralph lui andava alla ricerca dello spirito del suo defunto approfittando delle vibrazioni lasciate in giro dopo l’ultima apertura del portale con l’aldilà (Ovviamente, parla di Chaotic Thanatos. NdA), e casualmente ci siamo incontrati. Alla fine lui ha accettato di rendere segretamente all’amante del nostro compagno il cervello rubatogli da quel traditore usando la sua magia, io in cambio gli ho ceduto un po’ del mio potere di onniscienza.  
\- Credi davvero che sia stato prudente donare una simile capacità ad un essere di un altro mondo, per di più già di per sé tanto potente?  
\- Dici bene, Yuriy, potente. Non gli ho concesso nulla più di quanto non possedesse già: ho semplicemente ampliato la portata di quella facoltà già radicata nel suo animo anche al nostro universo. Non può nuocerci adesso più di quanto non potesse fare prima, te lo assicuro.  
\- Praticamente gli hai aperto uno spioncino su di noi. Una qualità puramente meditativa, sicuramente… ma se permetti trovo ugualmente pericoloso l’aver soddisfatto una richiesta del genere, maestro. – bisbigliai, posando la testa sul suo petto. Pensai che quando il sangue avrebbe ripreso a scorrere tra quelle carni, avrei dimenticato immediatamente tutto il tempo che avevamo perso e gli ostacoli che ci avevano divisi.  
\- Era fondamentale che il nostro messaggero si rimettesse spiritualmente in connessione con noi. Ora che il suo cuore è in pace, potrà avvertire chiaramente il richiamo della sua razza e non frenerà più il suo impulso a raggiungerci alla Torre Azzurra, vedrai.  
Avvertivo appena la stretta morbida di quell’unica coperta che ci avvolgeva entrambi, assieme alle sue braccia, quando iniziai seriamente a prendere sonno. Prima di cedere ai suoi colpi, bisbigliai soltanto il suo nome:  
\- Igor…


	22. Amanti (II)

Affondai ancora una volta nelle sue labbra socchiuse. Dio… come avevo fatto a resistere per tutto quel tempo senza baciarlo? Nell’ultimo quarto d’ora ci eravamo allontanati l’uno dall’altro per respirare appena, eppure in quei momenti avevo la sensazione che, piuttosto, il solo ossigeno di cui realmente avessi bisogno fosse proprio lui. Andrew… la sua bocca… il suo calore… Il suo corpo… più ce l’avevo a portata di mano, e meno riuscivo a dividermi da esso. Ma la sostanziale differenza rispetto ad un mese prima era che adesso il mio amico ricambiava i miei gesti, mi assecondava e mi chiedeva di andare avanti pur senza spiccicare parola, i suoi occhi avevano perso quel velo di spavento che per via di un terribile maleficio li aveva coperti solo per allontanarlo da me, per tornare ad essere le brillanti ametiste perennemente cariche di un pizzico di malizia che ricordavo.  
\- Ralph… - gemette, nel riprendere fiato.  
Gli presi il viso tra le mani, carezzando le guance forse ancora un po’ troppo magre.  
\- Che c’è? – gli domandai, con un tono che mi venne involontariamente dolce. Arrossii un po’, mio malgrado.  
\- Sto bene. – disse scandendo perfettamente quelle parole – Non mi sono mai sentito tanto bene in vita mia. E di questo devo ringraziarti…  
\- Andy..? – mormorai incerto, mentre le sue braccia mi si avvolgevano attorno al collo.  
\- Io… io davvero non so cosa ne sarebbe stato di me, se tu non fossi entrato a far parte della mia esistenza. – mi fissò dritto negli occhi: aveva un’espressione tirata, la pelle fin troppo arrossata pure per quelle circostanze, un tono leggermente balbettante… - E’ quasi frustrante ammetterlo, ma a pensarci bene, mi rendo conto che praticamente tutti i ricordi più preziosi che ho sono quelli che abbiamo condiviso insieme. Dovrà pur voler dire qualcosa… insomma…  
Ridacchiai il meno udibilmente possibile, ma lui se ne accorse e s’imbronciò leggermente.  
\- Su, continua.  
\- Non mi va di essere preso in giro da te. – borbottò, e, con mio gran dispiacere, si svincolò dalla nostra stretta per voltare altrove lo sguardo.  
\- Non ti sto mica prendendo in giro… - sussurrai, riuscendo a stento a trattenere una risatina nel vedere le sue guance gonfiarsi come palloncini – E’ solo che vedere il grandioso Andrew Mc Gregor diventare color peperone nel tentativo di dichiararsi non è proprio cosa di tutti i giorni, converrai con me…  
Scattò con una tale velocità da farmi arretrare per lo spavento:  
\- Beh, io per lo meno ci provo! – soffiò inviperito – Non sono mica come certe persone che si fanno uscire le cose di bocca quando credono che tu stia dormendo (Andy si riferisce a ciò che è accaduto nel capitolo 20. NdA)..!  
\- Come, scusa? - replicai di rimando, pur avendo compreso perfettamente a cosa stesse alludendo.  
\- Col cazzo, scusa! >//< # - borbottò a voce appena più bassa, ma non più calma – Non è proprio facile addormentarsi SUL SERIO con uno come te addosso, sai?  
\- Stavi facendo finta?! °°  
\- No! – esclamò – Io mi trovavo effettivamente tra veglia e sonno, quando tu hai cominciato a… beh, mi hai capito… -\\\\\\\\-  
Fu il mio turno per diventare color vinaccia. Straordinario… Benché fossimo ormai da mesi una coppia a tutti gli effetti e avessimo passato gli ultimi giorni praticamente quasi solo a fare l’amore, a scapito di sonno e fame, ci vergognavamo ancora a dire apertamente certe cose. E meno male che inizialmente la nostra era nata come relazione fondata esclusivamente sul sesso…  
\- Io per lo meno l’ho detto. – ribattei piccato – Tu invece hai parlato vagamente di un tizio di cui ti eri follemente innamorato o giù di lì… --*  
\- Follemente..?! °////° - biascicò.  
\- Follemente.  
Abbassò gli occhi e rimase per almeno qualche minuto a fissare le lenzuola, assorto.   
\- Ralph…  
\- Sì?  
\- Sei uno stronzo, ecco.  
Dovevo avere in viso un’espressione a dir poco strana, perché rivolgendomi nuovamente gli occhi, si accigliò immediatamente.  
\- Non mi piace dirle a comando, certe cose.   
Perché gli avevo risposto a quel modo? Di certo non ero un tipo molto espansivo e probabilmente non sarei mai stato in grado d’inventarmi ogni volta una frase romantica solo per vezzeggiarlo, però lo amavo sinceramente e in realtà, imbarazzo a parte, non è che mi sarebbe costato questo grande sforzo accontentarlo… si trattava solo di esprimere ciò che provavo nei suoi riguardi a parole per una volta tanto, nulla più.  
\- E’ con te che voglio stare. – disse all’improvviso, tutto d’un fiato – E per sempre.  
\- Eh..? – mi sfuggii.  
\- Svegliarmi al mattino sentendoti russare, e riempirti d’improperi per questo. Magari sorbirmi le tue lamentele perché fumo o per aver lasciato la camera in disordine. Non mi dispiacerebbe troppo neppure venirti a distogliere dalla lettura di uno dei tuoi mattoni preferiti per provarci con te. Oppure…  
\- Vuoi sposarmi, Andrew?  
I suoi occhi si allargarono fino a che le pupille non si ridussero a due puntini, la bocca rimase pressoché spalancata e la pelle finì con l’adeguarsi del tutto ad una tonalità di poco dissimile a quella dei capelli. Io, dopo aver pronunciato tutta in una volta quella frase, non dovevo essere ridotto in condizioni molto migliori.  
\- S-spos… io… te… cioè…  
Gli presi una mano tra le mie, tentando di mantenere la calma.  
\- Non sto scherzando. – bisbigliai – Non dico di farlo proprio subito, ma mi sembrerebbe una buona soluzione per noi. Per quanto forse possa sembrarti assurdo…  
Per un istante notai un debole barlume d’incertezza, nelle sue iridi color pervinca, ma, appunto, fu solo un attimo. Immediatamente dopo furono ricoperte da una lieve patina lucida, e mi rivolse lo sguardo più pieno d’amore che mai mi avesse concesso fino a quel giorno. Mi resi conto di aver sospirato di sollievo, inavvertitamente.   
Andrew scosse la testa.  
\- No, - sussurrò fievolmente – non mi sembra affatto assurdo.  
\- Quando torneremo a casa, e presumibilmente gli altri capiranno cosa c’è tra noi, ammesso che non ci siano già arrivati… - m’interruppi, colto da un atroce dubbio - … perché tu non vuoi più tenerlo nascosto, vero..?  
\- No. – scosse di nuovo la testa con convinzione.  
\- Ecco, è probabile che ce li ritroveremo contro…  
\- In effetti, dubito fortemente che i miei saranno felici quando gli dirò che è con te che ho scelto di passare il resto della vita… senza offesa… - borbottò concordante.  
\- Neppure io sono certo che mio padre la prenderà bene. Abbiamo sempre avuto un buon rapporto, ma non so come considererà il fatto che avrà un ragazzo per nuora… Perciò, penso che potrebbe essere la soluzione adatta a noi: è sicuro che se renderemo pubblica la nostra relazione le nostre famiglie e l’opinione pubblica su scateneranno contro di noi, ma se ci trasferissimo almeno per qualche tempo in un paese dove sono possibili i matrimoni tra persone dello stesso sesso e regolarizzassimo la nostra unione, forse avremmo più possibilità di stare tranquilli. Siamo entrambi maggiorenni e non potrebbero impedircelo (Oh Dio… Ma Andy è maggiorenne in questa fic? Non ricordo… O.O NdA), ma se non altro in questo modo dimostreremo anche a tutti che abbiamo intenzioni serie.  
Mi fissò più intensamente del dovuto, lanciandomi un’occhiata enigmatica.  
\- Vuoi farlo per dimostrare al mondo intero che possiamo funzionare come coppia?  
\- Non ho dubbi su questo, e so che un pezzo di carta non aggiungerebbe molto a ciò che abbiamo già… probabilmente in questo modo perderemo perfino il diritto di ereditare i titoli delle nostre famiglie, sempre che tu non voglia diventare la signora Jurgens o io la signora Mc Gregor… - storse il naso, facendo una smorfia alquanto buffa – Io ti amo, Andy, e non ho più dubbi sul fatto che tu mi ricambi, però ammetto che mi sentirei psicologicamente più forte se mettessimo le cose in chiaro del tutto. Anche di fronte alla legge, se così vogliamo dire. Vorrei che avessimo tutti i diritti che spettano alle coppie qualunque, s’è possibile, per ogni evenienza.  
Esalò un lungo sospiro, chiudendo per qualche secondo le palpebre.  
\- E così vuoi fare le cose in grande, Ralph Jurgens… come sempre del resto… E sia, quando questa faccenda sarà conclusa, diventerò tuo marito. – finse un’intonazione minacciosa – E bada bene, marito, non MOGLIE… se ti azzarderai a chiamarmi così in pubblico, ti mollerò all’istante!  
Stavolta proprio non riuscii a trattenermi dal ridere ed esplosi, contorcendomi sotto le sue occhiatine bieche.   
Mi lasciai ricadere sul cuscino esausto poco dopo, per recuperare aria dopo quello scoppio d’ilarità. Mi resi conto che mi stava osservando divertito.  
\- Beh?  
\- Niente. Ti ho mai detto che ti trovo molto bello?  
\- Qualche volta. Grazie, comunque.  
\- Non c’è di che.  
Rotolò verso il mio lato per poi ergersi su di me, facendo leva direttamente sulle mie ginocchia.  
\- Che c’è..? – chiesi ancora una volta, vagamente titubante.  
\- Questi sono decisamente di troppo. – sentenziò, riferendosi a quel poco che ancora mi penzolava addosso.  
\- Che intenzioni hai..? – bofonchiai, nel sentirlo distendersi su di me.  
\- Sei stanco, Ralph, o ce la fai a continuare per un altro po’?  
Non c’era neppure bisogno che specificasse a cosa si stava riferendo…  
\- Vedi un po’ tu… - sussurrai, conscio del fatto che il mio stato in quel momento doveva essere naturalmente piuttosto evidente. Mi accorsi di quello strano scintillio nei suoi occhi solo in quel momento. E capii dove voleva arrivare… - A-ehm… Andrew… io non penso di essere psicologicamente pronto per QUELLO, così su due piedi… °/////° ’’’  
\- Non lo eri neppure allora, eppure è andato tutto bene, mi sembra… (Riguardatevi il 6° capitolo… U///U NdA) - sussurrò suadente, sfilandomi la camicia.  
\- Beh, quella era un’occasione particolare…  
\- Questa lo è ancora di più.  
\- E-ecco… non che sia stata un’esperienza spiacevole, ma ammetto che l’idea di ripeterla adesso mi rende leggermente titubante… - tartagliai, al colmo dell’imbarazzo.  
Si fermò subito, ma nonostante ciò lessi in lui quella determinazione che gli era propria e che, ahimé, sapevo già fin troppo bene essere irriducibile.  
\- Non ti costringerò a fare nulla che tu non voglia, figuriamoci. Però mi pareva che avessimo già risolto questo genere di questione…  
\- Non si tratta di questo! – affermai – Solo che… mi sento un po’ teso al pensiero…  
Giocherellò per un poco con una ciocca dei miei capelli, in silenzio, e poi sorrise.  
\- E’ normale, visto che non ci sei abituato.  
\- Riuscirai a farmi stare bene come allora, vero..? – dissi, prima che me ne mancasse il coraggio.  
Fu colto dalla sorpresa, per un attimo. Poi la sua espressione si addolcì.  
\- Te lo prometto.  


* * *

(E adesso ritorniamo a Boris [<\- p.o.v.] e Garland… per questa volta vi ho risparmiato lemon e lime, contenti? NdA)  
  
Rimasi intere, ad occhi chiusi, ascoltando i suoni che produceva nel suo abbandonarmi e prendendo nota di ciò che involontariamente mi lasciava. La cerniera che veniva rialzata e la cintura che si chiudeva tintinnando, rumore di passi scalzi… Il suo sapore che non voleva saperne di andarsene di bocca, il profumo che impregnava le coperte soffocandomi e la sensazione di bruciore che ancora sentivo sulla pelle, anche dove mi aveva appena sfiorato… il mio corpo traboccante di lui…  
Sapevo che voleva esclusivamente il mio male. Che per lui ero solo un contenitore, nulla più che qualcosa di cui disfarsi non appena si fosse fatto passere quell’ennesimo capriccio, una bambola bendata alla sua completa mercè… Eppure, con me aveva scelto liberamente di condividere il suo cuore… letteralmente.  
Per quanto tenessi gli occhi serrati, non poteva che tornarmi alla mente la SUA cicatrice sul petto, gemella alla mia.


	23. Il cuore del maestro

(Eccezionalmente, per questo capitolo il p.o.v. è di Rei. ^^ NdA)  
  
\- Se devo essere sincero, a me non è mai piaciuto.   
Tutti si voltarono a guardare Takao, che per primo aveva aperto bocca dopo diversi minuti di assoluto mutismo generale.  
\- Di chi parli? – lo interpellò Hiromi.  
\- Di Yuriy. – rispose lapidario, al che nessuno di noi osò ribattere nulla.  
Ricordavo perfettamente il giorno in cui Kei l’aveva portato alla villa, tanto quanto la prima impressione che mi fece…  
Il visetto sottile e levigato, privo di qualunque imperfezione potesse essere visibile ad una prima occhiata, brillante di un candore poco comune anche tra coloro che hanno una carnagione tendenzialmente pallida.   
La chioma fiammeggiante e folta che pareva essere stata messa lì apposta per far risaltare quei lineamenti ancora un po’ infantili nonostante fosse ormai un adolescente; tratti che sarebbero apparsi smorti se i suoi capelli fossero stati chiari quanto la pelle, o avrebbero contribuito ad accentuare la sua aria già impaurita se fossero stati di un colore eccessivamente scuro, magari nero. Mia opinione personale, almeno.  
Su tutto ciò spiccavano i due stupendi turchesi che erano i suoi occhi, simili a mandorle rotondeggianti che graffiavano quella superficie perfettamente nivea.   
Senza contare il suo corpo ancora in boccio, ma che preannunciava allo splendore che sarebbe diventato di lì a poco in avanti…  
Per farla in breve quella specie di bambolina di porcellana colpì tutto noi, seppur in maniera differente. A me non erano mai piaciuti gli uomini e di certo non lo consideravo dalla stessa prospettiva di Kei, che pur di averlo per sé era arrivato a strapparlo ad uno shashi famoso nel mondo da quasi un millennio, ma c’era da ammettere che, a tutt’oggi, potevo ancora dire di non aver mai conosciuto una creatura tanto straordinariamente bella ed attraente quanto lui.   
Quanto al suo carattere visto il suo passato avremmo dovuto saperlo che non c’era da fidarsi, ma il nostro amico non aveva voluto sentire ragioni, era certo che sarebbe stato in grado di rieducarlo e di farlo tornare a vivere tra le persone normali, come diceva lui… Però né allora né negli anni che seguirono, nessuno di noi che abitava in quella casa o la frequentava spesso, riuscì mai ad avere con Yuriy una conversazione che fosse durata più di tre minuti: sistematicamente, Kei spuntava da dietro un angolo qualunque e se lo portava via con una scusa. Forse con quel ‘rieducare’ intendeva che prima o poi sarebbe riuscito a fargli scordare della sua vera natura e del fatto che lo stava tenendo praticamente prigioniero, o più probabilmente sperava che un giorno sarebbe arrivato il momento in cui avrebbe potuto per lo meno sfiorare Yuriy senza che lui scoppiasse a piangere come una fontana invocando il nome del suo maestro… l’unica persona che in quanto yara col cervello riprogrammato fosse portato ad amare, e che lui gli aveva ucciso sotto gli occhi con noncuranza.  
\- Detto tra noi… secondo voi, quei sono mai riusciti a combinare qualcosa (Ma che impiccione! NdA)..? – sussurrò candidamente Max come se mi avesse letto nel pensiero, per poi arrossire delle sue stesse parole quando noialtri soffermammo i nostri sguardi su di lui – Cioè, sono fatti loro, però non mi sembra molto sana una simile situazione… specie per Kei…  
\- Beh… ammetto che sta preoccupando anche me, specie in questo ultimo periodo. – s’intromise Kappa. – Da quando Yuriy è fuggito via, pare che non ci stia più con la testa!  
\- Già, e oltretutto non si capiscono neppure bene le sue intenzioni… Dopo il suo ritorno dall’ospedale non ha fatto altro che confabulare con quel Garland, e ora che anche lui è andato via sembra che stia continuando a progettare qualcosa in grande stile per conto suo… non vorrei essere nei panni di Yuriy, quando lo riacciufferanno!  
\- Io non credo che voglia vendicarsi. – interruppi Takao, e quasi mi morsi la lingua per quello, subito dopo.  
\- Tu non credi che sia arrabbiato con lui, Rei?  
Fissai negli occhi la ragazza dai capelli castani, e sulle prime non seppi che rispondere. Come potevo confessare che sapevo perfettamente cosa Kei aveva tenuto nascosto a tutti loro negli ultimi giorni, e soprattutto che non avevo avuto la forza per cercare di fermare in qualche modo quello scempio..?  
\- Certamente che lo è, - intervenne nuovamente Max, salvandomi involontariamente in extremis – ma forse non è sua intenzione fargli del male, nonostante tutto. Sapete come si comporta nei suoi confronti, è sempre stato permissivo al massimo e gli ha fatto passare davvero di tutto… E’ questo che intendevi, vero Rei?  
\- S-sì, certo… - biascicai.  
Ma Hiromi non pareva affatto convinta. Dentro di me tentennavo di paura, temendo di poter scoppiare all’improvviso… Stavo tenendo nascosti troppi segreti, ecco tutto.  
\- Ma voi lo avete poi capito, chi è quel Garland..?  
Il giapponese sbuffò.  
\- Io so solo che è uno spaccone e che fa troppi sorrisetti strani, e che mi sta decisamente sulle palle!  
Rimasi in silenzio, mentre continuavano ad interrogarsi pacatamente tra loro riguardo la questione. Avrei potuto alzare la mano e dire ‘Io lo so!’, ma non mi pareva proprio il caso. Garland. Un contenitore. L’altro contenitore assieme a Boris Huznestov o come diavolo si chiamava, un tipo che fortunatamente non avevo avuto l’occasione di conoscere neppure di sfuggita. Sapevo di sicuro che si era dimostrato ben più controllabile di lui, il che non giocava a nostro favore… Beh, ovvio, Garland era pur sempre uno shashi di medio rango e con alle spalle oltre 100 anni di vita, mentre Boris era un semplice umano caduto per sbaglio in quella trappola. Lo compativo, tutto sommato.   
\- Non so che ne pensate voi, ma a me sembra un tipo sospetto, se non pericoloso… - borbottò il Professore, e gli altri annuirono alla sua affermazione.  
Ovvio che lo fosse. Era una di quelle bestie catturata durante un giorno di caccia e tenuto prigioniero in condizioni a dir poco disumane per mesi, per di più incattivita e rafforzata maggiormente a causa del cuore di Igor, che era stato inserito nel suo petto ‘a scopo sperimentale’… Alla fine stava diventando talmente incontrollabile che Kei aveva deciso di occuparsene personalmente, facendoselo affidare a rischio di diventare la sua nuova vittima. Ma non era stato così, anzi, incredibilmente visto che era lui stesso un succhiacervelli e comunque non aveva mai variato la sua dieta di una virgola, dopo l’addestramento si era dimostrato uno dei soldati più fedeli e potenti dell’intera Borg. Non avevo mai voluto sapere con precisione in che modo Kei fosse riuscito a convincerlo, a parte fornendogli Boris in dono…  
Avevo saputo che Huznestov era di origini russe anche se nato negli Stati Uniti, e che prima di entrare a far parte della Borg, molto probabilmente doveva essere stato un agente della CIA: si era infiltrato in una sede dell’organizzazione per non sapevo più quale motivo, ma Garland lo aveva catturato e aveva chiesto che fosse lui a ricevere metà del cuore che si portava in petto, quando Kei lo aveva avvisato del fatto che se non avessero fatto qualcosa, sarebbe rimasto ucciso da quello stesso potere (Una situazione leggermente da ‘Dragonheart’, come mi ha fatto notare una lettrice che si è accorta di questo particolare… Conoscete il film? NdA). Aveva accettato anche perché così si sarebbe assicurato una totale supremazia su di lui, pensavo: avere il cuore ‘in comune’ metteva in comunicazione anche i loro sentimenti, e Garland era certamente più bravo di lui a controllare quel tipo di situazioni, in quanto shashi… lo aveva praticamente ridotto a suo schiavo. Ero convinto che, nonostante le apparenze, fosse unito a lui da un legame morboso almeno quanto quello di Kei e Yuriy…  
\- Spero solo che questa faccenda finisca presto. Io… io non capisco perché debbano succedere cose come queste..! – pigolò Hiromi, mentre una lacrima prendeva a scivolargli silenziosamente lungo la guancia. Takao ne approfittò per passarle un braccio attorno le spalle.  
\- Non credo che noi possiamo fare nulla per fermarlo, ormai. E’ ingiusto, lo sappiamo tutti, ma questa è ciò che Kei considera la sua guerra personale, e temo che ormai nulla possa fargli cambiare idea…  
\- Ma sono passati degli anni da allora! –esplose - Sakuya è morto anni fa, e certamente non lo riporterà indietro facendo fuori tutti i succhiacervelli che gli capitano a tiro!  
Si bloccò, improvvisamente consapevole dell’orrenda verità che aveva ribadito e delle nostre occhiate più o meno cariche di sottintesi, e iniziò a singhiozzare rabbiosamente. Mi estraniai da quella scena mettendomi ad osservare la parete bianca che avevo di fronte, mentre i ragazzi cercavano di calmarla.  
Sakuya… il fratellino minore di Kei, morto a soli 7 anni dopo essere stato attaccato da uno shashi (Naturalmente Kei non ha fratelli, è una mia invenzione… Il nome viene dal personaggio del manga ‘Strofe d’amore’, che tra l’altro neppure mi piace granché… però suonava bene. NdA). Era da allora che il mio amico era totalmente cambiato, e aveva acconsentito ad entrare a far parte della Borg quando fino a poco prima aveva sempre rifiutato le pressanti quanto insistenti pressioni del nonno in proposito, del tutto disinteressato a quel genere di affari di famiglia. E aveva iniziato a sterminare indistintamente qualunque membro di quella razza maledetta gli capitasse a tiro… figuriamoci poi se si trattava di un ‘maestro’, per di più suo rivale in amore!  
Kei lo sapeva che non era morto del tutto, che lasciare in giro parti di lui alla lunga sarebbe potuto risultare pericoloso, ma non aveva voluto dar retta a nessuno e, pur di non dover rinunciare a quel trofeo, aveva permesso che diventasse oggetto di studio da parte degli scienziati dell’organizzazione. Una ghiotta occasione che il suo avido ed incauto nonno aveva afferrato all’istante. Non c’erano state repliche neppure quando Ralph Jurgens era stato portato a Mosca: sarà anche potente ma per adesso è uno shashi inattivo, dicevano tutti. Forse era vero non si era mai attivato del tutto, ma in compenso Yuriy lo aveva identificato come un eletto della sua razza e aveva colto quel momento di confusione generale per darsi alla fuga con la testa del suo maestro, ribellandosi quando oramai non ci si aspettava più nulla da lui. Il docile, timido Yuriy aveva ammazzato una caterva di persone per raggiungere i propri scopi ed era quasi riuscito a fare altrettanto con Kei, il suo spasimante ed aguzzino…  
Ne era uscito talmente distrutto da quelle esperienza che alla fine, mosso a pietà, avevo accettato di aiutarlo a realizzare quel suo folle piano: Kei sapeva che mettendo insieme il cuore e la testa di uno shashi d’alto livello e utilizzando quella che loro chiamavano ‘Tecnology of Wicked Wind’ (La cosiddetta T.W.W. della 20^ parte. NdA) era possibile ricostruirne per intero il corpo andato perduto, perciò era convinto che il piano di Yuriy fosse proprio andare alla Torre Azzurra per farlo, ma prima gli servivano i pezzi…   
Inizialmente la sua idea era semplicemente fermarlo prima che ci riuscisse, ma quando si erano accorti che Yu era già arrivato, aveva pensato bene di cambiare il suo piano… Non attendere che mettesse le mani su Boris e Garland e portasse a termine il suo progetto, ma approfittare dell’effetto sorpresa (non era sicuro che il russo sapesse che lui sapeva) e agire in tutt’altro modo: avrebbe spinto quei due in trappola dandogli così l’idea di aver vinto per poi intervenire PERSONALMENTE a sabotarlo… Si sarebbe portato appresso la stessa ascia che aveva usato la volta precedente per farlo a pezzi definitivamente, aveva giurato. E me l’aveva perfino mostrata, tutto sorridente…  
La pendola batté l'ora, risvegliandomi da quel lieve torpore.  
\- Ehi, dove vai? - m'interpellò Max, vedendo che mi ero alzato ed allontanato dal resto del gruppo.  
\- E' l'ora della medicina di Kei, vado a portargliela. - risposi calmo.  
Se solo avesse potuto vedere come mi stavano tremando le mani, in quel momento...  
"Che mi sia perdonato ciò che sto per fare..."


	24. La spada del Costruttore del Labirinto

Sicuramente quando Michail mi aveva detto che avevano finalmente trovato il luogo in cui Yuriy doveva essersi rifugiato, mi aspettavo che fosse difficile da raggiungere e che molto probabilmente doveva essere qualcosa di distante rispetto alla semplice immaginazione umana, ma ciò che vidi una volta arrivato là, ancora a bordo di una primitiva slitta e dopo quasi una settimana di viaggio tra i ghiacci della gelida Lapponia, una volta che fummo andati ancora più a nord di Norrbotten (Una città della Svezia. NdA), riuscì ugualmente a sbalordirmi: ci trovavamo sulla sommità di una vallata battuta da venti talmente violenti che se ci fossimo avvicinati solo un altro po’ avremmo rischiato di venire spazzati via, ma da lì ci era permesso intravedere ciò che da lontano sarebbe certamente risultato invisibile all’occhio umano, e probabilmente anche a parecchi attrezzi ben più scientificamente progrediti…  
Nel luogo più profondo della gola si ergeva infatti una sottile costruzione che appariva dalle forme simili a quella di una torre, ma la sua particolarità stava nel fatto che era completamente TRASPARENTE, tanto che anche dalla nostra scomoda postazione, facendo uno sforzo, era possibile vedere lo spigolo opposto che si trovava al di là della cristallina parete che potevamo osservare. I radi raggi solari, attraversando i muri brillanti e quelle che parevano enormi e snelle vetrate dal sapore vagamente gotico, rimandavano indietro bagliori azzurrini. Sembrava tanto fragile e appena in bilico da poter crollare all’improvviso, sotto una qualunque di quelle continue sollecitazioni.  
\- Quella è la Torre Azzurra. – sussurrò Michail, e a stento riuscii ad udirlo.  
\- Questo si era capito, – sibilò Andrew, battendo i denti – ma hai un’idea circa il come entrarci?  
\- Più che scendere attraverso la vallata (e pure quello sarebbe difficile), il problema sta soprattutto nell’evitare il vento: con i mezzi di cui disponiamo rischieremmo di venire spazzati via in un batter d’occhio. Non a caso in questa zona non ci sono insediamenti commerciali o anche semplici abitazioni stanziali, e noi stessi per arrivare fin qui abbiamo dovuto attendere ‘il momento più adatto’ e abbiamo camminato per giorni nella tempesta (Premetto che non ho avuto il tempo per fare una ricerca circa il clima di quei luoghi, sono andata per un’idea e ho adattato il tutto alle mie esigenze (come sempre). Scusate i miei eventuali errori. ^^° NdA)…  
\- E’ ovvio che sia così. - mi rispose il russo – Sarebbe stato ben più strano se gli shashi si fossero scelti un luogo facile da raggiungere per costruirci la loro base segreta.  
Gli occhi violacei del mio ragazzo lampeggiarono, e per un attimo temei che davvero fosse stato sul punto di arrivare alle mani con lui…  
\- Dopo essere stato qui a ghiacciarmi le chiappe per una settimana lo avevo capito da me, caro! Vorresti piuttosto illustrarci la maniera che hai in mente per farci giungere in quello stracazzo di posto o preferisci che ti ci faccia arrivare direttamente io a volo, a forza di calci in culo (Che finezza, Drew… ù_ù NdA)?!  
\- Andy, calmati! – lo ammonii, afferrandolo dolcemente per una spalla. Più che il gesto a dissuaderlo dal continuare fu la mia espressione di rimprovero, probabilmente. Michail non parve essersela presa più di tanto, comunque.  
\- Guardate. – mormorò infatti pacatamente, e noi aguzzammo gli occhi per poter scorgere qualcosa che si stava facendo elegantemente strada tra la neve… per poi strabuzzarli quando capimmo cos’era: un lupo!  
Avvertii i muscoli del mio ragazzo contrarsi nella mia stretta, e vidi i suoi lineamenti raggelarsi per la paura. Io non dovevo essere in condizioni migliori. Quanto al terzo membro della spedizione rimase immobile quanto noi, ma non mi parve più di tanto atterrito per quella visione.  
In ogni modo lo splendido animale, ricoperto da un manto candido che si distingueva dal resto solo per le sue vaghe sfumature argentee, non fece segno di volerci attaccare, ma trotterellò fino a noi per poi accovacciarsi come in attesa di qualcosa.  
\- Non ci mangia..? – bisbigliò Andy, a metà tra l’intirizzito e il terrorizzato.  
\- No, è un messaggero. Sanno che siamo qui, e lo hanno inviato per mostrarci la via. – replicò Michail, e prima che potessimo fermarlo si avvicinò alla fiera. Sotto i nostri sguardi stupefatti l’accarezzò, dopodichè ci si rivolse nuovamente – Andiamo?  
Sconcertati da tanta abilità (sempre che di abilità si potesse trattare) lo seguimmo sulla slitta senza fiatare, e partimmo nuovamente andando dietro al lupo stesso, che aveva ripreso a camminare.  
\- Ma guardalo. - borbottò Andrew, osservando la bestia – Sembra che ci stia provando con la cagna della fila a destra.  
\- Il terzo cane a partire dal fondo?  
\- Sì.  
\- Guardalo meglio: è un maschio.  
Andrew parve per un momento sorpreso da quell’affermazione, ma constatato che Michail aveva ragione, disse lievemente risentito:  
\- Si vede che si sarà sentito bene tra i suoi simili, e non si fa più problemi a nascondere le sue tendenze…  
\- Io non sono un cane. – ribadì l’altro – E poi chi ti dice che sono gay?  
\- Lo hai detto a Ralph, e lui lo ha detto a me. – desiderai nascondermi… - In ogni modo non lo andrò certo a dire in giro se non vuoi. Non avrei mica pensato che sono un chiacchierone, io…  
\- Nooo, figuriamoci..!  
Andrew fece una smorfia mentre io scuotevo la testa, e disse velenosamente:  
\- Se vuoi che non si sappia, dovresti fare più attenzione.  
Drizzai le orecchie.  
\- Come, scusa..?  
\- La mattina che abbiamo lasciato l’albergo, poco prima che ci venissi a chiamare, ho visto quel bel tipo che usciva da camera tua… magari sono io che penso a male, ma…  
\- Di chi parli? – gli chiesi.  
\- Non te l’ho detto? - ribatté sorpreso - Quello là con i capelli lunghi...  
\- Non mi hai detto nulla di simile.  
\- Era solo un inserviente. - s'intromise il diretto interessato. Andrew sorrise sornione.  
\- Che ti ha lasciato quel bel succhiotto rosso sulla nuca..? Si vedeva benissimo prima che ti mettessi il cappotto, te lo assicuro. - sghignazzò, nel vederlo arrossire - Complimenti, Michail il Conquistatore! Eh eh eh...  
\- Certo che proprio non puoi evitare di sfotterlo, tu... - brontolai, stanco di quel battibecco.  
\- Ma che ho detto di male? - s'imbronciò - Il mio voleva essere un complimento. Non m'importa certo con chi va a letto...  
\- Potresti sempre evitare di dirlo ridendo. - sussurrò Michail, e quella assurda discussione si chiuse lì: eravamo arrivati.  
Il lupo smise di farci da guida ed iniziò a correre, perdendosi ben presto nella bufera. Smontammo, e ci limitammo a seguire Michail, che pareva avere idee ben più chiare rispetto a noi circa il cosa fare. Non appena ci avvicinammo le porte del palazzo si spalancarono, e con somma meraviglia notai che dall'interno le parti non erano affatto trasparenti come le vedevamo esternamente; inoltre davanti a noi c'era un ricco salone decorato con un certo gusto nonostante lo sfarzo.  
\- Benvenuti. - disse dolcemente una voce limpida, facendoci sollevare la testa verso la scalinata che vi era al centro della stanza.  
\- Yuriy! - esclamò l'inglese. Lui sorrise, il volto terso come non l'avevo mai visto. Pareva rifiorito, rispetto a come lo ricordavo, e le sue guance solitamente pallide erano stavolta più salubremente imporporate.  
\- Sono felice del fatto che il tuo cervello sia tornato perfettamente a posto, Andrew. Io sono Yuriy Ivanov e ti conosco già, anche se non so se tu ti ricordi ancora di me.  
\- Le nostre menti erano in comune, perciò sa chi sei. - intervenni io, leggermente sulla difensiva.  
\- Certamente, ma mi sembrava più educato presentarmi ugualmente, a scanso di equivoci. Comunque buongiorno anche a te, Ralph. - con un braccio c'indicò la scala sulla quale poggiava i piedi - Vogliate seguirmi, prego...  
Prese a salirle, e noi lo imitammo automaticamente.  
\- Ma dove ci starà portando? - sussurrò Andy, sotto voce.  
\- Bho! - risposi sinceramente.  
Avevamo ormai terminato la rampa, quando mi resi conto che Michail era stato il solo di noi che non avesse neppure interpellato. Perché..?  
Mi bloccai all'improvviso, sconvolto da ciò che vidi non appena arrivammo sulla soglia della stanza dove evidentemente Yuriy era stato incaricato di portarci. O meglio, da CHI vidi...  
Alto quasi quanto me e ben piazzato, vestito di nero da capo a piedi, scarpe e guanti compresi, con capelli dalla sfumatura rosso fuoco identici a quelli di Yuriy ma accompagnati da una carnagione ben più scura della sua a fargli da sfondo, e occhi ferini dal colore che sfumava tra il nocciola e il verde giada. Un'inconfondibile cicatrice a forma di mezzaluna spiccava sulla sua guancia sinistra.  
\- Il maestro... - mi lasciai sfuggire. A quelle mie parole Andrew allargò gli occhi, mentre Michail sbiancò tutt'ad un tratto in maniera decisamente vistosa. L'uomo sorrise pacificamente.  
\- Sono proprio io, Igor Dizdar. Sono lieto che tu abbia accettato il nostro invito, Ralph.  
\- Invito..?  
\- Yuriy ti ha mandato una guida tramite un lupo, - spiegò - e quell'animale non si sarebbe fermato se tu non lo avessi voluto.  
\- Lei ha potere sugli animali, signore? - domandò il mio amico d'infanzia, con un tono per lui insolitamente compito.  
\- Non che abbia propriamente potere sugli animali: posso però comunicare con alcuni di loro, e mi sono limitato a chiedere un favore. I lupi di questo territorio sono dalla nostra parte da secoli. Comunque puoi anche darmi del tu se vuoi, Andrew... ^_^'''  
\- Lei... cioé tu sai il mio nome? *o*  
\- Certamente... ^^'''  
La pancia di Andrew borbottò improvvisamente, interrompendo quella strana conversazione.  
\- Ops..! °///° (Ma sempre a me devi farle fare, ’ste figure di m***a?! NdAndrew)  
Yuriy ridacchiò.  
\- Perché non venite a mangiare qualcosa? E' ora di pranzo, in fondo. Sarete nostri ospiti. - disse, per toglierlo dall'imbarazzo.  
Aveva ragione, così lui, affamato, fu ben felice di acconsentire. Michail si accodò a loro senza che gli venisse chiesto e io stavo per fare altrettanto, ma una mano ghiacciata e dalla salda presa mi bloccò. Pareva che in essa non scorresse neppure una goccia di sangue...  
\- Rimani con me, Ralph, per favore. Avrei un paio di cose da dirti.  
\- S'è per questo anch'io.  
\- Allora ti va di venire con me nell'altra camera? Il corridoio non mi pare il luogo giusto per conversare.  
Acconsentii, deciso ad andare fino in fondo a quella storia e a mettere in chiaro alcune faccende che mi stavano particolarmente a cuore.  
Lo seguii convinto che mi avrebbe portato in un salone o in camera sua, invece mi resi subito conto che mi stava guidando in uno scantinato o qualcosa del genere. Scendemmo altre scale, almeno un paio di rampe, poi lui tirò fuori dalla tasca una grossa chiave e la usò per aprire la serratura del pesante portone che ci sbarrava la strada: fui immediatamente colpito da un'ennesima ondata di gelo, della quale apparentemente lui non parve risentire.  
\- Scusami per il disagio, qui non ci sono i riscaldamenti.  
\- Tu ci sei tanto abituato da non avvertire il freddo? - biascicai, sfregandomi le mani sulle braccia per darmi un minimo di tepore.  
Si tolse i guanti, rivelando una mano MECCANICA.  
\- Non sento più il caldo e il freddo, visto che adesso sono un robot. - vedendo la mia espressione farsi allarmata, aggiunse a mo’ di consolazione - Però la testa è la mia...  
Freddo e buono mi lasciai ricadere su di un gradino congelato, visto che le gambe avevano preso a tremarmi pericolosamente.  
\- Che diavolo significa..? - lo guardai fisso negli occhi, vagamente spaventato.  
\- Per darmi un corpo temporaneo, Yuriy ha montato la mia testa su un cyborg rubato dai laboratori della Borg. Non so bene il perché ma costruiscono anche cose simili, lì.  
\- Sempre più comodo che girare con la tua testa sotto braccio, immagino. - dissi ironicamente, e il suo sguardo si fece tagliente.  
\- Starei qui a scherzare con te per ore, ma purtroppo non ne abbiamo proprio il tempo. - mormorò, rimettendosi i guanti - Il problema riguarda proprio il mio corpo, altrimenti non ti avrei detto nulla.  
Mi accigliai.  
\- Il tuo corpo..?  
\- Ci sarebbe un modo per ricostrire il mio corpo, che qualche anno fa come ricorderai Kei Hiwatari ha dilaniato. - sbarrai gli occhi, ma lui proseguì imperterrito - E' un processo che può essere applicato solo agli shashi di alto rango come noi: se si possiedono ancora il cuore e il cervello, esiste un luogo dove basta posizionarli correttamente in apposite vasche rigeneranti perché spontaneamente ricresca tutto il resto.  
\- Si tratta di QUESTO posto? - balbettai. Igor annuì.  
\- Al mondo vi sono certamente altri luoghi segreti di ricovero per quelli della nostra specie, ma quello della Torre Azzurra è certamente il più importante, oltre che l'unico dove possa essere possibile una rigenerazione completa che necessitano casi come il mio. Sotto questa costruzione sorge il Santuario della Fiamma, dov'è conservata la spada del Costruttore del Labirinto; sulla sua sommità invece vi è la stanza delle cure: in quel punto si concentrano le correnti d'aria adatte ad attivare il sistema, che per tale motivo è stato soprannominato dai nostri oppositori 'Tecnologia del Vento Maligno'.  
\- Ehi, un attimo, frena... non sto capendo più nulla..! - lo interruppi - Che c'entro io, in tutto questo?  
Igor alzò il dito puntando qualcosa, ed io seguii la direzione da esso indicato con lo sguardo: si trattava della sala al cui ingresso c'eravamo fermati. Era enorme e completamente ricoperta dal ghiaccio, illuminata solamente da una grossa fessura sul soffitto la cui luce convergeva del tutto nella zona centrale, dove vi era spada prigioniera di un materiale simile al cristallo. L'impugnatura blu somigliava vagamente a quella di una katana da samurai, solo che l'elsa mancava della consueta guardia protettiva nel punto di giunzione con la lama, che non era lievemente ricurva come le armi giapponesi ma perfettamente dritta.  
\- Quella è la spada di cui ti parlavo. Ed è tua.  
\- Vorresti dire che è lì da secoli e attende solo che io la tiri fuori dalla roccia, tipo re Artù con Excalibur? - bofonchiai, trattenendo a stento un'intonazione canzonatoria. Ero incredulo...  
\- Veramente no. In genere viene affidata ad un shashi di un certo livello in particolare che ha il compito di custodirla di volta in volta, ma non ha particolari poteri, è più che altro una specie di reliquia.  
\- Ah. - mi sfuggii, quasi con delusione.  
\- Comunque ha un alto valore simbolico per noi ed è un simbolo di potere. Vorrei che adesso passasse a te.  
\- Ma perché..? - domandai incredulo - Oltretutto, io non ho mai detto di voler diventare un succhiacervelli... insomma, ho sempre vissuto come un umano e così vorrei continuare, non m'importa di diventare forte o addirittura immortale. Mi basta una vita normale. Che io consideri tale, per lo meno...  
Mi posò di nuovo la mano sulla spalla, ottenendo il medesimo effetto di prima: mi zittii subito.  
\- Non preoccuparti Ralph, se ti ho fatto venire qui non è stato certo per cercare di plagiarti. Tra l'altro io stesso tempo fa ho scelto di rinunciare alla vita eterna per evitare di fare ancora del male, e questo prima che Hiwatari mi trucidasse.  
\- Quando hai creato Yuriy...  
Rise piano, sommessamente, ma la sua non era una risata beffarda. Sembrava più qualcosa di malinconico...  
\- Io non sono un dio e non posso creare proprio nulla: nel mio egoismo ho semplicemente approfittato dell'ingenuità di quella cratura, per rimpiazzare il compagno che avevo perduto ma che dopo tanto tempo ancora rimpiangevo. Otto secoli in completa solitudine non valgono granché, te lo assicuro. Ma mi sono amaramente pentito del mio gesto...  
\- Tu lo hai salvato, a modo tuo. Se non fosse stato per te, molto probabilmente sarebbe morto... In quelle condizioni non era certo in grado di badare a sé stesso.  
\- Questo è vero, ma ho pur sempre creato una bambola o poco più. Lui mi ama perché in tal modo l'ho programmato, se così vogliamo dire, ma tutta questa devozione deriva unicamente da quello.  
Scossi il capo più volte.  
\- Di certo in partenza è stato così, ma non puoi dire che lui non provi alcun sentimento autentico verso di te.  
\- Il guaio è proprio questo: per via del fatto che ha potuto ancora comunicare con me dopo la mia 'morte' non è mai riuscita ad accettarla, e di questo passo non ce la farà mai... resterà per sempre legato ad un defunto, e ne soffrirà fino a quando non verrà la fine dei suoi giorni. Io vorrei evitare che questo accada.  
\- Avevi detto ce c'é un modo per riavere il tuo corpo. Non capisco perché a questo punto tu ti faccia ancora scrupoli...  
Sospirò pensantemente, e si lasciò ricadere al mio fianco. Prese un cristallo di ghiaccio tra le mani e lo sbriciolò, pensieroso.  
\- Il cuore non lo abbiamo noi, e non è neppure conservato alla Borg. Hiwatari lo ha fatto dividere in due e trapiantare in uno shashi che lavora per lui e nel suo amante.  
\- Lo ha DIVISO IN DUE?! - esclamai scioccato. Lui annuì.  
\- Quel tipo è uno shashi di rango inferiore rispetto a noi e l' altro è umano, metà cuore per ciascuno basta. In passato era un modo per assicurarsi fedeltà incondizionata da parte di chi utilizzava una simile pratica: il più forte dei due esercita sulla parte più debole una volontà pressocché assoluta.  
\- Non ci si può opporre?  
\- E' qualcosa di estremamente complesso: è un genere di potere che sfrutta i sentimenti più intimi di chi ne è coinvolto. Sarebbe come forzare sé stessi.  
Osservai il riverbero azzurro che accarezzava la prigione cristallina dell'arma. Davvero Igor voleva che l'avessi io..?  
\- Se tu recuperassi i pezzi di cuore che mancano quelle due persone morirebbero, vero? E tu non vuoi che siano sacrificate per riportare totalmente in vita te, che a quanto pare neppure lo vuoi veramente.  
\- Sì.  
\- Ma mentre Yuriy crede che tu stia architettando tutto per recuperare l'organo mancante, tu in verità l'hai portato alla Torre Azzurra solo per poter consegnare a me questa spada e soprattutto perché Kei e i suoi sgherri vi trovassero... tu non hai mai smesso d'ingannarlo fin da quando questa storia è cominciata.  
Adesso sembrava lui, quello confuso. E imbarazzato, anche. Continuava a giocherellare col terreno gelato come se nulla fosse.  
\- Credi che io abbia avuto scelta? Non pensavo certo che Yu cercasse davvero di ricostruirmi...  
\- Così hai colto la palla al balzo e hai messo in mezzo anche me ed Andrew, che in questa storia non c'entravamo niente...  
\- Mi spiace.  
\- A me ancora di più. E tutto questo per affidarlo ad un pazzo...  
\- Kei non piace da morire neppure a me, s'è per questo, ma so per certo che nonostante il suo strano modo di fare è sinceramente affezionato a lui. E in questo momento, quando so per certo che Yuriy non sarebbe ancora capace di reggere la mia definitiva perdita, è meglio che stia con lui che da solo. Può darsi che in futuro Yuriy impari ad amarlo, oppure potrebbe trovare la forza per staccarsi dal suo passato e da lui, trovandosi una nuova strada da percorrere.  
Mi sollevai dal suolo e m'incamminai verso la spada. Strinsi il palmo attorno all'elsa.  
\- E così sia. A Hiwatari Yuriy, a me questo ferrovecchio. - mi fermai - Non comporterà alcun cambiamento riguardo il mio futuro, giusto?  
\- No. Anche se non aggredirai più umani il tuo potere si è ormai attivato, i nostri fratelli lo sentiranno e forse qualcuno verrà da te, prima o poi... ma questo non ha nulla a che fare con la spada.  
Gli sorrisi, e la sfilai dalla roccia trasparente in un sol colpo.  
La terra tremò lievemente.


	25. Il Santuario della Fiamma

(Il p.o.v. è nuovamente di Rei. NdA)  
  
\- Credo che tu stia facendo una pazzia.  
Kei si voltò verso di me, apparentemente indifferente. Non sembrava né offeso né preoccupato per via di quella mia constatazione.  
Sobbalzò con me, quando il mezzo nel quale sedavamo incontrò un grosso mucchio di pietre sul proprio percorso: s’incespicò, il motore brontolò, ma poi superò l’ostacolo.  
Dalla mia bocca il fiato condensato fuoriusciva in forma di nuvolette… pensai con orrore a come si sarebbe sentito una volta fuori da lì, un ambiente comunque riscaldato. Nelle sue condizioni, poi…  
\- Non devi preoccuparti, Rei, sopravvivrò. – disse ad un certo punto.  
Strinsi i pugni, ignorando il dolore che avvertivo nelle dita intirizzite.  
\- L’operazione alla gamba è riuscita, ma il medico ti aveva prescritto riposo assoluto fino all’inizio della terapia. Così rischi di perdere l’uso dell’arto, lo sai? – sussurrai, con voce leggermente stridula.  
Il ragazzo dai capelli bicolore posò una mano su uno dei miei pugni. Era insolitamente calda. Ed erano insoliti anche quel suo gesto e il mezzo sorriso che gli stava aleggiando in viso…  
\- Ho preso la medicina, ricordi? Con quella starò bene fino a quando non avrò recuperato Yuriy.  
La medicina… Una sorta di pozione formata usando il sangue di Ralph, qualche non ben identificato liquido organico del maestro e altre schifezze alle quali preferivo non ripensare; un miscuglio antico che miracolosamente era riuscito a guarire la sua gamba e a far passare ogni dolore sentisse… ma l’effetto era solo temporaneo. Non si sapeva neppure con precisione quanto sarebbe durato… La ferita avrebbe potuto riaprirsi da un momento all’altro e all’improvviso.  
Tutto questo perché non poteva aspettare che fosse Garland a riportargli a casa il suo innamorato non corrisposto…  
E il bello era che IO avevo acconsentito ad aiutarlo in quella sua folle impresa: di nascosto a tutti avevo recuperato gli ingredienti necessari e preparato l’obbrobriosa medicina, poi mi ero offerto di accompagnarlo all’ospedale per una visita medica quando in realtà l’avevo portato all’aeroporto ed ero andato via con lui. Adesso eravamo immersi fino al collo nella neve in attesa di raggiungere alla Torre Azzurra seguendo la strada indicataci via radio da Garland, che ci aveva preceduti (Ma funzionerà la radio, con quel tempaccio? °° NdA)…  
Uff… cosa non si fa, per gli amici!  
\- E’ proprio necessario portarci appresso quell’affare? – domandai tanto per cambiare discorso, riferendomi all’ascia che Kei aveva avvolto in un panno e teneva stretta a sé, come se stesse cullando un bambino.

* * *

Non appena la lama fu fuoriuscita totalmente dal blocco di ghiaccio che l’aveva tenuta prigioniera, la terra sulla quale poggiavamo i piedi venne scossa da un tremito. Per poco non persi l’equilibrio e non finii a terra.  
\- Vieni qui Ralph, sulle scale, presto! – mi gridò il maestro, e io non me lo feci ripetere due volte: con pochi passi veloci riguadagnai la strada per i gradini, ma non appena fui lì lui mi afferrò per un braccio rallentando la mia corsa.  
Alquanto sorpreso, dato che era stato proprio Igor a dirmi di sbrigarmi per poi farmi fermare subito dopo, gli rivolsi un’occhiata interrogativa.  
\- E’ pericoloso restare qui. – mormorai ‘leggermente’ in preda al panico, notando che non accennava a mollare la presa e che i tremori del suolo non stavano diminuendo, anzi, il loro ritmo stava iniziava a crescere...  
\- Non succederà nulla. – disse prendendomi in contropiede, con un tono fermo, quasi perentorio – Sta qui buono ed osserva cosa succede, piuttosto.  
Per quanto frastornato da quella situazione obbedii, e mi rivoltai verso la sala che avevo appena abbandonato: la situazione si stava facendo peggiore di quanto mi aspettassi. Il pavimento ghiacciato aveva iniziato a frastagliarsi, e con orrore, nonché con una certa meraviglia, mi resi conto che da quelle crepe stava iniziando a risalire qualcosa… rossa, scintillante, bollente… LAVA?!  
\- M-ma..?! – allargai gli occhi.  
\- Osserva. – ripeté nuovamente Igor, con più calma.  
Ero piuttosto spaventato, non potevo negarlo, ma il vederlo tanto sicuro di sé in qualche modo mi portò a concedergli un po’ della mia fiducia. Anche perché la morsa di ferro che mi stava stritolando un arto non mi avrebbe permesso la fuga… Facendo a pugni col mio istinto di sopravvivenza mi sedetti accanto a lui, e mi gustai quello spettacolo.  
Guardai le faglie allargarsi lungo il suolo ad elevata velocità, incredibilmente senza intaccare minimamente le pareti portanti di quell’immensa grotta sotterranea nonché ‘scantinato’ del palazzo dove ci trovavamo.  
E non si limitavano ad estendersi in lunghezza ma anche in profondità, tanto che ben presto i gelidi blocchi che fino ad un attimo prima avevano composto il pavimento vennero inghiottiti dal fiammeggiante mare che con prepotenza stava risalendo in superficie, sconvolgendo completamente quello che era stato l’assetto precedente di quell’ala della Torre.  
Nel giro di qualche minuto io e il russo ci ritrovammo in bilico sulle scale, presumibilmente al sicuro (o almeno così speravo), a scrutare con falsa noncuranza la distesa di fuoco che si estendeva nell’oscurità fino ad arrivare talmente lontano che i nostri occhi non potevano percepirne con chiarezza i confini: la flebile illuminazione proveniente dal soffitto era ormai da considerarsi talmente fioca rispetto a quella proveniente dal gorgogliante oceano che si trovava al di sotto dei nostri piedi da poter essere considerata irrilevante, rispetto allo splendente tepore di quelle fiamme.  
Ero già rimasto abbastanza stupefatto davanti a quella repentina trasformazione del terreno, ma quando le scosse si furono calmate iniziò il ribollio… La lava fumante prese ad essere percorsa da onda dapprima lievi, ma che nel giro di un tempo piuttosto breve divennero piccole tsunami che con pacata violenza lambirono anche i gradini sui quali avevamo trovato rifugio, allarmandomi ancora di più di quanto non fossi già. Una goccia calda ricadde sulla pietra a pochi centimetri da me, a rischio di scottarmi. Il rosso allentò un po’ la stretta, ma ero talmente impaurito che il tremore che mi aveva invaso le gambe, in perfetta sincronia con quello che aveva percorso la terra, non mi avrebbe comunque permesso la fuga.  
… E fu allora che cominciarono a venire a galla…  
Enormi, monumentali, pesanti lastre di roccia dall’aria antica, che sgorgarono intatte dal magma fuso fino a posizionarsi esattamente in piedi in esso, stagliandosi in quell’infernale paesaggio con una tale perfezione da darmi la certezza immediata che quel raffinato meccanismo, che più o meno inconsapevolmente avevo azionato, non poteva avere assolutamente nulla di casuale.  
Per finire, tanto per mettere la classica ciliegina sulla torta, dalla superficie ardente si innalzarono vere e proprie fontane di liquido rovente che venivano spruzzate verso l’altro in modo sincronico, creando coreografie stupende per gli occhi quanto pericolose.  
\- Che significa..? – balbettai, con voce ancora un po’ tremante.  
\- Questo è il labirinto che costituisce il Santuario della Fiamma. La Torre Azzurra poggia direttamente sulle estremità combacianti di due faglie tettoniche, perciò da queste parti non è insolito assistere a fenomeni eruttivi, anche se magari non sempre di simile intensità (Badate bene, non ho fatto alcuna ricerca in proposito: me lo sto inventando adesso su due piedi! NdA)…  
Sembrava talmente sicuro di sé che per qualche istante tentennai.  
\- Questo lo capisco, ma perché è cascato tutto giù non appena ho tirato fuori la spada? – domandai, rigirandomi l’arma tra le mani.  
\- E’ fatto apposta perché accada questo non appena viene estratta la lama sacra. – mi rivelò atono, come se stesse parlando delle condizioni meteorologiche.  
\- Mi avevi detto che questa spada passa di mano in mano, ma questo significa che tutto ciò avviene ogni volta che lo shashi predestinato di turno la estrae dalla roccia? – sbottai, per poi rammendarmi del fatto che la roccia in questione non c’era più…  
\- La spada non è mai stata tolta di lì, sono i custodi a venire da essa. – il suo volto si fece serio – I tempi stanno cambiando e noi non siamo più al sicuro, Ralph, figuriamoci i nostri oggetti di culto. Dato che ti ho scelto personalmente come suo nuovo proprietario, è meglio che la tenga direttamente tu. Tanto più che ormai questa zona è già stata violata…  
Rimasi in silenzio, non sapendo bene in che maniera convenisse replicare alle sue parole né tanto meno come fare ad esprimere i miei confusi pensieri, perciò mi limitai a soffermare il mio sguardo preoccupato sul soffitto.  
\- Non crollerà tutto adesso, vero?  
\- Le fondamenta di questa costruzione sono state poste in modo tale da reggere anche in casi simili. E’ la Torre ad essere stata eretta sul Santuario, non il Santuario a venire scavato successivamente al di sotto di essa.  
Respirai profondamente l’aria satura di calore, asfissiante, e avvertii vagamente un capogiro prendermi alla testa. Strinsi forte il pugno attorno all’elsa della spada, istintivamente.  
\- Sei così sicuro di volere che sia io a possederla?  
\- Non ho dubbi sul fatto che sia tu la persona più adatta ad averla. E a portare a termine il compito per il quale è stata creata. Quello per il quale io ti ho voluto qui.  
\- ‘Il compito’..?  
Le sue due sottili schegge di giada si fissarono nei miei occhi neri, frementi.  
Mi resi conto che le mani avevano ripreso a formicolarmi, ma in maniera diversa rispetto a prima…  
Igor s’inginocchiò davanti a me, e mi rivolse ancora un’ultima frase.  
\- Sta a te finirmi, è anche questo il tuo ruolo. Il custode di dopo mette fine all’esistenza di quello di prima. E non potresti farlo se non fossi destinato ad essere forte per lo meno quanto me, se non di più…  
Chinò il capo, mentre i miei occhi si allargavano.  
E il mio cervello perdeva il controllo sulle mie braccia.

* * *

Mi chiedevo se lo sapesse. Se avesse capito che il contenitore dell’ultimo ingrediente che gli serviva per portare a termine il suo maleficio ero proprio io… Probabilmente sì. Non mi aveva rivolto neppure la parola, ma il fatto che mi avesse permesso di entrare in casa sua mi pareva un’ovvia conferma ai miei sospetti.  
Kei aveva affermato che Yuriy non sapeva nulla di me, nel senso che non avendomi mai conosciuto di persona non poteva sapere che ruolo giocava la mia presenza nella Borg, ma ero quasi certo del fatto che avesse per lo meno avvertito qualcosa. Per di più mi sarebbe parso strano che un individuo potente nel suo campo quanto il maestro non avesse per lo meno presagito i piani che avevano come principale obiettivo quello che una volta era stato il suo organo vitale per eccellenza, per lo più se in essi erano coinvolti altri succhiacervelli… Garland forse non apparteneva alla più nobile fascia della gerarchia shashi, quella della quale facevano parte Igor stesso e presumibilmente anche Ralph, ma non si poteva dire che fosse un elemento debole della sua razza o rimasto a lungo inattivo: era possibile che avesse per lo meno sentito parlare del mio amante.  
\- Michail, mi passeresti il sale?  
\- Eh?  
Yuriy si era parato di fronte a me, l’espressione del volto distesa e all’apparenza innocente, la mano protesa.  
\- Il barattolo col sale. – indicò un recipiente di vetro colmo fino all’orlo e chiuso da un coperchio, sullo scaffale alla mia destra – Me lo prendi tu? Io non ci arrivo.  
\- Sì, certo. – borbottai, e mi voltai a prenderlo.  
Quando mi rigirai verso di lui avevo un grosso coltello puntato alla gola, e tre dei suoi cinque occhi che mi fissavano con odio.

* * *

Plof.  
Era rotolata nella lava, mentre ciò che rimaneva di lui frizzava ai miei piedi. Innumerevoli fili elettrici scoperti scintillavano dalla base del collo mozzato, mescolandosi al sangue del midollo spinale lacerato.  
La spada mi scivolò dalle mani; le lacrime mi solcarono le guance.

* * *

(P.o.v. di Andrew. NdA)  
  
Stavo analizzando con fare critico una macchia sul colletto di una camicia di Ralph, scampata chissà come al lavaggio, quando un rumore di vetri infranti attirò la mia attenzione.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‘Il Santuario della Fiamma’… se qualcuno di voi ha mai giocato a ‘Tomb Raider: The Angel of Darkness’, forse capirà a quale apocalittico livello mi sono ispirata per trarre il nome (e forse non solo) di questo capitolo…


	26. Conclusione

Fu questione di un attimo: Yuriy scostò la punta dell’arma dal mio collo, lontano dalla mia vista, ed un secondo partì la pugnalata dal basso verso l’alto… Feci qualche passo all’indietro e crollai seduto a terra.  
Mi fissai il coltello piantato nel mio ventre, grondante del liquido scarlatto, mentre il gelo che si propagava dalla ferita agli arti, sempre più agghiacciati ed insensibili…  
Il pavimento era cosparso di pezzi di vetro, e alla mia sinistra c’era Garland che mi guardava inorridito, la bocca parzialmente aperta. Provai a dire qualcosa, ma me ne venne fuori solo un incomprensibile gorgoglio.  
Chiusi gli occhi.

* * *

Insospettito da quel casino, mollai ciò che stavo facendo (vale a dire contare le macchie presenti su di una camicia di Ralph) e corsi immediatamente al piano inferiore. Non avevo ancora completato quella rampa di scale che udii delle voci, e cautamente mi avvicinai alla soglia, tentando di spiare cosa stesse avvenendo all’interno senza farmi scoprire…   
Qualunque cosa stesse accadendo, era già un miracolo che non fossi stato coinvolto anch’io: ero in cucina assieme a Yuriy e Michail, quando, dato che stavo morendo di freddo, avevo detto loro che se non avessi messo qualcos’altro addosso sarei morto assiderato, ed ero andato nella camera assegnata a me e Ralph per recuperare un maglione più pesante. Mi ero attardato un momento e tu guarda che casino… Ma dove si andava a cacciare, Ralph, quando serviva..?!  
Strabuzzai gli occhi, non appena riuscii a mettere a fuoco le tre figure presenti nella stanza: Yuriy con una strana espressione contratta in viso, le vesti bianche chiazzate di rosso, Michail disteso al suolo immobile, con un coltello da cucina piantato nella pancia e una chiazza di sangue che si allargava in fretta sul pavimento, e infine, inginocchiato nei suoi pressi, un tipo che dopo qualche secondo riconobbi: era quello che avevo visto in albergo, quello con i capelli lunghi e azzurri, ne ero sicuro! Lo dicevo io, che quei due si conoscevano..!  
D’improvviso il rossino rivolse la propria attenzione nella direzione dove mi trovavo, e io sobbalzai nell’incontrare il suo sguardo chiaramente furioso:  
\- Spero per te di non aver intaccato il pezzo di cuore che mi serviva, dopo che sei stato tanto gentile da farmi arrivare qui anche l’altro a sorpresa.  
Pezzo di cuore? Altro? Ma che stava dicendo?!  
Ci misi qualche istante a rendermi conto che non parlava con me, ma con una persona che era appena arrivata alle mie spalle…  
\- Kei! – esclamai, ritrovandomi a tu per tu con l’antipatico nipponico dai capelli bicolori, che si guardava intorno torvamente e teneva sotto il braccio uno strano oggetto avvolto in qualcosa.  
Aggrottò un sopracciglio, per poi borbottare sorpreso:  
\- Tu parli..!  
\- Com’è possibile che tu sia qui?! – esplose Yuriy a quel punto, facendo qualche passo verso di lui.  
\- Non ha importanza., sono venuto per riportarti a casa. Poco lontano da qui c’è Rei, che ci sta aspettando con un mezzo adatto per tornare in città (Scusate se non dico nomi precisi, ma non so bene cosa si usa per camminare sulla neve… NdA).  
\- Io non vengo da nessuna parte! – ribatté, facendo un deciso segno di diniego col capo.  
Sentimmo un gemito, e ci voltammo tutti e tre contemporaneamente: era stato Michail, a cui Mister Capelli Turchini aveva estratto la lama dal corpo. Sbuffando, si tolse il cappotto e non avendo nulla di meglio a disposizione lo usò per tamponargli la ferita, dalla quale sgorgava ancora abbondantemente sangue.  
Forse quei due avrebbero ripreso a gridare, se non fosse stato che, esattamente in quel momento, il pavimento non avesse iniziato a traballare nuovamente: per poco non caddi a terra anch’io. Se prima avevo avuto solo l’IMPRESSIONE che fosse iniziato un terremoto o qualcosa di simile, adesso non ne avevo più dubbi.  
Ralph sbucò da dietro la porta neppure un minuto dopo, col fiatone ed in mano qualcosa che pareva una spada. Una spada bagnata di rosso come il coltello appena estratto dal ferito. Avevo davvero visto troppo sangue in troppo poco tempo, là dentro. Avvertii una lieve vertigine…  
\- Dobbiamo lasciare subito il palazzo, sta per crollare tutto! – la sua ultima parola fu coperta da un nuovo rimbombo, ma la comprendemmo immediatamente tutti al volo. Forse rendendosi conto che non mi sentivo bene mi afferrò per le spalle avvicinandomi al suo petto ma io non glielo permisi, rimettendomi all’istante in sesto. Non era certo il momento di mettersi a svenire. Gli sorrisi dolcemente, nonostante tutto.  
Yuriy ci stava osservando, notai, o meglio osservava l’arma che il mio ragazzo teneva in mano… Come risvegliatosi solo a quel punto da un sogno ad occhi aperti, si slanciò verso il corridoio urlando:  
\- Il maestro!  
Ralph e Kei si lanciarono un’occhiata veloce… e lui capì. Appena il russo gli passò affianco, Kei lo afferrò per un braccio e lo colpì repentinamente con un pugno all’altezza dello stomaco, con sufficiente forza da farlo stramazzare privo di sensi. Si afflosciò immediatamente su di lui.  
\- Scusami. – bisbigliò, e lo prese in braccio con sorprendente facilità.  
Cominciammo la nostra corsa al suo seguito, e io affiancai il mio compagno per domandargli meravigliato:  
\- Ma cosa sta succedendo..?  
\- Te lo dico dopo per bene, Andy. – tagliò corto lui, accelerando il passo e lasciandomi così nel dubbio come uno scemo. Sbuffai rumorosamente, ma lui m’ignorò.  
I tremolii si erano fatti sempre più forti nel giro di un tempo decisamente breve, e quando raggiungemmo l’ingresso sul pavimento si era già aperta qualche faglia ben visibile.  
\- Dov’è andato, Garland? – mi si rivolse Kei, e io lo guardai senza capire.   
\- Eccomi qui! – rispose il diretto interessato, che finalmente scoprii essere il tipo che era avevo ritrovato in cucina con Yuriy. Era rimasto indietro perché si stava trascinando dietro Michail ferito, ai quali tutti quegli sballottamenti non dovevano aver fatto un gran bene, vista l’espressione di sofferenza che gli stava contorcendo il volto.  
Il giovane dalla frangetta argentea gli lanciò uno sguardo di sbieco.  
\- Credevo che non intendessi trascinarti dietro simili pesi.  
\- E tu non avevi specificato che per resuscitare il maestro servissero entrambe le metà del cuore.  
Il mezzo giapponese stava per ribattere qualcosa, ma prima di riuscirci si era ritrovato seduto a terra sulla neve fresca, col bello addormentato che gli era praticamente rovinato addosso. Sulla sua coscia destra si stava allargando una chiazza scura. Una scena non molto dissimile a quella alla quale avevo assistito poco prima.  
\- Cazzo! Giusto adesso..! – imprecò.  
Sempre più confuso mi sedetti su di uno spuntone di roccia, dopo che Ralph mi aveva affidato la spada che aveva trovato non sapevo bene dove e il ‘pacco’ di Kei, per correre da lui e cercare di medicarlo in qualche modo. Garland (che si era impossessato del cellulare di Kei per provare a chiamare i soccorsi) aveva già abbastanza da fare con quell’altro, che stava diventando sempre più pallido.   
Sentendomi quanto mai inutile rimasi inerte a guardare quel grottesco spettacolo dal punto rialzato dove mi trovavo, presumendomi al sicuro: la Torre Azzurra si era sgretolata pezzo per pezzo ed era stata inghiottita dalla neve. Nella voragine aperta si poteva vedere della lava infuocata e ribollente, dalla quale gigantesche lastre di pietra erano risalite a galla formando un vero e proprio labirinto.  
(E meno male che doveva reggere! °° NdTutti)  
  
  
** EPILOGO **  
  
[Mosca, 20 Novembre 20XX, p.o.v. di Rei Kon]  
Ammetto che non so più bene come comportarmi con lui, forse neppure cosa pensare.  
Alla Borg, di cui faccio parte da ormai un bel po’ di tempo, si sta parlando addirittura di destituirlo dall’incarico: da quando è accaduto quell’episodio alla Torre Azzurra Kei non è più stato lo stesso, e suo nonno Hito ritiene che potrebbe non essere più in grado di reggere la responsabilità di essere uno dei nostri agenti, neppure uno di quelli che svolge lavori prettamente d’ufficio, unico compito che hanno potuto delegargli per non sbatterlo fuori dall’organizzazione. Del resto, con la gamba destra fuori uso non può più partecipare alle spedizioni… La poca cura che ha sempre avuto per sé stesso gli è stata fatale.  
Il suo è un ragionamento spietato, ma mi rendo conto anche che non ha tutti i torti: da quel giorno sono trascorsi oltre 7 anni ma la situazione tra loro due non si è mai sbloccata, mentre il comportamento del mio amico degenera sempre più in fretta… ormai vede davvero solo Yuriy, che tra l’altro non ha mai dato cenni tangibili di aver cominciato a ricambiarlo per lo meno un po’. Però dalla scorsa primavera, dopo un tentativo non riuscito di svenamento, il suo carattere parrebbe essersi ammorbidito… Secondo Kei questo sarebbe un primo segno di apertura verso il mondo e verso di lui; io invece credo che quel povero disgraziato si sia semplicemente arreso, rassegnandosi a vivere come un prigioniero. Vorrei tanto che avesse ragione, anche se ad essere sinceri non ci credo affatto. Solo il tempo ci dirà come davvero stanno le cose… ma se si metterà ai voti la perizia psichiatrica di Kei, mi sa proprio che voterò per il sì: credo che abbia davvero bisogno d’aiuto.  
Qui le cose si stanno facendo complicate, purtroppo i succhiacervelli si sono dati parecchio da fare nell’ultimo periodo… Per adesso continuiamo a tenere d’occhio Ralph Jurgens, l’attuale possessore della spada del Costruttore del Labirinto, ed in quanto tale anche capo spirituale e custode delle antiche tradizioni dell’intera razza shashi. Sappiamo che ha sposato il suo compagno, Andrew Mc Gragor, e che per via della violenta reazione avuta in special modo della famiglia di quest’ultimo hanno preferito trasferirsi oltreoceano, e da lì gestiscono i loro affari. All’apparenza conducono una vita normale ma noi preferiamo stare all’erta, anche perché per via della loro posizione sociale sarebbe ben difficile farli sparire dalla situazione in caso di necessità…  
Nessuno aveva sospettato quale potere nascondesse in lui quando era stato portato nella vecchia sede centrale della Borg, quella in cui Yuriy aveva fatto strage, né che potesse accettare la carica offertagli da Igor Dizdar per poi ucciderlo immediatamente dopo. Sono in molti a pensare che sia stato plagiato in qualche modo e credo che tra quelli che accettano tale tesi ci sia anche Kei, dato che al momento opportuno gli ha permesso di andare via senza accusarlo di nulla… Magari ha reagito così semplicemente perché lui l’ha liberato dalla presenza del suo rivale restituendogli il tanto conteso innamorato che avevano in comune, chissà.  
Un altro punto oscuro dell’intera faccenda resta la sparizione di Boris e Garland: dopo il termine della degenza in ospedale del primo, i due sono fuggiti e di loro si sono perse completamente le tracce. Kei è rimasto alquanto sorpreso specialmente dal repentino cambiamento dello shashi, che da quasi totalmente indifferente al suo amante, è arrivato a rischiare di finire nuovamente sotto i ferri degli scienziati dell’organizzazione solo per aspettare che si fosse messo abbastanza in forze da poterlo portare via. Forse l’averlo visto ridotto in fin di vita gli ha fatto capire quanto in realtà fosse importante per lui, oppure è stato semplicemente un effetto inverso dell’avere il cuore in comune: per una volta tanto non è stato Boris a soffrire per causa sua ma viceversa, e Garland ha avuto l’ebbrezza di provare attraverso lui cosa significhi ricevere una bella stilettata con tutto ciò che ne consegue… Non lo sapremo mai, immagino.  
  
  
*** FINE ***


End file.
